


Пока не иссякнет дыхание

by Kenilvort



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Честолюбивый менестрель Хара Казуя надеется создать шедевр, который обессмертит его имя. Однако вместо того, чтобы найти для своей новой баллады Историю, он в нее влипает





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: обсценная лексика, многочисленные оригинальные персонажи
> 
> Отдельная благодарность за помощь со стихами Zerinten

_Я безнадежно влюблен в паруса,_

_В скрип башмаков и запах дорог…_

_(с) Мельница «Бродяга»_

 

В город Хара приехал ближе к обеду. Дородная торговка, на чьей телеге он проделал большую часть пути, на прощанье хлопнула его по заду, что Хара воспринял философски.

В Эствике он побывал еще в годы ученичества, потом к морю его больше не заносило – всегда хватало извилистых дорог, густых лесов и сытых внутренних провинций, где были непрочь послушать его песни. Правда, тех, кто промышлял там же, хватало. Менестрели бродили по внутренним землям Империи, отбивая друг у друга – и у Хары – хлеб. Каждый вздох местечковых красавиц воспевался в балладах, каждое деяние сельских удальцов превращалось в подвиг. Воспевать уже воспетое Харе не позволяли гордость и цеховой этикет, однако довольствоваться исполнением чужих песен он тоже не хотел. Поиск материала для новых баллад привел его к морю.

Может, подумал Хара, вдыхая пахнущий рыбой воздух, здесь и в самом деле получится разгуляться. Корабли из дальних земель, заморские диковинки, отважные моряки, чудовища, восставшие из морских глубин, верно ждущие на берегу жены… Он нежно погладил висящую на боку лютню, завернутую в плотную ткань. Песни придется отложить на потом, сейчас его ждали куда более срочные дела.

Здание Гильдии Менестрелей располагалось в видавшем виды доме с облупившейся штукатуркой и узкими, похожими на бойницами окнами. За время своих странствий Хара уже успел навидаться таких домов вдоволь – этот был не из худших.

Он толкнул дверь и вошел, оказавшись в тускло освещенном холле. Свет лился сквозь грязное окно и падал на конторку, за которой сидел худой, угловатый служащий в засаленном камзоле.

– День добрый, – сказал Хара.

– Имя, – пресек дальнейшие любезности служащий. Лицо его кривилось так, словно он только что отведал несвежего молока.

– Хара, – сказал Хара. – Хара Казуя.

Служащий достал из-под конторки тяжелый гроссбух и, послюнявив палец, принялся листать страницы.

– Ито… Накамура… Сайто… Танака… Хаяши… Хори… Нет, Хары нет.

Хара вздохнул: ну, попытка не пытка. Может, прямо сейчаскто-то ищет список его песен, и гильдия заказывает переписчикам вторую партию свитков и проставляет в списках напротив его имени кругленькую сумму, и останется только смотаться в более-менее крупный город, чтобы ее забрать…

– Что-нибудь сдавать будете? – спросил служащий.

– Буду, – Хара покопался в сумке и выложил на конторку тощую стопку свитков. – Вот.

Записав под именем Хары названия, первую и последнюю строчку песен, служащий смахнул свитки в стоящий рядом сундук и закрыл гроссбух. Хара проводил свитки мрачным взглядом и тряхнул головой.

– Комнаты есть? – спросил он.

– Есть, – сказал служащий. – Показать?

– Покажите.

Наличие свободных комнат в Гильдии означало одно из двух: либо в городе сейчас было мало менестрелей, либо они по какой-то причине решили искать кров в другом месте.

Посмотрев предложенные комнаты, Хара решил, что верным, скорее всего, было второе, и что сам он тоже попытает счастья в каком-нибудь трактире. Комнаток было несколько, под самой крышей. Они занимали то небольшое пространство, которое осталось от архива, и были низкими, влажными и затхлыми. В соломенных матрасах наверняка свили гнезда мыши, белье казалось таким грязным, будто его не меняли годами.

– Поселюсь где-нибудь в городе, – сказал Хара поспешно. Служащий безразлично пожал плечами. – Вскоре забегу, скажу, где остановился. Вдруг кто-нибудь будет спрашивать.

Собеседник Хары вновь вернулся за свою конторку – скучать в ожидании следующего гостя или, быть может, развлекаться свитками из сундука. Хара не знал, и ему было все равно.

Он хлопнул дверью и сбежал по ступеням, окунувшись в городской шум и горячий уличный воздух.

Денег у Хары было не так чтобы много, поэтому он отыскал харчевню у самого порта, где собирались докеры и чернорабочие. Хозяйка, суровая неулыбчивая женщина, которой помогал не менее суровый неулыбчивый сын, согласилась пустить его на ночлег, если он перемоет посуду. Песни должны были купить ему миску похлебки и немного каши. В целом, это была не такая уж плохая сделка.

 

 

Несколько следующих дней Хара обживался. Закуток, который отвела ему хозяйка, был крохотным и неудобным. Оставив там под бдительным присмотром стряпух свой мешок, Хара днями напролет бродил по городу. Эствик оказался таким, как он и ожидал, – шумным, грязным, переполненным разными людьми – однако надежды Хары оправдывать не спешил. Никто не торопился рассказывать истории о таинственных дальних землях – по крайней мере, задаром. Ушлые моряки за кварту крепкого пойла готовы были поделиться рассказами о чудесных летающих островах и крылатых людях, огромных зверях с двумя хвостами или даже краях, где с неба падали пушистые белые перья, но этого не хватило бы даже на одну жалкую балладу. Харе нужно было что-то позабористей – настоящая История, а не пьяные бредни.

Отчаявшись узнать что-то толковое у матросов, он сменил харчевни и душные забегаловки на бурлящий жизнью порт.

Если бы Хара воспевал простую жизнь и тяжелый труд, если бы кого-то вообще интересовали такие песни, он смог бы создать шедевр, толкаясь на пристани и следя за прибытием и разгрузкой кораблей. Но Харе нужны были баллады о любви или хотя бы о героях, а лучше – о влюбленных героях, такие продавались лучше всего, и потому он день за днем расхаживал по порту, ловя обрывки разговоров и слова на незнакомых языках, прислушиваясь к плеску волн и скрипу кораблей.

Тот день не отличался ничем особенным. Ничто не обещало Харе удачи, он не предчувствовал жирный улов, и все же улов подвернулся – в виде двух парней, облаченных в форму торговой компании.

 

 

На этих двоих Хара наткнулся случайно: следовал за носильщиками, что тащили мешки с ароматными заморскими специями, – и на кого-то налетел. Это было совершенно необъяснимо: Хара был готов поклясться, что перед ним никого нет, а затем вдруг впечатался в чью-то спину.

Он взмахнул руками, коротко ругнулся и встретился взглядом с самыми голубыми глазами, которые когда-либо видел. Глаза принадлежали щуплому невысокому пареньку в черной форме. На его груди был вышит красочный герб, на геральдической ленте под которым значилось название компании «Сейрин».

– Куроко, ты в порядке? – спросил второй парень, и вот уж этого верзилу было просто невозможно не заметить. Он был большой и крепкий, и излучал силу, как нагретые камни мостовой излучали жар. – Смотри куда прешь, – буркнул он Харе.

– Простите, – вины за собой Хара не чувствовал, но все равно извинился. В сумке на боку лежали свиток и огрызок грифеля, и Харе очень хотелось вытащить их и набросать первые строки – что-то о широких плечах и сильных руках, и о непоколебимости утеса, который день за днем атакуют безжалостные волны. Это был бы хороший, яркий образ.

Верзила вообще отлично лег бы на какой-нибудь героический эпос – грубоватый, резкий, защищающий своих. У таких в самом начале обычно вырезали всю родню и сжигали дом, и потом они долго и кроваво мстили, параллельно возносясь к мировому могуществу. Хара уже видел тисненные золотом строки – «Имярек-мститель». Или нет, лучше «Имярек-варвар».

– Это вы простите, – прервал размышления Хары негромкий голос.

– Ты чего… то есть, вы чего это, Куроко? – нахмурился верзила. – Он же сам на вас налетел.

– Уверен, этот господин просто меня не заметил, – мягко произнес Куроко.

– То есть, как это – не заметил?! Ты же… Вы же… А да, точно, это же ты, – проворчал верзила, немного успокаиваясь. – Слушай, завязывал бы ты с этим – неровен час, налетят и собьют с ног. Вот как этот, – он неприязненно зыркнул на Хару.

– Вас как зовут? – спросил тот.

– Кагами. А что?

– Кагами… Кагами… – Хара покатал на языке чужое имя. – Нет, – сказал он с сожалением, – не подойдет: не хватает звучности.

– Чего-о? – набычился Кагами.

– Успокойтесь, – Куроко опустил руку ему на плечо. – Не думаю, что этот господин имел в виду что-то обидное. Менестрель? – спросил он у Хары.

– Именно, – ухмыльнулся тот. – Ищу материал для песен.

– В порту? – хмыкнул Кагами. – А как же всякие там битвы? И драконы? И чудовища?

– Рыцари любят именитых бардов, – развел руками Хара. – Поэтому да, в порту.

– Уверен, вы найдете много интересного материала, – сказал Куроко. Он был практически бесцветным и слишком вежливым, но в остальном – совершенно обычным. Хара не мог понять, как не разглядел его раньше. Может, это какая-то магия, подумал он, нахмурившись. Может, этот Куроко не так прост, как кажется? Словно подтверждая его мысли, сверху раздалось громкое карканье. Сильное черное крыло ударило Хару по лицу, и на плечо Куроко опустился ворон. Круглые черные глаза посмотрели на Хару, и ворон снова каркнул.

– Тихо-тихо, – Куроко погладил вороньи крылья и выудил из притороченного к поясу мешочка полоску вяленого мяса. Ворон заглотал угощение.

– Значит, уже скоро? – спросил Кагами.

– Да. Полчаса-час. Думаю, корабль уже можно разглядеть.

Хара переводил взгляд с одного на другого – он понятия не имел, о чем они говорят, но очень, очень хотел узнать. За этим непонятным разговором и этими странными представителями торговой компании, такими непохожими на обычных конторских служащих, ему виделась какая-то тайна.

Отличный материал, подумал Хара. Вполне возможно, что он сейчас под самым моим носом – главное, не упустить.

Кагами достал подзорную трубу и принялся разглядывать горизонт. Хара тоже посмотрел вдаль – там, где линия моря сливалась с небом, темнела крупная точка. Наверняка корабль – ничем другим это быть просто не могло.

– Ждем? – спросил Кагами.

– Ждем, – кивнул Куроко.

Значит, ждем, подумал Хара. Чтобы не совсем уж мозолить глаза этим двоим, он отошел в сторону и за медную монетку купил у торговки кружку травяного отвара. Тот оказался тепловатым и кислым, но все равно освежал.

Вытерев рот, Хара присел на сваленные в кучу тюки, надеясь, что его не скоро сгонят, и принялся наблюдать. Темнеющая на горизонте точка становилась все больше, теперь уже можно было разглядеть очертания мачт и раздувающиеся паруса.

Ворон снова взмыл с плеча Куроко вверх, мелкое перо упало на деревянный настил причала.

Куроко с Кагами негромко о чем-то переговаривались. Отсюда Хара не мог слышать их разговора, но это и не требовалось. Кагами широко расставил ноги, словно готовился противостоять напору волн, кулаки его были сжаты, плечи расправлены. Кто бы и что бы ни надвигалось на них на этом корабле, Кагами явно готовился к драке.

Вдогонку к отвару Хара купил бублик. Неторопливо жуя, он смотрел, как корабль входит в бухту, как покачивается на волнах, словно разбуженный глупым смельчаком левиафан, как пристает к причалу и бросает якорь.

Смахнув со штанов крошки, Хара отряхнул руки и спрыгнул с тюков. По сходням на корабль поднялись портовые чиновники – взимать пошлину.

Ветер трепал черно-красный флаг на мачте, и Хара нахмурился: корабль не принадлежал «Сейрин». И все же Кагами и Куроко направились именно к нему. Происходящее становилось все интереснее и интереснее.

Уладив необходимые формальности, портовые чиновники покинули корабль, и по сходням принялись спускаться офицеры в щегольской красно-черной форме. За ними следовал светловолосый мужчина в черном с голубым кителе и несколько матросов в черно-голубых куртках и картузах.

Ага, по эти души, значит, подумал Хара, заметив, как оживился Кагами и как они с Куроко направились к сходням.

– Капитан Хаяши? – негромко произнес Куроко, обращаясь к светловолосому мужчине. Тот выпятил подбородок:

– Ну, я. Эй вы, – велел он матросам, – подождите вон у тех тюков.

Матросы послушно отправились к сваленному в кучу грузу.

– Мы из «Сейрин», – сказал Куроко.

– Вижу, – хмыкнул Хаяши, покосившись на их форму и герб, после чего сплюнул.

– Ну, ты… – начал было Кагами, шагнув вперед. – Повежливей.

– Вы тоже, пожалуйста, повежливей, Кагами, – мягко укорил его Куроко.

– А чего он?.. – Кагами ткнул пальцем в Хаяши.

Куроко покачал головой.

– Ладно, – нехотя сказал Кагами.

– Капитан Хаяши, – снова обратился к тому Куроко. – Пройдемте с нами.

Хаяши не двинулся с места.

– Куда это?

– В штаб-квартиру компании. Есть несколько вопросов, которые мы… обязаны прояснить.

Голос у Куроко был вежливым и ровным, но что-то – какие-то нотки или, быть может, интонация – заставили Хару напрячься. До этого ему казалось, что в паре Кагами-Куроко опасность представляет исключительно Кагами. Теперь он уже был не так в этом уверен.

В отличие от него, капитан Хаяши или не заметил невысказанной угрозы, или же просто предпочел ее проигнорировать.

– Каких еще вопросов? – спросил он.

– А таких, паскудник, что ты потерял корабль! – буркнул Кагами.

– Кагами, пожалуйста, – сказал Куроко.

Тот нехотя кивнул, ссутулился и сделал шаг назад.

– И все-таки Кагами прав, – сказал Куроко. – Вы потеряли корабль, большую часть людей и груз. Компания не в восторге.

– Компания может пойти утереться, – Хаяши вызывающе скрестил руки на груди. – Такие потери – это неизбежный риск. Чего вы вообще хотите? Море же!

– Да, – согласился Куроко, – но вы, – голос его потяжелел, – потеряли корабль в штиль.

Хаяши потемнел:

– Откуда вы вообще?..

Куроко протянул руку, и на нее с громким карканьем уселся ворон. Кагами отодвинулся в сторону. Хаяши оскалился:

– Значит, этот паршивец все-таки долетел? А я-то уж понадеялся, что ему переломает крылья ветром.

– Ветром, который вы купили? – спросил Куроко.

Хаяши сжал губы.

– Раз вы и сами все знаете, то зачем вам я?

– Поговори еще, – Кагами бесцеремонно схватил его за ворот кителя. – Шевелись давай.

Какую-то секунду Харе казалось, что Хаяши кинется в драку – наверное, Кагами тоже так казалось – поэтому, когда Хаяши только пожал плечами и двинулся вперед, тот разочарованно вздохнул.

Вместе с Хаяши они забрали матросов и направились к штаб-квартире Сейрин. Хара пристроился в самый хвост процессии, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что имеет полное право здесь находиться. Поэтому – или по какой-то другой причине – его и вправду не прогнали.

Штаб-квартира Сейрин находилась в районе порта. Харе уже случалось видеть ее раньше – внушительное здание с черно-голубыми флагами. Куроко с Хаяши вошли внутрь, Кагами поотстал, считая матросов.

– Два… три… четыре… шесть… А ты еще кто такой? – Кагами с подозрением посмотрел на Хару.

– Хара Казуя, – улыбнулся тот. – Мы столкнулись сегодня в порту. Простите, что не представился раньше.

– Да плевать, – сказал Кагами. – Здесь-то ты что делаешь?

– Ну как же – ищу материал для песен. Чем не отличная баллада – потерять корабль в штиль. Вы что-то говорили про какой-то ветер?

Договорить Харе не удалось: Кагами вытолкал его за дверь, проворчав напоследок что-то вроде «Ну надо же, и сюда пролезли! Менестрели, чтоб их…»

Сдаваться было не в привычках Хары – тем более когда на горизонте маячил интересный материал. Выждав несколько минут, он побарабанил в дверь и, когда ему открыли, одарил служащего уверенной улыбкой:

– День добрый. Я Хара Казуя, к господам Куроко и Кагами.

– Зачем? – служащий оглядел скромную отделку его камзола и стертые сапоги и загородил собой дверь.

– Чтобы прояснить кое-что касаемо капитана Хаяши, – без запинки соврал Хара. – Вы же знаете, какое это щекотливое дело.

Служащий наверняка не знал: серьезные вопросы вроде этого должны были оставаться на откуп следователям, а не выноситься на обсуждение простого персонала – но все равно кивнул.

– Хорошо, проходите.

Хару провели через холл, мимо зала, куда согнали давешних матросов, вверх по скрипучей лестнице в небольшую комнатушку.

– Хара Казуя, господин Куроко, господин Кагами, – возвестил служащий.

– Кто? – Кагами перестал запугивать Хаяши, выпрямился и с недоумением поглядел на него. Оттерев служащего в сторону, Хара шагнул в комнату.

– Я.

– Ты? – удивился Кагами. – Я же тебя выставил!

– И это очень большая ошибка, – торопливо произнес Хара, прежде чем его выставили снова. – Я могу вам помочь.

– Да хрен там, – не поверил Кагами.

– Как? – спросил Куроко.

– Ну… Я мог бы разговорить этого вашего Хаяши? – предположил Хара. – Только для этого мне понадобится моток веревки и долото.

Куроко с Кагами переглянулись.

– Эй! – заволновался Хаяши. – Вы же не можете всерьез рассматривать это… эту глупость? Моток веревки! Долото!

– Корабль, – напомнил Куроко. – Люди. Груз. И вы отказываетесь рассказывать то, что нас интересует. Так что да, можем, – он незаметно подмигнул Кагами, и тот оскалился в зверской ухмылке.

– Хара или как там тебя, тебе нужно острое долото или тупое?

– Острое, – сказал Хара. – И ложку.

– О, ложку, – протянул Кагами понимающе. Что там за ужасы он себе навоображал, Хара не хотел даже знать. – Сейчас велю принести.

– Послушайте, – сказал Хаяши, – не старайтесь, я знаю, как это работает. – Он посмотрел на Куроко: – Злой дознатчик и… – он перевел взгляд на Кагами и, поколебавшись, добавил: – Еще более злой дознатчик. И третий лишний.

– Я не лишний, – возразил Хара, – я полезный. И докажу это, если мне принесут долото.

– Я и так все расскажу, – сказал Хаяши. – Заканчивайте этот балаган.

– Почему это сразу балаган? – оскорбился Кагами.

– Очень хорошо, – сказал Куроко, делая ему знак помолчать. – Рассказывайте. Только сначала… – Куроко бросил взгляд на Кагами и красноречиво скосил глаза на Хару.

– Спасибо за помощь, – Кагами принялся подталкивать Хару к выходу, – дальше мы сами.

– Эй, так нечестно! – возмутился Хара. – Вы разговорили его только благодаря мне!

– Формально – благодаря долоту, – не согласился Кагами. – Но так и быть, спасибо еще раз.

– Вы не можете меня выставить! – уперся пятками Хара. – А как же мой материал?

– Вам придется поискать его в другом месте, – сказал Куроко.

– Слышал? – пропыхтел Кагами. – Так что не кочевряжься.

– Только подумайте, какая будет песня! – Хара вцепился в дверной косяк. – Вы войдете в историю! Куроко… э… Вороний князь и Кагами…

– Кагами что? – заинтересовался Кагами, временно прекратив подталкивать его к выходу. Хара проглотил просившееся на язык «Кагами Недалекий» и вместо этого сказал:

– Кагами Неустрашимый.

– Неустрашимый, да? – приосанился Кагами. – Ну да.

– Очень заманчиво, – сказал Куроко, – но нет. Мы не вправе разбрасываться сведениями, которые касаются компании.

– А кто вправе? – живо спросил Хара. – Ваше начальство? Отведите меня к нему и увидите, что я получу разрешение на участие в этом деле.

– Хорошо, – Куроко встал со стула. – Пойдемте.

– А я? – спросил Кагами.

– И я? – спросил Хаяши.

– Кагами, присмотрите на капитаном – он не должен нас покинуть.

– Не покинет, – Кагами громко хрустнул костяшками пальцев.

– Можно сидру, раз уж нам все равно ждать?– спросил Хаяши.

– Не в харчевне, перебьешься, – буркнул Кагами, садясь на стол рядом с ним. – Куроко, давай… тьфу, давайте быстрее.

Далеко им идти не пришлось: начальство сидело через две двери от комнатушки, в которой Куроко и Кагами допрашивали Хаяши. Начальством оказался нервный очкарик в стандартной форме компании, такой мятой, словно он в ней спал.

– Господин Хьюга? – позвал Куроко. Хара уже хотел было рассыпаться мелким бесом, но господин Хьюга стащил очки и потер покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза.

– Чего тебе, Куроко?

– У нас… небольшая проблема.

– С Хаяши?

– Не совсем. – Вытолкнув Хару вперед, Куроко в нескольких скупых словах обрисовал сложившуюся ситуацию и желание Хары сочинить песню про их компанию. Про Вороньего князя Куроко умолчал, за что Хара был ему искренне благодарен: Хьюга не выглядел человеком, который ведется на дешевые уловки.

– Баллады о «Сейрин»? Исключено! – резко сказал Хьюга, дождавшись окончания рассказа Куроко, и водрузил свои очки обратно. – Мы – серьезная торговая компания, нам не нужна сомнительная слава и такие же сомнительные песенки.

Хара разглядывал его усталое нахмуренное лицо и думал, что в случае чего окрестит его Хьюгой Непримиримым.

– Почему сразу сомнительные? – сказал Хара. – Там все будут одеты.

Говорить этого, наверное, не стоило. Хьюга посмотрел на него поверх очков и велел:

– Гнать в шею.

– Господин Хара, прошу, – рука Куроко опустилась Хара на плечо.

– Послушайте, для вас это и вправду отличная возможность! – попытался воззвать к Хьюге Хара. – Вы пожалеете, если ее упустите!

– Какая еще возможность? Что тут происходит? – Хара обернулся: в комнатку вошла женщина в закрытом черном платье с голубыми оборками. Удачная попытка имитировать форму компании, подумал он. Женщина была молода и мила, и при виде ее лицо непримиримого Хьюги смягчилось.

– Рико, – сказал он, и это был просто классический случай. Баллад, которые пели о таком, было не счесть: незамысловатые и затертые, они обязательно заканчивались шумной свадьбой и оравой детишек.

– Госпожа, – Хара низко поклонился. – Воспевать вашу красоту в балладах будет истинным удовольствием.

Целовать этой Рико руку он не стал – Хьюга наверняка бы ему этого не простил.

– Что еще за баллады? – спросила Рико.

– Глупость полнейшая, – буркнул Хьюга.

– Отличные баллады, – перебил его Хара. – Ваша торговая компания войдет в историю.

– Войдет – благодаря надежности и качеству услуг, – сказал Хьюга. – А не дурацким песенкам.

– И все же песни могут стать неплохой рекламой, – протянула Рико задумчиво.

– Не только красива, но и умна, – одобрительно сказал Хара. Рука Хьюги потянулась к чернильнице – несомненно, чтобы запустить ею Харе в голову.

– Вы-то что рассчитываете со всего этого поиметь? – спросила Рико, и да, она действительно была умна.

– Славу, – признался Хара. – Славу и деньги. И тиражи.

– Платить мы вам не будем.

– Жаль, конечно, но я и не рассчитывал.

– А на что рассчитывали?

– На интересный материал. Позвольте мне поучаствовать в разбирательстве о купленном ветре.

– Хаяши Юма, – пояснил Хьюга в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Рико. – Им занимаются Куроко и Кагами.

– А, – улыбнулась Рико. – Тогда это все упрощает.

– Это значит да? – спросил Хара.

– Да. Но вы покажете нам черновики баллад – прежде чем нести их в гильдию или петь.

– Идет, – сказал Хара.

– Вот и отлично, – снова улыбнулась Рико.

– Ты уверена? – спросил Хьюга. – Вряд ли ему можно доверять. Честные люди не прячут глаз.

– Если он попытается нас надуть, отправим за ним Кагами – пусть вырвет ему ноги, – успокоила Рико. Хара не сомневался, что эти слова предназначаются не столько Хьюге, сколько ему самому.

– Госпожа, – он отвесил еще один низкий поклон. – Я никогда бы не посмел.

– Замечательно. Куроко.

– Кстати, – сказал Куроко, когда они с Харой покинули комнату и двинулись обратно, – Кагами и вправду вырвет вам ноги. Просто чтобы вы знали.

– Вы же клерки, – сказал Хара. – Вы не должны быть такими кровожадными.

– Ничто так не пробуждает темную сторону души, как постоянная возня с бумажками, – пожал плечами Куроко. – С неправильно заполненными бумажками. Мы вернулись, Кагами.

– Угу, – Кагами расхаживал по комнате, то и дело поглядывая на Хаяши – тот выглядел куда потрепанней, чем раньше. Хара мог только догадываться, что здесь происходило во время их отсутствия.

– Ну, что с этим? – Кагами бесцеремонно ткнул пальцем в Хару.

– Госпожа Рико позволила ему поучаствовать в разбирательстве.

– А. Ну, – Кагами пожал плечами.

– Итак, господин Хаяши, – Куроко сложил руки на коленях и устремил на Хаяши пронзительный взгляд. – Приступим.

Хара не знал, чего он ожидал от дознавательства – чего-то грандиозного, наверное. Ну как же, купленный ветер, гибель корабля. Однако его ждали скучные расспросы и еще более скучные ответы.

Хаяши и впрямь купил ветер перед плаванием. В «Сейрин» – как и в любой другой торговой компании – к таким вещам относились с крайним неодобрением, предпочитая полагаться на мастерство своих капитанов, а не на дорогостоящую погодную магию. Хаяши оказался одним из тех, кто решил обойти предписания – и сделать это задешево.

– Из-под полы? – спросил Хара, черкая на своем свитке. – Что значит – купить ветер из-под полы?

Оказалось, ветром торговали не только погодные маги из гильдии – тот можно было купить по сходной цене у самоучек, находящихся на мели студентов или магов, которые по той или иной причине лишились покровительства цеха. Дешевый ветер мог оказаться опасным или вообще бесполезным – слишком сильным или слишком слабым, его покупали на свой страх и риск, и в случае с Хаяши этот риск себя не оправдал. Купленный им ветер оказался бурей и практически разломал корабль на части. Хаяши потерял судно, груз и большую часть команды.

– Ясно, – произнес Куроко.

– Вот же мудак, – одновременно с ним сказал Кагами.

– И что теперь? – спросил Хара.

– Это внутреннее дело компании, – сказал Куроко, и Хаяши побледнел.

«Лицо его белее брюха рыбы», – быстро черкнул Хара.

– Ну хоть намекните, – попросил он у Куроко, постукивая грифелем.

– Очень сожалею, но нет, – покачал головой тот. – Внутренние дела компании должны оставаться внутренними.

– Как, по-вашему, я смогу написать хорошую балладу, – поинтересовался Хара недовольно, – если вы не рассказываете мне ничего интересного?

– Сделайте упор на достоинствах госпожи Рико, – посоветовал Куроко. – Слушатели любят такие вещи.

– Слушатели любят леденящие кровь подробности, – вздохнул Хара. – Может быть, вы продадите Хаяши в рабство, чтобы возместить хотя бы часть понесенных убытков? – он бросил на Куроко взгляд из-под ресниц, ожидая какой-нибудь реакции.

– Разумеется, нет, – сказал тот спокойно.

– Это было бы слишком просто, – добавил Кагами.

– Кагами, – предостерег Куроко. – Господин Хьюга рассчитывает на нашу осмотрительность.

– А, да, – вид у Кагами стал виноватый.

«Ужасные муки, – дописал Хара на листе, – безжалостное и бесчеловечное возмездие».

– Распиши я в красках ваши внутренние дела, – заметил он вслух, – и ваши капитаны дважды подумали бы, прежде чем идти против политики компании.

– Думаю, если вы напустите туману, эффект будет не хуже: люди боятся неизвестности, – сказал Куроко.

Хара неохотно кивнул: в этом и вправду был смысл.

– Ладно, что дальше? – спросил он у Куроко.

– Наша компания очень не любит, когда ее корабли тонут, – сказал тот.

– Тем более – тонут в штиль, – ввернул Кагами. – Мы выясним, кто продал Хаяши ветер.

– И? – рука Хары зависла над бумагой.

– И это тоже внутреннее дело компании, – сказал Куроко и, повернувшись к Хаяши, возобновил расспросы: – Вы купили ветер в Эствике, капитан?

 

 

Хаяши не знал, кто именно всучил ему ветер: сделка состоялась глубоким вечером в харчевне под названием «Сети паука», хозяин которой предпочитал не тратиться на свечи.

– Крепкий и широкоплечий, – пробормотал Хара. – Как-то негусто.

Они шагали по улице, влившись в толпу спешащих по своим делам горожан.

– Возможно, – пожал плечами Куроко. – Но приходится работать с тем, что есть.

– И часто у вас так? Никаких ниточек – или почти никаких?

– У нас есть след, – сказал шумно жующий Кагами. В руках у него был пирог со свининой, купленный с лотка уличной разносчицы. – Харчевня. Иногда нет и этого.

– И как вы тогда справляетесь? – спросил Хара.

– Много ходим, – Кагами снова откусил от пирога. – Много говорим. Обычное дело.

– У Кагами настоящий дар общаться с людьми, – улыбнувшись уголками губ, сказал Куроко.

– Да ладно, – отмахнулся Кагами. – Ничего особенного.

– Дайте-ка угадаю. Вы угрожаете вырвать им ноги? – предположил Хара.

– И это всегда срабатывает, – хмыкнул Кагами.

– Дар, – повторил Куроко.

– А вы? – спросил Хара. – У вас какой дар?

– Полезный у него дар, – Кагами ткнул его в плечо. – Отцепись. Чего ты к нему пристал?

– При случае я вам его продемонстрирую, – пообещал Куроко, и что-то в его словах или, может быть, голосе, заставило Хару напрячься. Некроманты, подумал он, торговые компании ведь не нанимают на службу некромантов? Если да, баллада получится очень волнующей, правда, с Вороньего князя Куроко придется переименовать на Повелителя Немертвых. – А вот и «Сети паука».

«Сети паука» оказались харчевней средней руки, с грязными окнами и вывеской, изображающей клубок сплетенных нитей. Харе подобные заведения были знакомы не понаслышке.

– Сомнительное место, – предупредил он. – И наверняка с сомнительной публикой.

Куроко кивнул. Кагами сжал кулаки.

– Не советую терять осторожность, – сказал Хара. – И заказывать пиво.

– А с пивом-то что не так? – спросил Кагами.

– За исключением того, что оно похоже на мочу? Ничего. Отличное пиво.

– Никакого пива, – сказал Куроко. – Мы на службе.

– Хорошая причина, – одобрил Хара. – Не самая главная, чтобы не пить здешнее пиво, но, безусловно, достойная.

Куроко толкнул дверь, но Хара придержал его за плечо:

– Мне думается, будет лучше, если первым войдет Кагами.

– Сам-то ты первым войти не хочешь? – хмыкнул Кагами.

– Если меня зашибут табуретом в кабацкой драке, это осиротит мировую литературу, – с достоинством сказал Хара. – Так что нет.

– Ну, ладно, – Кагами оттеснил Куроко и вошел в харчевню. Спустя несколько секунд за ним последовали Куроко и Хара.

Несмотря на ослепительно светящее солнце, в харчевне царил полумрак. Воздух был душным и спертым, пол – грязным, как и передник единственной подавальщицы.

– Добрый день, – сказал Куроко, подойдя к стойке.

– Допустим, – хозяин харчевни скрестил на груди могучие руки.

– Крепкий и широкоплечий, – указал Хара. – Вполне подходит под описание.

Он думал всего лишь отпустить колкое замечание – показать, насколько расплывчато полученное ими описание, и как трудно, а то и невозможно, будет найти продавшего Хаяши ветер торговца, но Куроко лишь кивнул.

– Вы случайно ветром не торгуете? – спросил он у хозяина харчевни.

Тот даже бровью не повел.

– Ветром – нет. Пивом – да. Пива хотите?

– А оно у вас и впрямь похоже на мочу? – спросил Кагами тоном человека, который нашел что-то мерзкое, но завораживающее.

– Похоже.

– Может быть, позже.

– Нам нужен торговец ветром, – сказал Куроко, кладя на стойку монету. – Говорят, они к вам часто захаживают.

– Зачем? – спросил хозяин с подозрением. К деньгам, как заметил Хара, он даже не притронулся.

– Просто возьми деньги и ответь на вопрос, – посоветовал Кагами, опираясь на стойку.

Хозяин смерил его хмурым взглядом.

– Поверьте мне, вы не хотите его злить, – сказал Хара. – Это же Кагами. Кагами… э…

– Тайга, – добавил Кагами.

– Я хотел сказать Неустрашимый, – выкрутился Хара. – Вы разве про него не слышали?

– Не слышал что? – спросил хозяин с подозрением.

– Ну как же. _Герой наш, Кагами – он неустрашим!_ – продекламировал Хара, выстукивая пальцами по стойке бодрый ритм. – _Противников ловит в смертельный зажим._

_Сердце бесстрашно, не дрогнет рука,_

_Когда вырывает он ноги врага!_

– Ну, знаешь ли… – шумно выдохнул Кагами.

– Не обращайте на него внимания, – сказал Куроко хозяину. – Он менестрель.

– Ноги, да? – хозяин покосился на Кагами, покачал головой и кивнул на стол, за котором сидел и ел похлебку какой-то мужик. – Вон ваш торговец.

– Спасибо, – сказал Куроко.

– А деньги все ж таки возьми, – Кагами подтолкнул к хозяину монету. – Смертельный зажим? – спросил он негромко, поворачиваясь к Харе. – Это так ты собираешься воспевать нашу компанию?

– Ну, сработало же, – пожал плечами тот. – Вы станете очень популярным у барышень. Дикий и необузданный, варвар из каких-нибудь земель…

– Я тебе покажу варвара! – Кагами отвесил ему подзатыльник.

– Потом, – одернул их Куроко. – У нас есть работа.

Он направился к указанному столу.

Торговец ветром наблюдал за их приближением, вычерпывая остатки похлебки.

– Здравствуйте, – сказал Куроко, присаживаясь на скамью. Хара тут же пристроился справа, и Кагами не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как усесться слева. – Нам сказали, вы торгуете ветром?

– Может, и торгую, – сказал торговец. – А, может, и нет. Вы-то сами кто такие будете? На покупателей не слишком похожи.

– Мы хотели бы посмотреть товар, – сказал Куроко, игнорируя вопрос.

– Так что выкладывай, – сказал Кагами, опираясь локтем на липкий стол, и Хара подумал, что после этого форму придется тщательно чистить.

– Деньги-то у вас есть? – спросил торговец.

Куроко хлопнул себя по карману. Раздалось звяканье монет.

– Хорошо, – торговец отодвинул в сторону пустую миску и выложил на стол пучок шерстяных ниток. В полумраке таверны они показались Харе темно-синими и узловатыми. – Вот. Отличный попутный ветер.

Куроко наклонился и тщательно ощупал нитки.

– Да, – подтвердил он. – Кажется, это и вправду погодная магия. Кагами.

– Ага, – Кагами вылез из-за стола и схватил горе-торговца за шкирку.

– Что вы делаете?! – заверещал тот.

– Причиняем справедливость, – Кагами подхватил лежащую рядом с торговцем на лавке торбу и перебросил ее Куроко. Тот сунул руку внутрь, и на стол легли новые пучки ниток.

– Да, – сказал Куроко, одним движением смахивая их в обратно в торбу. – Доказательств у нас теперь предостаточно.

– Крепкий и широкоплечий? – Хара кивнул на худого торговца. – Мы же не его искали.

– Да, – согласился Куроко. – Но теперь это уже не имеет значения. Кагами, будьте так любезны.

 

 

Они отконвоировали незадачливого торговца в гильдию магов. Поначалу тот пытался упираться, но несколько крепких оплеух от Кагами заставили его смириться со своей участью. Куроко нес торбу с нитками и отказывался ее развязывать, как бы Хара ни упрашивал показать ему ветряную пряжу.

– У нас нет на это времени, – возражал Куроко.

– Герой наш, Куроко – он неумолим, – пробормотал Хара кисло после очередного отказа.

Куроко кратко поклонился.

В гильдии их приняли с радушием, свидетельствующим то ли о нешуточном влиянии, то ли о достаточно близком знакомстве. Кагами сдал торговца ветром на руки двум магам, сумка с нитками была внесена в опись и тут же куда-то унесена.

– Ну вот, – сказал Куроко, когда они вышли из здания гильдии. – Первый есть.

– Первый? – переспросил Хара. – Что значит – первый?

– Ну не думал же ты, что мы на этом остановимся, – усмехнулся Кагами.

 

 

То, что последовало дальше, Хара окрестил про себя Охотой на ветер. К вечеру они вытащили из «Сетей паука» еще троих торговцев. Один из них оказался крепким и широкоплечим, и на этом, казалось бы, можно было успокоиться, но когда Хара заикнулся о прекращении поисков, Куроко поглядел на него так, словно он сморозил страшную глупость.

– Но вы ведь уже поймали, кого хотели! – напомнил Хара.

– А вдруг это не он? – сказал Кагами. – Мы должны быть уверены.

– Вы что же, собираетесь переловить всех крепких и широкоплечих торговцев ветром в городе?

– Нет, – сказал Куроко. – Мы собираемся переловить вообще всех.

Когда слухи о произошедшем разошлись по городу, и торговцы ветром стали избегать «Сетей паука» как чумы, они переместились в другую харчевню, такую же грязную и неуютную. Куроко объяснял это тем, что неприглядные дела обычно творятся в неприглядных местах.

Хара кивал, пил воду (предварительно вытерев кружку рукавом) и записывал подробности произошедшего, хотя, по большому счету, записывать было нечего. Посулами, угрозами или силой Куроко с Кагами заставляли очередного торговца ветром предъявить нитки – после чего тащили его в гильдию. Некоторых ее членов Хара уже знал по именам и кивал, словно старым знакомым.

В течение трех следующих дней они зачистили все захудалые харчевни и кабаки.

– Пятнадцать торговцев ветром, – пробормотал Хара. Они стояли на пороге гильдии магов и глядели на резвящихся в воздушных потоках птиц. – Я назову свою балладу «На пятнадцати ветрах» – звучно, загадочно и непонятно. Публика любит такие вещи.

– Вы уже нас покидаете? – спросил Куроко вежливо. Кагами жевал булочку с пастилой, которой его угостил знакомый маг.

– Ну, теперь, когда дознание закончилось…

– Фи фифа офо фе фафоффилофь, – невнятно произнес Кагами.

– Вы слишком торопитесь, – поддержал Куроко.

– Погодите-погодите! – Хара выставил перед собой ладони. – То есть как это?

– Всех торговцев, – напомнил Куроко.

– Мы переловим их всех, – сказал прожевавший булочку Кагами. – В том числе и чистюль, которые околачиваются в кабаках получше.

– Признайтесь, вам просто хочется иметь повод околачиваться в харчевнях в рабочее время, – поддел Хара.

Кагами беззлобно замахнулся.

Охота на ветер набирала обороты.

 

 

На этот раз они отправились в харчевню «Свиная рулька».

Приятное разнообразие, подумал Хара, разглядывая чисто выметенные полы и вдыхая аромат мяса и приправ.

– Добрый день, госпожа, – поприветствовал стоящую за стойкой хозяйку Куроко. Она была низенькой, круглой и улыбчивой и поглядывала на Куроко так, словно тот был слишком тощим, и его нужно было немедленно откормить.

– Добрый, – согласилась она. – Молодые господа желают перекусить? Сегодня у нас отличное жаркое.

– Желают, – тут же отозвался Кагами.

– Нет, – сказал одновременно с ним Куроко и наградил его укоризненным взглядом. – Мы здесь по другой причине.

Хозяйка поджала губы:

– У меня здесь приличное место.

– Мы не имели в виду ничего оскорбительного, – заверил Куроко. – Нам нужен торговец ветром. Может, они у вас бывают?

– А-а, – успокоилась хозяйка, оглядев его форму. – Вы из этих морских бедолаг. Ямазаки, милый, – возвысила она голос, – это к тебе.

Хара обернулся: сидящий у окна рыжий детина махнул им рукой.

– Спасибо, госпожа, – сказал Куроко. – Мы вам очень признательны.

– «Ямазаки, милый» – вы слышали? – произнес Хара краешком рта. – Когда мы потащим его в гильдию, она нас проклянет.

– Издержки работы, – пожал плечами Куроко.

Они направились к рыжему.

– Крепкий и широкоплечий, – заметил Хара.

– Вижу, – сказал Кагами.

Они присели за стол. Рыжий продолжал с аппетитом уписывать жаркое.

– Ну, чего хотели? – спросил он, ткнув в сидящего по центру Куроко вилкой.

– Ветер, – сказал тот. – Вы ведь торгуете ветром?

– Можно и так сказать, – не стал спорить рыжий.

– Мы хотели бы посмотреть товар.

Обычно после этих слова торговцы или выкладывали на стол нити, или награждали их подозрительными взглядами: они и вправду не напоминали покупателей. Ямазаки не сделал ни того, ни другого.

– Какой ветер вам нужен? – спросил он.

Куроко с Кагами переглянулись.

– Сильный, – наконец сказал Куроко.

– Для корабля?

– Для чего же еще.

– Вы удивитесь, – хмыкнул Ямазаки. – Что за корабль?

– К чему все эти расспросы? – не выдержал Хара. Ямазаки посмотрел на него как на полного дурака.

– Я должен выбрать вам правильный ветер, – сказал он, словно это все объясняло.

– Остальные как-то справляются и так.

Ямазаки скривился, словно давая понять, что он думает об этих остальных.

– Ладно, – сказал Куроко. – У нас шхуна водоизмещением…

Помимо корабля им пришлось рассказать, куда направляется их выдуманный корабль, сколько груза везет, за сколько они собираются проделать свое путешествие и дать много других, с точки зрения Хары, совершенно необязательных сведений.

– Ну, ладно, – Ямазаки отставил недоеденное жаркое и вытащил из лежащей рядом торбы нитки. Хара ахнул: он никогда не видел такого красивого и насыщенного сине-зеленого цвета. – Думаю, вам подойдет что-то вроде этого.

Куроко тронул нитки кончиками пальцев, лицо его ничего не выражало.

– А других ниток у вас нет? – спросил он.

– Есть, – сказал Ямазаки. – Как не быть, – он вытащил из торбы щедрую пригоршню разноцветной пряжи и положил на стол, среди тарелок и кусков недоеденного хлеба.

Хара залюбовался: нити были разноцветными – желтыми, пламенно-красными, изумрудно-зелеными, одно-, двух- и многоцветными – но все без исключения яркими сгустками чистых красок. Они расцвечивали выскобленную столешницу, словно тропические цветы. Хара невольно потянулся за грифелем: слова теснились в голове, желая выплеснуться на бумагу и воспеть эту вакханалию цвета.

– У вас все нитки такие? – спросил Куроко.

– Какие такие? – не понял Ямазаки.

Куроко встал со скамьи:

– Кагами, Хара, пойдемте. Мы просто зря теряем время.

– Так вы ветер покупать будете или нет? – спросил Ямазаки.

Кагами посмотрел на Куроко. Хара тоже.

– Нет, – сказал тот. – Простите, что побеспокоили.

– Бывает, – пожал плечами Ямазаки и снова вернулся к еде.

– Я не понял, мы что, не потащим его в гильдию? – спросил Хара, когда они вышли из харчевни.

– Нет, – сказал Куроко.

– Но почему?!

– Потому что он шарлатан.

– Как-как? – удивился Хара. – Почему вы так решили?

– Все дело в его нитках, – пояснил Куроко. Он медленно двинулся вперед, наверняка прикидывая, в какой харчевне теперь продолжить охоту.

– И что с ними не так? Красивые нитки. Просто отличные.

– Да, но совершенно не волшебные.

– То есть как это? – не понял Хара.

– Вы ведь не очень разбираетесь в погодной магии? – спросил Куроко.

– Ну, вы ведь так и не дали мне изучить ветряную пряжу, – напомнил Хара.

– Не дал, – согласился Куроко. Наметанный глаз Кагами выхватил в толпе пирожницу с лотком, и он тут же купил себе рулет.

– Будешь? – спросил Кагами у Куроко. – То есть будете?

Тот вежливо отказался и продолжил пояснения:

– Ветряные нити отличаются от обычной пряжи.

– Тем, что они высвобождают ветер, – понятливо кивнул Хара.

– Тем, что они обваляны в кристальной крошке.

Харе припомнились завязанные на ветряных нитях мелкие узелки. Кажется, это было что-то другое.

– Погодники напитывают крошку магией и запечатывают пучок. Чем больше из него вытащено нитей, тем сильнее ветер. На самом деле это очень удобно. Пряжа чаще всего используется темно-синяя – в тон кристаллам.

– Но у этого Ямазаки нити были совершенно гладкие! – воскликнул Хара. – Гладкие и разноцветные!

– И именно поэтому он шарлатан.

– И что теперь? – спросил Хара. – Что мы будем делать с ним теперь?

– Ничего, – сказал Куроко.

– То есть как это – ничего?! – удивился Хара. – Он же мошенник. Он обманывает людей! Разве вы не должны его задержать?

– Нет, – сказал Кагами, слизывая с пальцев мясной сок. – Он нам не мешает – наоборот. Может быть, дураки, которых он надует, в следующий раз поостерегутся покупать ветер из-под полы.

– Понятно, – произнес Хара, размышляя о том, что герои его будущей баллады оказались не такими уж героями, и с этим нужно будет что-то делать. Может, изобразить Ямазаки девицей с буйными янтарными кудрями, которая… э… оберегает капитанов от их собственного безрассудства, продавая вместо опасных ветряных нитей обычную пряжу? Хара прикусил палец: нет, народ на такое не купится. Пусть лучше Ямазаки будет колдуньей, которая продает под видом ветряных нитей обереги. Да, так будет хорошо. Она даже может подарить Кагами какую-нибудь безделушку, которая потом – в конце баллады или даже через несколько песен – спасет ему жизнь.

– Черт, а я хорош! – Хара победно хлопнул по ладони сжатым кулаком.

– Считаю своим долгом напомнить, что вы должны будете показывать компании черновики баллад, и что я тоже их прочту, – сказал Куроко.

– Да-да, без проблем, – отмахнулся Хара. – Куда теперь?

– В «Кошку и клубок», – сказал Кагами. – Пора обедать.

Куроко бросил на него укоризненный взгляд.

– Ну и само собой, ловить торговцев ветром, – выкрутился Кагами.

Больше о Ямазаки и его странных нитках они не заговаривали.

 

 

Они продолжали ловить торговцев ветром до самого вечера и назавтра тоже. На этот раз улов оказался куда более скудным: возможно, потому что большую часть торговцев они уже переловили, а возможно, потому что оставшиеся просто сбежали в другой город.

– Предлагаю на сегодня закончить, – сказал Кагами, сыто потягиваясь. В последней харчевне – как и в трех других до нее – торговцев ветром не оказалось, зато подавали восхитительную рыбу. Кагами упросил Куроко остаться поужинать и, кажется, совершенно не хотел портить свое благодушное настроение продолжением поисков.

– Можно, – согласился Куроко. На город опустилась душная ночь, принесшая с собой запах соли и океана.

Назавтра они договорились встретиться в штаб-квартире «Сейрин», и Хара направился к своей харчевне. Его ждали грязные миски и падкая до несерьезных песен публика. Можно было углубиться в хитросплетение улиц – со всей этой охотой на ветер Хара научился неплохо в них ориентироваться – но он предпочел срезать через пристань. Именно там, у сваленных в кучу тюков, он и увидел Ямазаки.

В том, что это был именно Ямазаки, не было никаких сомнений – крепкие плечи и короткие рыжие волосы, пламенеющие в свете фонаря, выдавали его с головой. Ямазаки вполголоса обсуждал что-то с кряжистым мужиком, облаченным в форму морского офицера.

Стараясь не привлекать внимания, Хара подошел ближе.

Негромко звякнули монеты – мужик, очевидно, капитан какого-то судна, протянул Ямазаки небольшой мешочек. В ответ тот сунул ему пучок ниток.

Ага, подумал Хара. По-хорошему, ему следовало пройти мимо: как и сказали Кагами с Куроко, это было не его дело – капитан был сам виноват, что попался впросак. Хара не слишком чтил справедливость, но здесь и сейчас ему представилась возможность испортить кому-нибудь жизнь и оказать услугу, за которую можно было потребовать что-нибудь взамен. Поэтому он решил вмешаться.

– На вашем месте я бы этого не делал, – обратился Хара к капитану. – Вы просто выбросите деньги… ну, на ветер, – он ухмыльнулся: хорошая игра слов удавалась нечасто.

Капитан перевел вопросительный взгляд на Ямазаки. Тот пожал плечами.

– Он шарлатан, – Хара ткнул в Ямазаки пальцем, – и пытается всучить вам обычную пряжу.

Хара ожидал взрыва негодования, ожидал, что капитан накинется на Ямазаки с кулаками, и даже сам готов был пару раз пнуть того для острастки, но этого не произошло.

– Шел бы ты своей дорогой, парень, – сказал капитан и сунул нитки в карман.

– Эй, – возмутился Хара. – Вы что же, ничего не поняли? Эта пряжа никакая не волшебная.

– Уже не первый раз беру – и нареканий не имею, – сказал капитан, кивнул Ямазаки и скрылся в темноте.

Хара остался стоять вместе с Ямазаки, ошарашено глядя туда, где только что, за желтым кругом света, скрылась обтянутая кителем спина.

– То есть как это? – пробормотал он. – Как это не имеет?

– Хороший ты парень, – Ямазаки хлопнул его по спине. – Честный и все такое. Только в следующий раз не лезь куда не просят, ладно?

Качнул фонарем и отправился прочь.

Какое-то время Хара просто стоял и смотрел, как исчезает в ночи пятно света, затем тряхнул головой: он ничего не понимал.

Можно было только надеяться, что Куроко с Кагами сумеют с этим разобраться.

 

 

– И так и сказал: нареканий не имею! Как такое может быть?! – Хара пытливо уставился на Куроко. Кагами отправил в рот порцию яичницы с беконом и подцепил на вилку пикуль.

– Совпадение, – сказал он, прожевав. – Этому рыжему просто повезло.

– Не верю я в такие совпадения, – возразил Хара. – Может, Ямазаки и вправду надул – только не его, а нас?

– Это невозможно, – покачал головой Куроко, отставляя кружку с кофе. – Его пряжа совершенно точно не была волшебной.

– И все-таки? – продолжал настаивать Хара. – Она странная. И Ямазаки тоже странный. Вдруг там все не так просто? Проверить бы.

– Мы просто потеряем время, – сказал Куроко. – Я совершенно точно уверен, что…

– Одна проверка, – перебил его Хара. – Одна. А потом мы можем снова отправиться запугивать владельцев харчевен. Ну как?

– Хорошо, – согласился Куроко. – Одна проверка. И после этого мы идем ловить настоящих торговцев ветром.

Никто из них не обладал знаниями или даром, достаточными, чтобы определить в нитках присутствие погодной магии, не распечатывая пучок. Поэтому им пришлось обратиться за помощью в гильдию магов.

Помощь эта оказалась… совсем не такой, на какую Хара рассчитывал.

– Курокоччи! Кагамиччи!

Хара с сомнением уставился на высокого светловолосого мага, носившего простую синюю мантию так, словно это был невесть какой роскошный наряд.

– Кисе, – коротко кивнул Куроко.

– Явился наконец, – проворчал Кагами.

– Нам нужна ваша помощь, – сказал Куроко.

– Правда? – просиял Кисе.

– В одном щекотливом деле.

– Слышал? – сказал Кагами. – Щекотливом. Так что не выпендривайся.

– Щекотливом? – вскинулся Кисе. – В смысле здесь замешаны девушки, да?

– Нет, – сказал Кагами. – Здесь замешана работа.

– Фу, как скучно, – сморщил нос Кисе.

– Куроко, он точно нам нужен? – спросил Кагами.

– Боюсь, что без Кисе нам и впрямь не обойтись, – извиняющимся тоном произнес Куроко.

– А ты, Курокоччи, как всегда не выбираешь слов, да? – хмыкнул Кисе. – Ну ладно, для чего я вам понадобился?

Куроко кратко изложил суть проблемы.

– И все? – ухмыльнулся Кисе. – Плевое дело, сейчас соберусь.

Он вернулся через полчаса, и Хара так и не понял, зачем он отлучался: Кисе не разжился никакими хитроумными приспособлениями, ни амулетами, ни даже самой что ни на есть завалящей торбой.

– Ты зачем вообще ходил? – спросил Кагами, озвучивая мысли Хары.

– Ну как же, – Кисе укоризненно посмотрел на него. – Я причесывался и разглаживал манжеты.

Хара с восторгом уставился на Кисе. Он уже практически видел, как с появлением в его балладах этого мага те набирают бешеную популярность. Щеголь, красавец, талантливый волшебник – Кисе наверняка станет любимцем всех женщин. Обязательно нужно ввести его в новые песни, подумал Хара. Он меня озолотит.

Наблюдать за Кисе оказалось весьма занятно. Тот шагал по улице, и толпа, казалось, расступалась перед ним сама. Золотистые волосы сияли на солнце, глаза тоже были золотистые – волчьи, и Хара невольно задумался, не сделать ли Кисе оборотнем. Кровожадный зверь ночью и лощеный кавалер днем – на этом контрасте можно было неплохо сыграть.

Не подозревавший, что его вот-вот превратят в мохнатое чудовище, Кисе шел, то и дело приобнимая за плечи Куроко, дружески тыча в бок Кагами, и постоянно болтал. Он вспоминал о прошлом, историях то забавных, то откровенно сомнительных, а Хара слушал и запоминал. Таинственное прошлое Куроко Вороньего Князя становилось не таким таинственным, но весьма и весьма захватывающим. Хара понятия не имел, что простые служащие торговых компаний ведут такую насыщенную жизнь. Может, сделать Куроко каким-нибудь опальным принцем, подумал он.

Наконец они подошли к «Свиной рульке».

– Надеюсь, что Ямазаки еще здесь, – пробормотал Хара негромко, но Кагами все равно услышал.

– Сейчас посмотрим.

Они и впрямь нашли Ямазаки в харчевне – за тем же столиком, у окна. Он снова ел – что-то мясное и очень ароматное. Кагами уставился на него с нескрываемой завистью, которую у Ямазаки хватило наглости не заметить.

– О, хороший парень, – сказал он, заметив Хару. – Хороший парень и несостоявшиеся покупатели. Передумали и все-таки вернулись?

– Вернулись, – согласился Куроко.

– Хотя и не передумали, – добавил Кагами.

– Этот? – спросил Кисе, разглядывая Ямазаки. – Какой-то…

Ямазаки перестал жевать и уставился на него:

– Какой-то какой?

Если он рассчитывал запугать Кисе, это ему не удалось.

– Ну, – тот хмыкнул и принялся загибать пальцы. – Рыжий – раз…

Куроко хлопнул его по руке:

– Прекратите. Мы здесь не за этим.

– Опять балаган устроил, – пробурчал Кагами, ткнув Кисе локтем. – Каждый раз одно и то же.

– Нити, – вмешался Хара. – Ямазаки, покажи нам ветряные нити.

Ямазаки открыл было рот.

– Любые, – перебил его Хара, предчувствуя новые вопросы. – Какие угодно.

– Ладно, – пожал плечами Ямазаки, после чего выудил из торбы пучок пряжи и бросил на стол.

– Ого, – Кисе с восхищением присвистнул.

Выбранные Ямазаки нитки оказались малиново-синими, цвета перетекали друг в друга незаметно, Хара вообще не думал, что такое возможно. Кто бы ни окрасил пряжу, он был настоящим мастером.

– Сейчас посмотрим. – Кисе протянул к пряже руку, из широкого рукава его мантии выскользнул опутанный цепочкой кристалл. Он был молочно-белый, с радужным отливом – Хара не раз видел такие в ожерельях состоятельных торговок, но понятия не имел, что их используют в магии.

Кисе качнул рукой, внимательно разглядывая кристалл.

– Ну что? – Кагами нетерпеливо заглянул Кисе через плечо. Тот отстраненно оттолкнул его свободной рукой и снова качнул цепочкой. Солнце играло на острых гранях кристалла, добавляя ему теплых золотых оттенков.

Хара тоже вытянул шею.

– Ничего, – сказал Кисе наконец. – Совсем ничего. Ни капли волшебства.

– Ага! – довольно произнес Кагами. Вид у него был торжествующий.

– Вы точно ничего не напутали? – спросил Хара.

– Обижаешь, – хмыкнул Кисе. – Но если хочешь, могу проверить остальную пряжу.

– Проверьте лучше торговца, – сказал вдруг Куроко.

Хара посмотрел на Ямазаки. Тот воспринял их странные действия спокойно – во всяком случае, вытерпел: наверное, подумал, что они решили не рисковать и позвать мага с проверкой. Непонятно только, почему его не оскорбили слова Кисе. Хара ожидал гнева или досады, хоть чего-нибудь, но Ямазаки лишь смотрел на них с легким любопытством. Этого Хара понять не мог.

– Ладно, – Кисе порылся к притороченному к поясу кошелю и вытащил оттуда еще один кристалл, на этот матово-черный. – Эй, рыжий, дай руку.

– Зачем? – спросил Ямазаки, но руку все же протянул.

Кисе вложил в нее кристалл – и впился в Ямазаки взглядом.

Ничего не произошло.

Ямазаки повертел кристалл в пальцах, пожал плечами и положил его на стол.

– По нолям, – сказал Кисе Куроко. – У него нет способностей к магии. Совсем. Ни к погодной, ни к какой-либо еще. Кого бы вы ни искали, но это не он.

– Слышал? – Кагами ткнул Хару в плечо. – Это не он.

Хара посмотрел на Ямазаки.

– Так вы ветер брать будете? – спросил тот.

– Ветер, – хмыкнул Кагами. – Нет, вы слышали? Ветер! – он расхохотался. – Да твои нитки только на варежки годятся.

– Это значит нет? – спросил Ямазаки и, не дожидаясь ответа, смахнул нитки обратно в торбу.

– Курокоччи, может, перекусим? – предложил Кисе, пряча свои кристаллы в кошель. – Тут вроде неплохо.

– Можно, – поддержал его Кагами.

Так они и поступили.

Кухня в «Свиной рульке» и впрямь оказалась хорошей. Хара с завистью поглядывал на своих товарищей: за Куроко с Кагами платила торговая компания, за Кисе – гильдия, а потому они могли ни в чем себе не отказывать. Самому Харе пришлось заказать дешевую рыбу.

За едой Кисе с Кагами пустились в добродушную перепалку, вспоминая прошлые дела, над которыми им довелось работать вместе. Куроко пил какой-то сладко пахнущий напиток и изредка одергивал то одного, то второго.

Хара молча ел и смотрел на Ямазаки.

Сначала за стол к тому подсел какой-то моряк, потом – изможденная женщина в чепце и темном платье. Два человека – а ведь их компания не так уж долго здесь сидела. Два человека – и они покупали ветряные нити.

Что-то беспокоило Хару – несмотря на все заверения Кисе, что пряжа не была волшебной и что в самом Ямазаки не было ни крупицы магии. После вчерашнего они нашли Ямазаки довольно легко – и так же мог поступить любой, кто покупал у него нитки. Ямазаки был шарлатаном и все же, как приклеенный, сидел в «Свиной рульке» и не боялся, что его разыщут обманутые покупатели. Допустим, моряки разобрались бы что к чему только в море, но женщина? Зачем ветряная пряжа понадобилась той женщине? Неужели она покупала ее для мужа, который боялся огласки? Но кто в своем уме доверит такое важное дело женщине?

Хара отложил недоеденный хлеб и направился к стоявшей за стойкой хозяйке.

– Простите, – он одарил ее своей лучшей улыбкой.

– Да? – хозяйка покосилась на его недоеденное рагу. – Вам не понравилась еда?

– Отличная еда, – заверил Хара поспешно. – Я просто хотел кое-что уточнить.

Как оказалось, Ямазаки обосновался к «Свиной рульке» прочно. Конечно, он не сидел здесь безвылазно, но у него была комната (за которую он исправно платил), и он регулярно возвращался.

– Отличный постоялец, – отозвалась о нем хозяйка. – Постоянный. Вот уже несколько лет…

– Лет? – моргнул Хара.

Ямазаки останавливался в «Свиной рульке» всегда, когда наведывался в Эствик, а наведывался он сюда довольно часто. В округе его знала каждая собака, и, услышав об этом, Хара помрачнел.

Это было неправильно. Картинка была яркой – шарлатан, торгующий поддельной магией – но совершенно не хотела складываться. Ямазаки могли найти и находили – но только чтобы купить еще пряжи.

Совпадение – вспомнились Харе слова Кагами. Но этих совпадений было слишком много.

– Я и сама беру у него ветер, – призналась хозяйка.

– Что? – спросил Хара тупо.

– Помогает студить травяные отвары. По такой жаре самое то.

Хара словно против воли повернул голову к Ямазаки. Тот сидел за столом, ел финики и смотрел в окно.

В нем не было магии. В его пряже не было магии.

Но он продавал людям ветер.

 

 

– Я ничего не понимаю, – пожаловался Хара Куроко, когда наутро они снова встретились в штаб-квартире «Сейрин». Хара потратил остаток вчерашнего дня и добрую половину ночи на то, чтобы разгадать загадку Ямазаки, и у него даже были кое-какие предположения, но это совершенно его не радовало. – Получается, он нас провел.

– Как так? – спросил Кагами, наливая в кружку свежезаваренный чай. На блюде рядом лежали свежие булочки.

– Он продает эти свои нитки постоянно, и никто – никогда! – не приходил к нему, чтобы уличить в обмане и потребовать деньги обратно. Он ведь всегда торчит в этой «Свиной рульке» и совершенно не прячется. Как такое может быть?

– Кисе сказал, что нитки не волшебные, – сказал Куроко, отпивая из кружки немного чая. – И я ему верю.

– Он также сказал, что у Ямазаки магических способностей нет, – напомнил Хара. Кагами поставил перед ним кружку, и он вдохнул исходящий от нее терпкий аромат.

– Я не понял, к чему ты клонишь? – Кагами опустился на стул и затолкал в рот булочку.

– Что, если в этом деле замешан кто-то еще? – Хара возбужденно подался вперед. – Кто-то третий? О ком мы ничего не знаем? Он прячется в тенях и плетет свою паутину, свивая ее в невесомые, легкие кольца, однако порвать эти нити…

– Давай без этих менестрельских штучек, – проворчал Кагами. – Говори нормально.

– В общем, у этого Ямазаки должен быть хозяин.

– Тот, кто снабжает его волшебной пряжей, – предположил Куроко, и Хара кивнул.

– Он просто обязан был продавать зачарованные нити – иначе бы его уже давным-давно раскусили. И если в Ямазаки нет магии, значит, ветром крошку напитывает кто-то еще.

Куроко нахмурился.

– Но ее ведь не было, – сказал вдруг Кагами. – Никакой кристальной крошки не было. У него обычные нитки. Не волшебные, никакие.

– Я думал об этом, – Хара досадливо повел плечом.

– Может, он показал их только нам? – сказал Куроко. – А на самом деле…

– Нет, – покачал головой Хара. – Я видел: он их продает.

– И что это значит? – свел брови Кагами.

– У меня есть только одно объяснение, – Хара отпил из кружки.

– Ну, давай послушаем, – сказал Кагами.

– У Ямазаки есть сообщник, который снабжает его ветряной пряжей. Ее он обычно и продает. Однако на этот раз он решил немного подзаработать, и когда волшебные нитки закончились, перешел на обычные.

– Это имеет смысл только в том случае, если он выходит из бизнеса, – сказал Куроко. – Иначе терять с трудом заработанную репутацию просто глупо.

– Вот именно, – согласился Хара. – И если Ямазаки и вправду завязывает с торговлей ветром, может, он согласится сдать своего сообщника?

– Мы должны с ним поговорить, – кивнул Куроко.

– После чая, – сказал Кагами твердо.

Хара придвинул к себе кружку и потянулся за булочкой.

 

 

Когда они наконец добрались до «Свиной рульки», Ямазаки там не оказалось. Стол, за которым он всегда сидел, занимал какой-то пузатый торговец, за обе щеки уплетавший кашу с мясом.

– А где ваш Ямазаки? – спросил Хара у хозяйки.

– Ушел, – развела руками та.

– Гулять по городу? – понадеялся Хара, хотя где-то в глубине души уже знал, что дело не в этом.

– Да нет, просто съехал.

Куроко с Кагами переглянулись.

Хара бессильно сжал кулаки: это был конец.

– Может, вы знаете, куда он отправился?

По словам хозяйки, Ямазаки собирался куда-то на север. Больше у нее узнать ничего не удалось.

– Упустили! – Хара сердито стукнул кулаком о ближайшую стену. Они покинули «Свиную рульку» и теперь бесцельно брели по улице.

– Не совсем, – сказал Куроко спокойно. – Его еще можно догнать.

– Догнать? – отозвался Хара эхом.

– Он вышел сегодня утром и вряд ли торопится.

– Да, – сказал Хара, немного поразмыслив. – Да, это выход.

– У нас нет ничего, кроме неясных подозрений и догадок, – покачал головой Кагами. – Нас никто не отпустит.

– Нас – нет, – согласился Куроко. – Но Хара сам себе хозяин.

– Погодите-погодите, – Хара выставил перед собой руки. – Вы что же, собираетесь отправить меня одного?!

– Это может быть хорошая история, – кашлянул Кагами.

– Не заговаривайте мне зубы! – огрызнулся Хара. – Тем более что вы все равно не умеете этого делать.

– Но это и впрямь может быть хорошая история, – поддержал напарника Куроко. – Ветер не ветер, магия не магия…

– Да знаю я, – буркнул Хара. – Но все равно…

– Ну, мы ведь тебя не бросаем, – сказал Кагами.

– Нет? – с подозрением спросил Хара.

– Нет.

– Нет, – сказал Куроко.

– Что вы задумали? – спросил Хара.

Кагами дружелюбно ткнул его в плечо:

– Тебе понравится.

 

 

Сборы Хары были недолгими – всего-то забрать свой мешок из харчевни. Хозяйка на прощанье сунула ему сверток с пирогом: кажется, пронзительная любовная лирика, которую Хара исполнял по утрам для стряпух, растопила ее сердце.

– Ну, вот, я готов. Что дальше? – Хара выжидающе посмотрел на Куроко. Они с Кагами дожидались его в своей тесной комнатушке в штаб-квартире компании. Куроко писал отчет, а Кагами то и дело заглядывал ему через плечо, напоминая о тех или иных деталях.

– А дальше, – Куроко отложил перо и улыбнулся, – начинается самое интересное. Пойдемте.

– Готовься, менестрель, – сказал Кагами. – Сейчас ты кое-что увидишь.

Хара ожидал, что его проведут в оружейную и покажут что-нибудь шипастое и жуткое, но вместо этого Куроко потащил его куда-то наверх. Они поднялись по скрипучей лестнице под самую крышу и оказались в большой комнате, вдоль стен которой тянулись насесты. На насестах сидели вороны.

Все они тут же повернулись к Куроко. Харе стало не по себе.

Куроко прошел к насестам, ласково касаясь черного оперенья и раздавая птицам припасенные лакомства.

– Зачем мы здесь? – спросил Хара.

Не отвечая, Куроко наклонился к одному из воронов и что-то прошептал. Ворон взмахнул крыльями и взлетел ему на плечо.

– Ну вот, – Куроко выпрямился и шагнул к Харе. – Ниго, это Хара. Хара, это Ниго. – он погладил ворона по голове.

– Ниго, – произнес Хара без выражения.

– Он очень понятливый, – заверил Куроко.

– И что, по-вашему, я буду с ним делать?

– Кормить, – вклинился Кагами, и на лице его заиграла широкая ухмылка, – и беречь. Лелеять и холить.

– И все? – спросил Хара, с сомнением покосившись на ворона.

– Ну, в общем, да.

– Тогда на кой он мне сдался?

Ниго разразился громким карканьем.

– Когда вы раскроете тайну этого Ямазаки… – Куроко наградил Хару неодобрительным взглядом и сунул своему пернатому любимцу еще одну полоску мяса.

– …или впутаешься в неприятности, с которыми не сможешь справиться даже с помощью своего болтливого языка… – ввернул Кагами.

– Отправьте к нам Ниго, и мы придем на помощь, – закончил Куроко.

– В смысле, отправить с ним письмо, – уточнил Хара.

– Письмо тоже можете, – кивнул Куроко благосклонно. – Еще один взгляд на ситуацию не помешает. Ниго.

Ворон взмахнул крыльями и перелетел на плечо Хары. Тот повернул голову и встретился взглядом с блестящими птичьими глазами. В них светился несомненный разум, пусть даже чуждый и нечеловеческий. Ни одна птица, по мнению Хары, не имела права смотреть так осмысленно.

Хара повел плечом. Ниго предостерегающе каркнул.

– Ниго, – сказал Куроко строго, – ты меня очень обяжешь.

Ворон каркнул еще раз – теперь виновато. Кагами смотрел на Хару почти что с сочувствием – кажется, в присутствии этих странных птиц ему тоже было не по себе.

– Я так понимаю, – Хара протянул руку Куроко и, получив от него полоску вяленого мяса, сунул угощение ворону. Тот поколебался, но все-таки принял подачку, – другой помощи я не получу?

– Любая другая помощь только разрушит вашу легенду, – Куроко укоризненно посмотрел на Хару, словно не мог поверить, что ему приходится объяснять такие простые вещи. – Простому менестрелю, путешествующему по Империи в поисках новых историй, не составит труда завоевать доверие попутчика.

– Вот именно, – Кагами хлопнул Хару по свободному плечу. – Споешь ему пару похабных песенок, наверняка в твоем репертуаре таких хватает…

– Разделите с ним ужин и скромный ночлег, – поддержал напарника Куроко.

– На худой конец проставишь ему пару пива, и он выложит тебе все как на духу. Зачем тебе еще какая-то помощь?

– А как насчет денег? – поинтересовался Хара. Кажется, выторговать у этих двоих помощь было делом заведомо зряшным, но Хара собирался поиметь с ситуации хоть что-нибудь. – На эту самую пару пива. Да и вообще на дорогу.

Кагами с Куроко переглянулись.

– Боюсь, – сказал Куроко, – вопрос денег вам придется обсудить с нашим начальством.

Они спустились вниз и провели Хару в уже знакомую комнатушку – к начальству. Возможно, попади Хара на Айду, ему удалось бы выторговать несколько монет, но его снова встретил Хьюга. Сегодня тот выглядел еще непримиримей: тени под глазами стали глубже, лицо – бледнее, а стопки окружавших его бумаг выросли вдвое. При появлении Хары в уголках его рта залегли недовольные складки, прозрачно намекавшие, что за общение с менестрелями Хьюге не платят, а потому тратить на них свое время он не собирается.

– Дорожные расходы, – Хара перешел сразу к делу. Имелся небольшой шанс, что Хьюга оценит его краткость и деловой подход.

– Вон, – сказал Хьюга и снова уткнулся в ведомость.

Конечно, Хара не собирался сдаваться так просто: у него были доводы и аргументы, и запасной план, который никогда не подводил и заключался в том, что если канючить достаточно долго, всегда можно получить желаемое. Но Хара едва успел открыть рот, как Хьюга, не поднимая глаз от бумаг, позвал:

– Кагами.

Наверное, за последние несколько дней Хара в глазах Кагами показал себя не с худшей стороны: тот был почти нежен и просто вытолкал его в коридор.

– А вот госпожа Айда наверняка пошла бы мне навстречу, я уверен, – буркнул Хара, поправляя камзол.

– Нет, – сказал Куроко.

– Ни хрена подобного, – поддержал его Кагами.

– Если госпожа Рико вернется в хорошем настроении, то просто велит Кагами еще раз вытолкать вас вон.

– А если в поганом, то вытолкает тебя сама.

– Однако убедиться в этом вы сможете не раньше вечера.

– А за это время Ямазаки успеет отмахать уже порядочное расстояние, и догнать его будет непросто. Неужели несколько тумаков стоят Истории?

Дознатчики ловко выплетали на двоих общую нить беседы. Хара едва не завертел головой, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, но вовремя сдержался и одарил обоих одинаково неприязненным взглядом.

А я ведь даже гадостей про них написать не могу, подумал он с раздражением, раз уж они все равно собираются читать черновики. И смухлевать с готовым текстом тоже не выйдет, иначе Кагами и вправду меня отыщет и вырвет ноги. И уж ему-то дорожные расходы наверняка оплатят.

– Пойдемте, – Куроко наградил его скупой улыбкой, – мы проводим вас до городских ворот.

 

 

Ворот в Эствике – как и застав – было двое. Их называли воротами Быка и Ястреба: дорога из первых убегала на северо-запад, вторая – прямиком на север. Ямазаки мог покинуть город через любые.

Хара ожидал, что он выберет северо-запад: эти ворота вели в самое сердце Империи, в большие города, славящиеся своим богатством, различными искусствами и магией. Где и было прятаться сообщнику Ямазаки, как не в одном из них. Наверняка тот окажется еще одним недоучкой или магом средней руки, вылетевшим из магического цеха. Не выдающимся, нет: выдающийся не опустился бы до нелегальной погодной магии – амбиции не те. А этот… хм… Не совсем бесталанный, если покупатели на него не жалуются, и неглупый, если сумел остаться в стороне, пристроив к делу Ямазаки, а то и еще кого-нибудь. Не слишком впечатляющий противник, придется приукрашивать. Изобретать таинственные ритуалы и девственниц в прозрачных белых одеждах – публика от такого визжит. Про свое участие в истории, конечно, не скажешь – никакая посторонняя помощь не должна испортить триумф Кагами Неустрашимого и Куроко Вороньего Князя – но можно… намекнуть. Очень осторожно и как бы неохотно. А там, если повезет…

– Слышишь, не было его тут. Пойдем. – Кагами больно ткнул Хару в бок, и тот очнулся от безудержных мечтаний о том, как становится «тем самым менестрелем», выступает при дворе и сорит деньгами налево-направо.

– Куда пойдем?

– К другим воротам.

– К северным?! Они же в глушь ведут. Какого хрена ему там делать?

– Вот и посмотрим, – сказал Кагами.

– Может, он просто смешался с толпой? – предположил Хара. – Трудно ли? Плащ, шляпа – и вся недолга.

– Может, – согласился Куроко. – И все-таки надо сходить и проверить.

– Только время тратить.

– Лучше потратить его сейчас, чем отмахать пол-Империи и обнаружить, что пошел не той дорогой, – сказал Кагами назидательно.

На то, чтобы пересечь город и достичь заставы Ястреба, у них ушел еще один час. Час времени, которого и так было немного. Хара злился, и чувствовавший это Ниго беспокойно топтался у него на плече. Куроко был безмятежен, Кагами – до неприличия бодр.

– Рыжий? – стоявший на воротах стражник лениво оперся на алебарду.

– Рыжий и здоровый, – поправил Кагами.

– Что-то не припомню.

– А так? – Куроко протянул стражнику мелкую денежку.

– И сейчас нет.

– Не наглей, – посоветовал Кагами.

– Ну ладно, – стражник сунул монетку в карман. – Был один такой. Часа три назад, может, больше. Приметный.

– Врет, – сказал Хара убежденно. – Это же дорога в ебеня! Что ему там делать?

– Вот это ты и выяснишь, – Кагами хлопнул Хару по спине. – Если поторопишься, разумеется.

– Удачного пути, – пожелал Куроко.

– Главное, не возвращайся слишком быстро, – сказал Кагами.

– Кагами, – укорил Куроко.

Тот пожал плечами.

– Ниго, – позвал Куроко. Ворон наклонил голову. – Рассчитываю на твое благоразумие.

Хара нахмурился. Они должны были отправиться за Ямазаки втроем. Эствик, как и непримиримое начальство, остался бы позади, дознатчики бы немного расслабились и – как знать – сболтнули бы что-нибудь интересное. К тому же, Хара мог ненавязчиво впутать их в потасовку и посмотреть, так ли уж ловко Кагами вырывает противникам ноги, чтобы знать, чего опасаться, если он и впрямь решится приукрасить баллады.

Это был отличный план, не слишком сложный, выполнимый – и тем обиднее было, что он провалился.

– Вот ты здесь топчешься, – сказал Кагами, – а Ямазаки между тем уходит все дальше.

Наверняка им с Куроко не терпелось выставить его из города и продолжить ловить торговцев ветром. Они не верили, что за Ямазаки кто-то стоит, что вся эта история и впрямь не так проста. Его спроваживали искать… ну да, скривился Хара, ветра в поле, чтобы не путался под ногами и не лез с вопросами.

– Боюсь, Кагами прав, – сказал Куроко.

Хара зло уставился на дознатчиков. Ну, погодите, подумал он. Еще посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним. Я обязательно докажу свою правоту и выведу Ямазаки на чистую воду, раскручу всю эту историю и озолочусь. Кто сказал, что мне обязательно писать героические баллады? Это вполне может быть въедливая пародия об умнице-менестреле, который помогает распутывать дела двум недотепам-дознатчикам из торговой компании. Куроко Вороний Князь, ну-ну…

Словно прочитав его мысли, Куроко нахмурился и покачал головой. Кагами тут же сжал кулак и посмотрел на Хару.

Тот ответил натянутой улыбкой.

Деньги, подумал он. Едва разбогатею, сразу найму какого-нибудь громилу. Может, даже кого-нибудь из гильдии бойцов. Как там зовут их последнюю знаменитость? Аомине что-то там…

– Идите, господин Хара, – вздохнул Куроко. – И пусть боги уберегут вас.

– От неприятностей? – спросил Хара.

– От глупости. Глядишь, тогда и в неприятности не впутаетесь.

Будь на Харе дорожный плащ, он бы обязательно драматично взмахнул полой. Но день выдался жаркий и суетливый, плаща на нем не было, и потому Хара просто повернулся и вышел за ворота.

 

 

Тракт, выходящий из ворот Ястреба, убегал далеко на север. Иногда его пересекали другие дороги, свернув на которые, можно было добраться до равнинных провинций и разбросанных по ним городов. Однако если не сворачивать и продолжать двигаться дальше, можно было упереться в горы и затеряться среди тамошних деревушек с их заунывными песнями, крохотными заплатками полей и неприветливой погодой.

Хара шагал по дороге размеренным, неутомимым шагом – так, словно собирался одним махом пересечь всю Империю. Изредка он замирал и вглядывался вдаль, надеясь увидеть рыжие волосы, однако пока что ему не везло. Иногда ему попадались другие путешественники – торговцы, тащившие на спине заплечные короба, крестьяне на телегах и пешком, ремесленники и даже чиновники. Менестрели не попадались, и Хара счел это хорошим знаком. Кое-кто и впрямь запомнил рыжего верзилу – это позволяло надеяться, что Хара все-таки угадал с дорогой.

После первых нескольких миль Ниго внезапно взмахнул крыльями и взмыл в небо. Описав над Харой круг, он устремился вдаль – туда, где бледно-голубое небо сливалось с линией горизонта. Хара проводил его хмурым взглядом: он очень рассчитывал, что Ниго к нему больше не вернется. Одна проблема – придется что-то врать Куроко. Хотя почему врать? Его драгоценный ворон бросил Хару первым.

_Жил да был Вороний Князь._

_В драку лез он не спросясь._

_В реку шел, не зная броду,_

_Невзирая на погоду_

_В море выходил._

 

_Раз отправился в дорогу_

_Князь сиятельный Куроко,_

_Но у тихого причала_

_Его банда поджидала._

 

_И тогда Вороний Князь_

_Не ударил мордой в грязь._

_Стал с бандитами сражаться:_

_И ругаться, и плеваться_

_Изо всех он сил._

 

_В том опаснейшем сраженье_

_Потерпел князь пораженье._

_Три крестьянина побили дрекольем._

_Был ограблен князь и бит._

_Весь от страха он дрожит._

_И кружит теперь над князем воронье._

Время текло неторопливо и вяло, и Хара развлекал себя тем, что изобретал оскорбительные куплеты. Кагами упрямо рифмовался только с вырванными ногами, и это очень раздражало.

Когда день перевалил за середину, Хара добрался до очередной безымянной деревушки и решил, что не помешает перекусить. Харчевня здесь была всего одна, а потому имелся приличный шанс, что Ямазаки туда заглядывал.

Может, он и сейчас там торчит, подумал Хара. Куда ему спешить?

Хара немного помедлил на пороге, пытаясь придумать какую-нибудь подходящую к случаю реплику, естественную и не слишком глупую. Может, напомнить об их мимолетном знакомстве? Или лучше не стоит? Вряд ли он произвел хорошее впечатление. А что тогда? Набиться в попутчики? Но нужно будет объяснять, как его сюда занесло. Что сказать? Что сказать?

Ай, да какая, к черту, разница, решил Хара. Придумаю что-нибудь.

Он толкнул дверь, вошел в харчевню, и его тут же окутал соблазнительный запах жаркого. Хара сглотнул и огляделся. Народу было немного – два-три завсегдатая, какой-то хмырь с зелеными волосами и пялящиеся на него подавальщицы. Рыжих не было в помине.

Зато здесь есть еда, утешил себя Хара. Он полил на руки водой из стоявшего у двери ковшика и двинулся к свободному столу. Подавальщицы на Хару не смотрели: хмырь с зелеными волосами интересовал их куда больше. Хара тоже покосился на него: ну и ничего особенного – за вычетом волос. Девицы таких любят, хотя за что – непонятно. Очкарик опять-таки. После знакомства с непримиримым Хьюгой очкарики вызывали у Хары откровенную неприязнь.

Он побарабанил пальцами по столу и уставился на подавальщиц. Те машинально повернулись на звук, поймали взгляд Хары и покраснели. Та, что помладше, сбежала на кухню, вторая одернула передник и направилась к нему.

– День добрый, господин, – сказала она. – Чего желаете?

Хара побренчал в кармане остатками монет и заказал жаркое, краюху хлеба и пиво. Подавальщица присела, после чего поспешила на кухню.

За неимением других занятий Хара снова принялся изучать хмыря. Тот тоже ел – неторопливо и обстоятельно, и в придачу к вилке даже пользовался ножом. Возможно, именно это и заворожило подавальщиц.

Завсегдатаи поглядывали на хмыря задумчиво и часто, но в разговор не вступали.

– Кто такой? – спросил Хара у подавальщицы, которая как раз принесла его заказ и теперь расставляла на столе миски.

– Предсказатель, господин.

Интерес Хары к хмырю заметно возрос.

– И что, хороший?

– Очень! Предсказал хозяйке скорое возвращение мужа, а ведь его корабль два года назад отплыл из Эствика, и с тех пор о нем не было ни слуху, ни духу.

– И что муж?

– Явился полчаса назад. Сейчас они с хозяйкой наверху… – подавальщица опустила ресницы. – Обновляют брачные клятвы.

Хара хмыкнул.

– И долго этот предсказатель у вас сидит?

– Да еще утром пришел. Сделал полдюжины предсказаний в деревне, часть уже даже сбылась.

– Вот как?

– Сейчас дообедает и дальше пойдет.

– Ага. – Хара посмотрел на миску предсказателя: еды там оставалось меньше трети. Действовать нужно было быстро. – Спасибо, милая.

Он оттеснил подавальщицу в сторону, встал, подошел к столу предсказателя и опустился на стоящую напротив лавку. Предсказатель поднял глаза. Те оказались зеленей травы, и даже очки были не в силах скрыть пронзительного взгляда.

Хара невольно задумался, может, предсказателя тоже всунуть в какую-нибудь балладу? Ему отчаянно не хватало хорошей фактуры, а этот был…

Предсказатель снова принялся жевать.

Хладнокровная скотина, подумал Хара с уважением.

Какое-то время они молчали. Затем предсказатель поправил очки и неприветливо воззрился на Хару:

– Вы что-то хотели, я так полагаю?

– Предсказание, разумеется, – не стал вилять Хара.

– Пять монет, я так полагаю.

Это был откровенный грабеж, и невольное уважение Хары еще больше возросло.

– Да я таких денег даже столичным предсказателям не платил!

– И ничего хорошего они вам не сказали, я так полагаю.

– В любом случае, пять – это слишком дорого. Почему бы вам не сделать небольшую скидку?

– Ввиду чего?

Вопрос и впрямь был толковый. Окажись это предсказательница, и Хара мог бы расплатиться поцелуями. Сам он котировал их очень высоко, так что дело закончилось бы к обоюдному удовольствию. Однако хмырь был предсказателем, а потому вариант с поцелуями отпадал.

– Ладно, – Хара опустил руки на стол. – Раскроем карты. Денег у меня нет.

– Какое горе, я так полагаю, – произнес предсказатель равнодушно.

– Но я могу сочинить про вас балладу.

– Ненавижу баллады.

– Тогда я могу не сочинять про вас балладу? – выкрутился Хара.

Какое-то время они сверлили друг друга взглядами.

– Рифма к слову «предсказание»? – спросил вдруг предсказатель.

– «В дерьме купание», – мерзко улыбнулся Хара.

– Так и быть, – капитулировал предсказатель. – Я предсказываю вам судьбу, а вы не сочиняете, я так полагаю.

– Ладно.

Предсказатель кивнул, отодвинул миску, извлек из дорожной сумки гадальный шар и осторожно положил его на стол. Шар был обычный, из прозрачного хрусталя – гадалки и шарлатаны пользовались такими повсеместно. Предсказатель поместил ладони по обе стороны от шара – касаться не касался, лишь согревал исходящим от рук теплом. От зрелищных пассов и непонятных восклицаний он воздержался, что выдавало либо презрение к дешевым уловкам, либо незаинтересованность в предсказании из-за сомнительной выгоды.

Хара собрался было отпустить какое-нибудь едкое замечание, но тут лицо предсказателя стало сосредоточенным, а внутри шара закрутился рой золотистых искр. Хара разинул рот: основы предсказания были знакомы ему не понаслышке, и он прекрасно знал, что гадальные принадлежности должны были вести себя по-другому.

Искры роились внутри шара, сплетались в переливающиеся потоки, перетекали в малопонятные образы, дрожали и осыпались, и начинали клубиться снова.

К черту пять монет, подумал Хара, выуживая деньги из кошелька и швыряя их на стол. Я просто обязан описать это в балладе!

Образы, яркие и запоминающиеся, уже роились у него в голове: таинственный предсказатель, отслеживающий нити судеб, который никогда не ошибается. Не друг и не враг, темная лошадка. Если Хара таки соберется писать серьезный героический цикл, можно будет схлестнуть его с тем желтоглазым магом, Кисе, и посмотреть, что получится.

– Как вас зовут? – спросил он у предсказателя.

– Мидорима, – отсутствующе отозвался тот.

Мидорима, подумал Хара. Мидорима… какой? Читающий Судьбы? Нет, слишком просто и без изюминки. Может, быть…

Искры в хрустальном шаре медленно потухли.

– Интересно, – сказал Мидорима..

– Что? – тут же спросил Хара.

Не отвечая, Мидорима пожевал губу, спрятал шар обратно в сумку и достал вместо него маленький кожаный мешочек.

– Подержите, – Мидорима сунул мешочек Харе, и тот машинально взвесил его в руке: легкий – и скучный, никаких оккультных символов, ничего. Кажется, насчет дешевых уловок Хара оказался прав.

– Достаточно. – Мидорима забрал мешочек, вытряхнул из него руны и принялся их перебирать. Очевидно, что-то ему не понравилось – и продолжало не нравиться.

После рун настал черед таро. Харе пришлось долго их тасовать, а после вытаскивать многочисленные карты. Все это время Мидорима задумчиво сопел.

– Ну, все понятно, – сказал он, когда таро наконец были разложены и истолкованы.

– Ну? – поторопил Хара.

Не отвечая, Мидорима сгреб со стола монеты и бросил их в сумку, затем одарил Хару хмурым взглядом:

– И никаких баллад.

– Никаких оскорбительных баллад.

Мидорима скривился.

– Так что там с моей судьбой? – спросил Хара.

– Вы найдете то, что ищете, – Мидорима начал собирать карты. – Счастливый талисман – старая подкова.

– У меня ее нет.

– Тогда советую раздобыть. Она вам понадобится.

Потому что я найду то, что искал, подумал Хара. Но что именно? Деньги? Славу? Ямазаки? Хорошую историю для баллады? Что?

– Это все? – спросил он у Мидоримы.

– Все.

– Маловато как-то на пять монет.

Мидорима пожал плечами, затем вновь принялся за недоеденный обед.

Больше говорить он явно ничего не собирался, поэтому Харе оставалось только откланяться и вернуться за свой стол.

Мидорима допил пиво, промокнул рот, отсчитал пригоршню мелких монет и направился к выходу. Завсегдатаи проводили его долгими взглядами. Подавальщицы низко присели, вразнобой пожелав счастливой дороги.

Харя принялся за еду.

К добру ли, к худу трактовать полученное предсказание, он пока что не знал, однако разжиться счастливым талисманом и вправду бы не помешало. Старую подкову он стащил в местной кузнице, заморочив кузнецу голову небылицами, которые выдал за последние новости из Эствика.

Больше в этой деревне делать было нечего, и Хара двинулся дальше. По слухам, Ямазаки или кто-то очень на него похожий ел в харчевне несколькими часами раньше. Купленный у него ветер должен был сушить развешанное на заднем дворе белье, как только хозяйка разберется со своими брачными клятвами и распечатает пучок. Хару так и подмывало задержаться и посмотреть, что будет, когда обман раскроется, однако Ямазаки угрожал уйти все дальше, и Хара с тяжелым сердцем бросился его догонять.

Достичь этой цели ему удалось ближе к ночи. Ввалившись в харчевню, стоявшую на краю какой-то захудалой деревушки, он жадно выхлебал кружку пива, а потом повернулся и наткнулся взглядом на ослепительно рыжие вихры. Они были такими яркими, что, казалось, освещали полумрак зала ничуть не хуже светильников.

– Ну наконец-то, – Хара подхватил еще кружку пива, шагнул к столу, за которым сидел Ямазаки, и бесцеремонно плюхнулся напротив. – Вечер добрый, – пожелал он, салютуя кружкой.

– А, хороший парень, – сказал Ямазаки, продолжая обгладывать куриную ножку. Никакого удивления при виде Хары он не выказал, а ведь должен был хотя бы заинтересоваться! Хара мысленно скрипнул зубами: кажется, легенда, на разработку которой он угробил вторую половину дня, ему не пригодится. И для чего только из кожи вон лез?

– Хара, – сказал Хара. – Хара Казуя. Можешь звать меня Хара. – Он стащил с тарелки Ямазаки кусок мяса и бросил в рот.

– А я-то думал, ты в Эствике остался, – сказал Ямазаки.

– Что делать в Эствике?

По-хорошему, Ямазаки должен был спросить: «А в этих ебенях что делать?», однако он только продолжил жевать. Харе начало казаться, что втереться к нему в доверие будет или легче легкого – или вообще невозможно.

– А ты куда направляешься? – спросил Хара, когда стало ясно, что новых расспросов не последует.

– На север, – сказал Ямазаки.

– Далеко на север?

– А тебе зачем?

– Ну… Мне тоже нужно на север. Могли бы пойти вместе. Вдвоем веселей и все такое.

– Да без проблем.

– Что, правда? – удивился Хара. – То есть… отлично.

Все складывалось хорошо – на удивление хорошо. Вечер тоже вышел толковый. Узнав, что Хара менестрель, хозяйка предложила ему бесплатный ужин в обмен на несколько песен: кажется, менестрели этот медвежий угол своим вниманием не баловали. Отказываться не было никаких причин – Ямазаки был тут, ел (и куда в него столько влезало?) и сбегать не собирался.

Хара достал лютню и, усевшись у стойки на колченогий табурет, принялся наигрывать стандартный набор – «Снежное дитя», «Песню про лгуна», «Жалобу девушки»… Эти песни знали везде. Посетители приняли его радушно и вскоре уже бодро сдвигали кружки в такт на особо смачных моментах. Мало-помалу весть о менестреле облетела всю деревню, и вскоре в трактир набились все, кто только мог. Чтобы пощадить уши добропорядочных жен, Хара исполнил несколько любовных баллад со всеми их «…грустью раздумий и снов, мукой любви я объята…», после чего затянул баллады из бесконечного цикла о подвигах Красного Императора Акаши. Это было очень патриотично.

Время от времени Хара прикладывался к кружке с травяным отваром – за работой было лучше не пить. Последнюю песню он допел, когда ночь за окном сменили предрассветные сумерки. Ямазаки давно ушел спать – на баллады ему было плевать – и Хара очень жалел, что не может последовать его примеру.

Отчаянно зевая, он поднялся наверх и при тусклом свете свечного огарка разыскал комнатку, которую хозяйка отвела им с Ямазаки. Спотыкаясь о разбросанные вещи и чертыхаясь на чем свет стоит, Хара пробрался к свободной кровати и, поставив блюдце с огарком на подоконник, принялся раздеваться.

Ямазаки на соседней кровати спал, разбросав руки и ноги. Рот его был приоткрыт, волосы топорщились. На первый взгляд в нем не было ничего особенного, на второй… на второй тоже не было. Ямазаки вовсе не выглядел героем Истории, способной озолотить Хару и снискать ему заслуженную славу.

Впрочем, подумал Хара, как еще может выглядеть обычная мелкая сошка? Эта мысль принесла ему успокоение и, задув свечу, он юркнул под одеяло и тут же уснул.

 

 

Наутро, когда Хара проснулся, Ямазаки – и его вещей – в комнате уже не было. Несколько секунд Хара тупо смотрел на убранную кровать, затем грязно выругался: неужели этот рыжий увалень его провел?

Как оказалось, боялся он зря. Ямазаки нашелся внизу: сидел за столом, наворачивал яичницу со шкварками и продавал местным простофилям ветер.

Хара приветственно махнул рукой, дождался ответного кивка и опустился за соседний стол. Хозяйка принесла ему завтрак, и Хара принялся есть и наблюдать за Ямазаки.

Все было так же, как ему и запомнилось по прошлому разу. Ямазаки вызнавал у покупателей, для чего им нужен ветер, а затем вручал пучок цветастых ниток и отправлял восвояси. Нитки были изумительными – Хара не видел такого богатства цвета даже у профессиональных вышивальщиц. Не приходилось сомневаться, что многие из женщин, купивших ветер, не упустят случая принарядиться с их помощью – хотя Ямазаки и запрещал это делать.

Хара проглотил свою яичницу практически не жуя. Он ожидал, что Ямазаки совершит две-три сделки, после чего им придется поспешно сбегать, пока деревенские не обнаружили обман. Однако Ямазаки не выказывал ни малейшего беспокойства. Он ел, задавал свои дурацкие вопросы, и, кажется, совершенно никуда не торопился. Хара никак не мог понять, то ли он так смел, то ли глуп.

После того, как желающие приобрести ветер закончились, Ямазаки выбрал остатки жира с тарелки хлебной коркой, сунул ее в рот и поднялся из-за стола.

Хара тоже встал. Вещи были давным-давно сложены и убраны.

Когда они уже выходили из харчевни, хозяйка сунула Харе сверток с пирогом и хлопнула его по заду. Хара покосился на Ямазаки – тот молчал. То ли из деликатности, то ли его было не так просто шокировать. Хара пожал плечами.

Когда они уже вышли из деревни, в воздухе раздалось хлопанье крыльев, и на плечо Харе опустился Ниго. Хара ругнулся и попытался сбросить его с себя. Ниго укоризненно каркнул и клюнул Хару за ухо. Было не больно – но очень, очень унизительно.

– Явился? – спросил Хара хмуро. – А я-то уж думал, что благополучно от тебя избавился.

Ниго снова каркнул.

– Твой? – спросил Ямазаки, кивая на ворона. На лице его читался легкий интерес.

Хара осторожно кивнул.

– Занятный питомец. – «Занятный» было мягко сказано. С широкими крыльями, блестящим опереньем и бусинками глаз, Ниго выглядел очень впечатляющим. – Зачем он тебе?

– Ну, знаешь… – Хара лихорадочно пытался придумать какое-нибудь оправдание. – Он делает меня… интереснее и загадочнее, да. Публика любит такие вещи.

– А-а, – протянул Ямазаки. Какое-то время они с Ниго внимательно изучали друг друга, затем ворон беззвучно разинул клюв. – Пирог дай, – попросил вдруг Ямазаки.

– Мой пирог? – нахмурился Хара. – Еще чего. Я его честно заработал.

– Я видел.

Хара никогда не краснел – годы ученичества и несколько беспутных месяцев в столице отучили его от этого раз и навсегда – но в тоне Ямазаки было что-то, что едва не заставило его изменить этой привычке.

Чертыхнувшись, он выудил из сумки пирог и протянул его Ямазаки.

– Ну ты и проглот.

Ямазаки не ответил. Отщипнув от пирога небольшой кусок, он поманил к себе Ниго. Тот перелетел к нему на плечо, немного потоптался и осторожно склевал угощение.

Вот проклятый комок перьев, подумал Хара. Нашел с кем дружбу водить. Этот рыжий, между прочим, наше задание. И вообще, это мой пирог.

Ямазаки скормил Ниго большую часть пирога, а что осталось – прикончили они с Харой. Наевшись, Ниго нахохлился и, кажется, уснул. Плеча Ямазаки он так и не покинул. Хара не знал, смеяться или клокотать от ярости.

К обеду они уже успели покрыть весьма значительное расстояние – шагалось с Ямазаки легко. Иметь с ним дело вообще оказалось на удивление просто – Хара, который давно уже привык искать двойное дно во всех, с кем сводила его жизнь, не мог перестать удивляться. Понемногу они разговорились – как оказалось, было о чем. Ямазаки тоже побродил по Империи, на жизнь в которой имел простоватый, хотя и занятный взгляд. Они обсудили кое-какие провинции, их особенности и традиции, кухню (говорил в основном Ямазаки) и много чего еще. Хара ненавязчиво направлял беседу в нужное русло, задавал невинные на первый взгляд вопросы – и даже получал ответы. Он думал, что к обеду будет знать о Ямазаки все – да и что там было знать? – однако, к своему неприятному удивлению, вдруг обнаружил, что выяснил о Ямазаки всего три вещи. Тот много путешествовал, был не дурак поесть и любил незамысловатые шутки. Ямазаки не уклонился ни от одного вопроса, однако его ответы совершенно не позволяли понять, что он за птица.

По пути им встретились несколько деревень и даже маленький городок – Ямазаки торговал ветром в каждом. Выручка была не слишком серьезная – так, несколько монет. Часть их он проел, а на остаток купил неокрашенной шерсти.

– Зачем она тебе? – спросил Хара, глядя, как Ямазаки укладывает в сумку мотки.

– Для дела.

– Для какого?

Ямазаки одарил его недоуменным взглядом, словно не мог поверить, что Хара и впрямь это спрашивает, затем потряс одним из пучков пряжи, которую выдавал за ветряную.

– А, – сказал Хара. – А почему ты не купил краску?

Во взгляде Ямазаки промелькнула жалость.

– Что? – ощетинился Хара.

– Зачем мне краска? Я не крашу шерсть.

Ямазаки сделал небольшое ударение на «Я».

– А кто красит? – тут же спросил Хара. Представился редкий случай выяснить что-то полезное. – Ты с кем-то работаешь? – поторопил он, не получив немедленного ответа.

– Не то чтобы работаю, – сказал Ямазаки. – Скорее это что-то вроде дружеских услуг.

– И кто тебе их оказывает?

Если Ямазаки не врал (хотя зачем ему?), то на неизвестного погодника он работал не один. Отлично, подумал Хара, сладко замирая от мыслей о том, как Куроко с Кагами будут кусать локти, когда он выведет на чистую воду целую нелегальную сеть торговцев ветром.

– Мацуказе, Хирото, Ямасе… – принялся перечислять Ямазаки. Хара лихорадочно запоминал. – Дагода, Ньорд, Хамсин, Фён, Блез…

Внутри у Хары все пело. Сколько же их? Сколько их еще будет?

– Конг, Ю, Кио…

– Стоп. – Хара с возмущением уставился на Ямазаки. Часть имен была расхожей, часть – весьма необычной. Конг, Ю и Кио были как раз из их числа, однако – так уж получилось – Харе они были знакомы. Посоветовавший ему вчера счастливый талисман Мидорима тоже наверняка их знал. Это были ветры, с помощью которых в восточных провинциях предсказывали будущее. Конг – ветер, рев которого напоминает мычание быка, предвещающий счастливый год. Ю – ветер, грохочущий, словно промокший барабан и предвещающий наводнение. Кио – ветер, шумный как толпа из тысячи человек и предупреждающий о плохом годе.

Остальные имена тоже, наверное, принадлежат ветрам, подумал Хара зло.

– Ну ты и мудак, – сказал он Ямазаки.

Тот ухмыльнулся.

Ничего, утешил себя Хара, не стоит отчаиваться. Впереди у нас долгий путь, и мне наверняка еще не раз представится возможность что-нибудь разузнать. В конце концов, Империя не за один день строилась. Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним.

Уже гораздо позже, бредя за Ямазаки и Ниго по разбитой дороге, Хара вдруг осознал, что во всей этой истории появились новые нестыковки. Если Ямазаки и впрямь собирался выйти из ветряной торговли, зачем тогда ему понадобилась новая чистая пряжа? А если не собирался, то почему обманывал покупателей, всучивая им нитки без кристальной крошки?

 

 

На третий день их совместного путешествия, где-то ближе к обеду, им начали попадаться празднично одетые люди, спешащие куда-то как в одиночку, так и целыми семьями, а также скрипучие телеги и брички.

– Что происходит? – спросил Хара, придержав за рукав какого-то щеголеватого парня.

– Фестиваль, – ответил тот. – Фестиваль в Уолсоле.

Ямазаки с Харой переглянулись.

– Сходим посмотрим? – предложил Хара.

– Почему бы и нет. Нам как раз по пути.

Хара кивнул. Ничего, кроме общего направления, о своем маршруте Ямазаки не рассказывал, но дорога в Уолсол и впрямь бежала на север.

Уолсол оказался бурлящим жизнью городком, застроенным домиками из серого камня. Красные и зеленые черепичные крыши расцвечивали пейзаж мазками яркого цвета. На извилистых улочках было полно народу. Горожане развешивали флаги Империи и провинции и плоские корзинки с цветами. Торговцы устанавливали лотки, в воздухе пахло едой и намечающимся весельем. На городской площади наигрывал задорные напевы квинтет местных музыкантов.

Харчевен в городе было несколько, однако из-за наплыва зевак Харе с Ямазаки пришлось пересечь весь Уолсол, чтобы на самой окраине найти себе место для ночлега. Там они договорились насчет комнаты и перекусили, после чего разошлись кто куда. Хара отправился бродить по городу: фестиваль был неплохой возможностью заработать. Ямазаки и История по-прежнему занимали все его мысли, однако пока на него не свалились слава и богатство, Харе нужно что-то есть и чем-то платить за ночлег.

Найти распорядителя нынешнего праздника (и по совместительству городского старейшину) не составило труда. После ожесточенного торга они ударили по рукам. Фестиваль должен был продлиться три дня. Харе предстояло развлекать публику весь сегодняшний вечер, назавтра было запланировано религиозное действо, а на третий день – танцы и диковинные фейерверки.

Выступать Харе нужно было только через несколько часов, однако он все равно отправился на площадь: именно там и билось сердце фестиваля. Мастера уже почти закончили сколачивать помост, на котором будут сидеть первые лица города. Торговые лотки тоже были расставлены – до начала ярмарки оставалось всего-ничего. Провинциальным фестивалем Хару было не удивить, но поглазеть по сторонам все равно было интересно. Он медленно прошелся вдоль рядов, изучая круглые бусы и звенящие браслеты, резные деревянные ложки и кружки, цветастые полосатые ткани и нитки, шнурки и обтянутые кожей пуговицы, разные краски и порошки, рукавицы и мохнатые шапки, теплые плащи и подбитые мехом накидки, лекарственные травы и настойки… Торговцы наперебой расхваливали свой товар, покупатели обступали лотки, расспрашивая о тех или иных вещах и пытаясь сбить цену.

Хара уже почти дошел до конца ряда и собирался было свернуть к лоткам, где продавали еду и питье, как вдруг заметил в толпе Ямазаки. Тот сидел среди других лоточников, опираясь локтями на пузатый бочонок. Перед ним лежала ветряная пряжа – точнее, то, что он за нее выдавал. Свой товар Ямазаки не расхваливал – просто отвечал на вопросы, которые ему задавали любопытные зеваки.

Хара заколебался. Может, все-таки остаться и понаблюдать? Он по-прежнему не понимал, как Ямазаки удается держать лицо, несмотря на постоянную угрозу разоблачения. Может, он сейчас распродаст эти свои дурацкие нитки, а потом предложит по-тихому улизнуть из города? И Харе придется возвращать задаток. Или не возвращать – и значительно подмочить свою репутацию. Хара скривился.

Какая-то женщина после долгих расспросов купила у Ямазаки желто-коричневые нитки, передав в уплату несколько монет. После того, как она отошла, ее место занял дородный господин в бутылочно-зеленом камзоле и тоже принялся о чем-то расспрашивать.

Хара не понимал, для чего им вообще понадобился ветер. На побережье – да, там погодная магия была необходима и обходилась недешево. Но тут, в нагорье, как можно было приспособить купленный ветер здесь? Раньше он не слишком задавался этим вопросом – больше опасался, что обман Ямазаки раскроют – однако теперь наконец-то об этом задумался.

Как менестрель Хара должен был иметь завидное воображение – это было практически профессиональное требование, без которого в его цеху делать было нечего. Но даже он не мог вообразить всего многообразия способов, какими можно было облегчить себе жизнь с помощью ветра.

У Ямазаки просили ветер, чтобы сушить белье, качать колыбели с орущими младенцами, запускать воздушных змеев, студить слишком горячую еду, раздувать угли в очагах или горне, вертеть крылья мельниц и многое, многое другое…

Время от времени Хара ненадолго отлучался, чтобы размять ноги и попить, но всякий раз, когда он возвращался, перед бочонком Ямазаки кто-нибудь топтался. Монеты переходили из рук в руки, на смену одному пучку пряжи появлялся другой. Баллады редко описывали эту изнанку историй, и, в общем-то, вряд ли она пригодилась бы Харе в будущем – кому интересно слушать про обывателей? Людям подавай героев. Однако Хара все равно внимательно смотрел: никогда не знаешь, где подвернется интересная деталь или особо выразительный штрих, благодаря которому баллада заиграет.

Он уже почти собрался уходить – до начала его выступления оставалось несколько минут – когда увидел их, двух странных парней, притворяющихся зеваками. Они несколько раз прошлись туда-сюда и так старательно отворачивались от Ямазаки с его пряжей, что Хара сразу понял: уж эти-то хотят купить необычный ветер. Интересно, очень интересно.

Дождавшись, когда место перед бочонком освободится, подозрительные парни поспешили его занять, и Хара незаметно придвинулся ближе. Один из парней одарил его настороженным взглядом, и Хара тут же сделал вид, что интересуется лежащими на соседнем лотке побрякушками. Парень отвернулся и склонился к Ямазаки. Хара обратился в слух.

– Завтра с утра на главной улице будет шествие пастушек, – еле слышно сообщил парень. – Поэтому нам нужен… специальный ветер.

– Какой? – спросил Ямазаки, словно и не замечая, что ему дышат в лицо.

Парень нервно облизал губы.

– Чтобы…

– Ну?

– Чтобы задирать женские юбки.

Хара едва не вытаращился на парней: серьезно?!

– А-а, – протянул Ямазаки, не выказывая ни малейшего удивления. – И сколько юбок?

 

 

Глубокой ночью Хара наконец-то закончил выступление, отпев все положенные песни. Вечер выдался нелегкий – причем не столько из-за того, что ему пришлось несколько часов исполнять патриотические и не очень баллады перед целой площадью народа. Все выступление Хара не мог перестать думать про Ямазаки и его сегодняшних покупателей. Все повторялось: Ямазаки продавал свою поддельную пряжу и ничего не боялся. Как такое могло быть?

– Закончил наконец? – окликнул кто-то Хару. Он вскинул голову и встретился глазами с Ямазаки. Тот стоял у сходней и держал в руках фонарь. Ниго с ним не было – наверное, остался в харчевне.

– Закончил.

– Тогда пойдем.

Торговля на лотках уже почти свернулась, но они еще успели взять себе ребрышек и теперь неторопливо ели их на ходу.

Покончив со своей порцией, Хара облизал масляные пальцы и покосился на Ямазаки. Тот шел, покачивая фонарем, и что-то негромко мурлыкал. Хара узнал незамысловатый мотив «Я скромной девушкой была» – песни пошлой, хотя и весьма популярной среди простого народа.

– Завтра выдвигаемся на рассвете? – спросил Хара ненавязчиво.

– Ты куда-то торопишься?

– Ну, не особо. Просто я подумал…

– Завтра будет шествие пастушек, – перебил Ямазаки.

– Ты хочешь его посмотреть?! – вытаращился на него Хара.

Это была уже самая настоящая наглость.

– Такое нечасто увидишь, – пожал плечами Ямазаки.

– Да, но… – Хара осекся. Господи, да мне-то что за печаль, даже если возмущенные горожане вываляют этого придурка в смоле и перьях и прогонят через город, подумалось ему. Вряд ли кто-то вспомнит, что мы с ним прибыли вместе. – Нет, ничего. Упускать такую редкую возможность и вправду не стоит.

– Ты ведь завтра больше не поешь?

– Нет.

– Ну вот и отлично.

Хара покосился на Ямазаки: и какой только идиот взял его в подручные? Кажется, приукрашивать неизвестного мага-погодника придется куда больше, чем Хара думал поначалу.

 

 

Шествие пастушек было назначено на полдень. Ямазаки проспал до десяти, потом долго и обстоятельно завтракал, потом так же долго болтал с хозяйкой харчевни. Хара мрачно жевал купленную вчера по случаю ароматическую смолу и никак не мог поверить, что они и впрямь сейчас пойдут смотреть шествие.

Наконец Ямазаки распрощался с хозяйкой и подошел к Харе.

– Ну что, пойдем?

– Пойдем.

Они покинули харчевню и направились к городской площади. Зевак на ней было даже больше вчерашнего, и Харе с Ямазаки пришлось изрядно потолкаться, чтобы найти себе хорошие места.

Хара завертел головой, безуспешно пытаясь разыскать в толпе вчерашних парней. Шансов на это было немного.

Вот черт, подумалось Харе. Сначала шествие идет по главной улице. Вдруг эти двое уже?..

Издалека донеслось мелодичное девичье пение. Толпа заволновалась, раздались приветственные крики. Хара вытянул шею.

На площади показались пастушки. Каждая из них была одета в стилизованный наряд с рукавами буф и широкой пышной юбкой, в развевающихся волосах пестрели ленты. В одной руке пастушки сжимали посохи, в другой – сворки, на которой вели ягнят. Кто-то заулюлюкал.

Пастушки выстроились в ряд, улыбаясь горожанам.

– Сейчас начнется, – сказал Ямазаки.

– Что? – Хара проследил за его взглядом и увидел в толпе смутно знакомое лицо. Один из вчерашних парней, узнал он. Тот протолкался вперед и вытащил что-то фиолетово-голубое. Нитки, это должны были быть проданные Ямазаки вчера нитки. Парень сорвал с пучка узел…

Нам придется бежать очень быстро, подумал Хара. Прямо сейчас и…

По площади пронесся порыв ветра. Юбки пастушек взметнулись вверх, открывая взглядам зевак белые панталоны и ноги в хлопковых чулках. Площадь дружно ахнула. Раздался пронзительный женский визг.

– Ну вот, – с удовлетворением произнес Ямазаки. – Самое интересное посмотрели. Можно уходить.

– Твою мать! – Хара все еще недоверчиво таращился на пастушек – те воевали с раздувающимися юбками. Как, подумал Хара, как это вообще возможно? Это же были обычные цветные нитки – без кристальной крошки, без ничего. Я видел их, я знаю! Совершенно неволшебные нитки – Кисе их проверял! Он не мог ошибиться! Или… или все-таки?..

Голова у Хары шла кругом.

– Это лучший фестиваль за всю историю города! – счастливо выдохнул какой-то парень справа. Раздался гул согласных голосов.

– Бесстыдство! – поджала губы какая-то матрона.

– Да что б вы понимали, – буркнул кто-то.

Ямазаки проталкивался к боковой улице, и Хара поспешил за ним.

Они наконец-то выбрались из толпы, и Ямазаки поправил сбившийся камзол.

– Куда теперь? – спросил Хара. Ему хотелось схватить Ямазаки за грудки и трясти, пока не вытрясет какие-нибудь ответы. Нет, сказал он себе, нет. Так мог бы поступить Кагами, но ты умнее. Давай, думай! – Есть?

Ямазаки почесал в затылке.

– Я бы сходил в баню.

– В баню? Да, хорошо. Отличная идея, – быстро согласился Хара. – Пойдем. Стоп, то есть как это – в баню?

Ямазаки уже двинулся по улице. Харе ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

Баню они нашли без труда. У входа с них взяли деньги, вручив взамен пару полотенец и кусок пахнущего травами мыла.

Хара разделся, сложил одежду и обувь и, обернув вокруг бедер полотенце, повернулся к Ямазаки. Тот был уже готов. Хара впервые видел Ямазаки без одежды и теперь без стеснения его разглядывал. Сильные плечи, рельефная грудь, сбегающая вниз тонкая дорожка рыжих волос. Жаль, что он не главный герой, подумалось Харе. Такая фактура псу под хвост. А ведь какие могли быть любовные сцены.

– Насмотрелся? – спросил Ямазаки. – Или мне повернуться еще и задом?

– Ну, почему бы и нет, – хмыкнул Хара. Взять его на слабо не удавалось никому уже давным-давно.

Он не ожидал, что Ямазаки и впрямь повернется к нему спиной – однако тот повернулся. Хара присвистнул.

– Я краснею, – сказал Ямазаки сухо.

– Слушай, здорово! Никогда еще такого не видел, – Хара восхищенно рассматривал спину Ямазаки. От шеи до поясницы ее покрывала цветная татуировка с изображением звезды. Четыре длинных и четыре коротких луча были заключены в два переплетающихся круга. Снизу, на самой пояснице, вилась геральдическая лента со словами «Служить и защищать, пока не иссякнет дыхание». – Что это? – он опустил руку Ямазаки на спину. Кожа у того была теплой и мягкой.

– Роза ветров, – Ямазаки дернул плечом.

И тут ветер, подумал Хара.

– Служить и защищать, пока не иссякнет дыхание, – медленно прочел он, обводя пальцами вязь букв. Может, это что-то вроде гильдейского знака? Или метки культа? – Почему ты решил сделать себе именно такую татуировку?

– Я не решал. – Ямазаки сделал небольшой нажим на «я».

– А кто решал?

Наверняка тот самый погодник, подумал Хара. И эту татуировку носят все, кто продает от его имени ветер. Как символ или… Или… Хара накрыл рукой круг, из которого исходили лучи. Или что-то большее. Может, в татуировке содержится какая-то магия? Чары слежения или даже повиновения. Сумел бы амулет Кисе засечь такое волшебство?

– Какая разница. – Ямазаки отстранился и зашагал прочь. Хара двинулся следом. Может, попытаться зайти с другой стороны?

– Служить и защищать? – переспросил он. Слова маячили прямо перед ним, геральдическая лента змеей вилась по нежной коже поясницы. Как и большинство рыжих, Ямазаки был бледным. – И кому же ты служишь, Ямазаки?

– Что-то ты слишком любопытный, – сказал Ямазаки, и Хара мысленно выругался. Если Ямазаки что-то заподозрит и замкнется… Или даже хуже – попытается сбежать…

Хара нарочито беззаботно пожал плечами:

– Я менестрель, ты же помнишь. Задавать вопросы – это моя работа.

– Я думал, твоя работа – петь песни. – Ямазаки взял ковшик, зачерпнул из лохани горячей воды и стянул с бедер полотенце. Взгляд Хары опустился вниз.

– Ого, – присвистнул Хара впечатленно.

– Мыло дай, – проворчал Ямазаки.

Хара поспешно протянул ему мыло, и Ямазаки принял водить по телу пахнущим травами бруском.

– Что? – спросил он немного погодя: Хара продолжал его рассматривать.

– Ты случайно не хочешь в балладу? – спросил Хара. – Например, кентавром. – Он еще раз покосился на пах Ямазаки, растопырил большой и средний пальцы и внимательно изучил получившееся расстояние. – Боюсь, мне нужна еще одна рука.

Ямазаки кинул в него мылом.

– Это значит да? – спросил Хара, в свою очередь сбрасывая полотенце. Ямазаки выразительно посмотрел на него и покачал головой:

– С себя своих кентавров пиши.

– Не могу.

– Почему это?

– Менестрель не может позволить себе никакой личной заинтересованности, – соврал Хара. – Ну так как?

– Никак. Не хочу быть лошадью.

– Полулошадью.

– Все равно.

– Ладно, – согласился Хара покладисто. – Есть другой вариант. Жрец полузабытого культа плодородия, которого его бог весьма… кхм… щедро, – Хара снова растопырил пальцы, – вознаградил за служение. Так пойдет?

– Нет.

– А вот еще…

– Нет.

– Но ты даже не дослушал!

– Мне это неинтересно.

– Между прочим, простые люди платят бешеные деньги, лишь бы только попасть в балладу!

– В качестве кентавра? – Ямазаки посмотрел на Хару. – Или жреца полузабытого культа?

– Ну не могу же я петь о простом торговце! Кому это интересно?

Ямазаки принялся поливать себя из кружки. Кажется, баллады – да и весь этот разговор – были ему абсолютно безразличны.

Ну погоди, подумал Хара. Наверняка куда-нибудь в балладе можно будет втиснуть сцену, как рыжего торговца обирает разбитная шлюха.

– Я в купальню, – Ямазаки поставил кружку на полку, подхватил полотенце и двинулся к выходу.

– Я быстро, – Хара плеснул на себя воды и принялся намыливаться. Сомнительно, конечно, что Ямазаки попытается сейчас сбежать, но лучше не рисковать.

Несколько минут, которые ушли у Хары на то, чтобы растереться колючей мочалкой и смыть с себя мыльную пену, позволили ему немного привести мысли в порядок.

Итак, что ему точно известно? Пряжа у Ямазаки не вываляна в кристальной крошке – и все-таки ветряная. Это может быть какое-то неизвестное заклинание. Совершенно новый тип волшбы. Освоил его… нет, наверное, все-таки не Ямазаки – Кисе был убежден, что магических способностей у того нет. Пусть с нитками Кисе и ошибся, но потенциальных волшебников Гильдия магов проверяет веками. Проверка должна быть – не подкопаешься А значит… значит… Таинственный маг-погодник оказался куда более серьезной добычей, чем они с Куроко и Кагами решили вначале.

Хара взял свое полотенце и, шлепая по полу босыми ногами, направился в купальню. Может, отправить Ниго в Эствик? С другой стороны, у Хары есть только подозрения и догадки. Ничем не подкрепленные догадки. Ни имени, ни описания – ничего существенного. Вряд ли кто-то кинется через полпровинции на основании такой ерунды. К тому же, если Хара сейчас отошлет Ниго, он больше не сможет быстро связаться с дознатчиками из «Сейрин». Придется повременить, узнать что-нибудь еще.

Да, кивнул Хара своим мыслям. Именно это и следует сделать.

В купальне практически никого не было – народ толпился на площади, очевидно, надеясь, что ветер снова заберется пастушкам под юбки. Ямазаки сидел, прислонившись спиной к бортику. Сложенное полотенце лежало у него на голове, простой белый лен контрастировал с волосами. Розы ветров было не разглядеть, и Хара ощутил смутное сожаление.

Он бросил полотенце у бортика и скользнул в воду. Та была зеленоватой и пахла остро, но приятно – наверняка банщик добавил в нее какой-то травяной настой. Хара издал довольный вздох и зажмурился.

На какое-то время в купальне воцарилась тишина. Хара понятия не имел, о чем думал Ямазаки, – самому же ему хотелось хоть ненадолго отрешиться от этой нервной гонки за Историей, от расследования, которое упорно ни к чему не приводило, и просто расслабиться. Не думать, не планировать – просто нежиться в теплой воде. Он позволил себе несколько минут столь желанного отдыха, а потом все-таки открыл глаза и посмотрел на Ямазаки. Тот сидел напротив него, по грудь в воде, и по его лицу было не разобрать вообще ничего.

– Как хорошо, – закинул пробный шар Хара.

– Угу, – Ямазаки поднял глаза – зеленые-зеленые, такие же, как вода в купальне. Угу, и больше ничего. Хара мысленно скривился. Ну, ладно.

– Надеюсь, по пути нам еще не раз представится возможность понежиться в теплой воде.

– Может, и представится, – сказал Ямазаки. – Может, и нет.

– Даже если не повезет с баней, кадки горячей воды будет достаточно.

– Угу.

– Там, куда мы идем, есть горячая вода?

– Может, и есть.

– Куда мы идем? – спросил Хара, теряя терпение.

Ямазаки посмотрел на него, как на дурака.

– На север. Уже забыл?

– На север куда?

– Понятия не имею, куда идешь ты, – сказал Ямазаки, и Хара мысленно скрипнул зубами, – но я…

– Но ты?

– Иду к своим.

– К своим куда?

И каким это – своим, подумал Хара.

– В горы.

– В горы! – Хара улыбнулся. – Всегда мечтал побывать в горах.

Он со значением посмотрел на Ямазаки. Ямазаки молчал.

Все, подумал Хара раздраженно, все приходится делать самому.

– Не против, если я пойду с тобой? – спросил он легко.

Ямазаки безразлично пожал плечами.

– Вот и отлично! – Хара одарил его еще одной улыбкой. – Кстати, свои – это кто? Друзья? Семья?

Подельники, продолжил он мысленно. Такие же торговцы ветром, как ты сам?

– Все сразу, – сказал Ямазаки.

– Отлично! – отозвался Хара.

Все сразу, повторил он про себя. Что это значит – все сразу? Неужели это – какой-то семейный подряд, и неуловимый маг-погодник на самом деле – патриарх многочисленного семейства Ямазаки? Хара представил себе рослых рыжеволосых парней с простоватыми лицами, колесивших по дорогам Империи с ветряной пряжей в дорожных торбах. Если это и вправду семейное дело, то что тогда значит татуировка на спине у Ямазаки? Кому он должен служить? Кого защищать?

– Наверняка в этих твоих горах смертельная тоска, – сказал Хара. – Так что мои песни будут очень кстати.

– Песен там хватает и своих, – Ямазаки прикрыл глаза и пониже сполз в воду.

Хара только хмыкнул.

– Простенькие куплеты о могучих горцах? Ну-ну.

Ямазаки ничего не ответил.

Вот ведь засранец, подумал Хара.

 

 

В купальне они провели никак не меньше двух часов. Изредка к ним заглядывал банщик, желавший удостовериться, что посетителей все устраивает, и которого Ямазаки каждый раз отсылал ленивым взмахом руки. Сам Хара ни за что не застрял бы там так надолго – его активная натура требовала действия – но Ямазаки все торчал в воде и никуда не собирался. Оставалось только терпеть.

Вдоволь накупавшись, Ямазаки облачился в предложенную банщиком длинную рубаху и отправился во внутренний дворик – пить горьковатый чай со сладостями. Скрипя зубами, Хара последовал за ним.

Они устроились на террасе, выходящей в крохотный садик. Помощник банщика предупредительно разлил по глиняным чашкам чай и расставил перед ними блюдца со сладкими лепешками и пастилой.

Хара отхлебнул немного чая – горячий! Ямазаки молчал, и Хара тоже не спешил заводить беседу. Небо в узком просвете над внутренним двориком было высокое и прозрачное, непохожее на небо приморского Эствика. Хара разглядывал бледную, словно вылинявшую синеву и думал, что давно уже не проводил время так спокойно… и безрезультативно.

Возможно, подумалось ему, именно такой и будет моя жизнь, когда я достигну известности. Праздность, редкие выступления, спокойные размеренные дни. Дом в столице, личная купальня, чай на террасе… Никакой беготни по отдаленным провинциям. По провинциям вообще. Хара снова отпил немного чая. Да, к такому можно привыкнуть.

Они с Ямазаки выпили весь чай, а потом заказали еще чайник. Беседа не то чтобы не клеилась – но Ямазаки явно больше занимали еда и питье, а Хара не решался приступать к новым расспросам: не хотелось вызывать подозрения. Поэтому они пустились в легкий и, в общем-то, бессмысленный разговор о местных нравах и кухне.

Купальню они покинули, когда на город опустились вечерние сумерки. Их одежду к этому времени почистили и привели в порядок.

– Ну, куда теперь? – спросил Хара.

– Смотреть религиозное действо, – сказал Ямазаки. – Ты же вроде хотел?

– Ну… да, – сказал приятно удивленный Хара. В разговоре он вскользь упомянул шествие и ритуальные танцы, однако не думал, что Ямазаки обратит на это внимание.

– Ну вот и пойдем.

Они опять отправились на площадь. Храм находился немного ниже, однако сегодня временное святилище установили здесь – крохотный пятачок земли перед храмом не смог бы вместить всех зевак.

Немного потолкавшись в толпе, Хара с Ямазаки остановились у края площади: обзор отсюда обещал быть неплохим. Ямазаки без интереса разглядывал святилище. Хара вытянул шею, пытаясь высмотреть праздничное шествие. До него донеслось несколько фраз, касающихся утреннего происшествия с пастушками – в толпе беспокоились, не испортит ли сейчас неожиданный ветер торжественность ситуации.

Издалека зазвучало пронзительное пение дудок и грохот барабанов – в конце улицы показалась торжественная процессия. Со своего места Хара видел лишь неясные темные силуэты и яркие пятна факелов.

– Идут! Идут! – загудела толпа. Кто-то затянул храмовый напев, полузабытый и старый, как кости далеких северных гор. К одинокому голосу тут же присоединилось еще несколько, и вскоре воздух над площадью дрожал от громкого напева:

_– Я всего лишь женщина,_

_Гнущаяся трава._

_А моя душа  –_

_Птица в бухте морской._

_Пусть еще пока_

_Я птица ничья,_

_Время пройдет, и я_

_Птицей стану твоей._

_Жизнь свою_

_Не погуби второпях!_

_Таковы слова,_

_Вот они, слова… **[1]**_

Бой барабанов становился все ближе, пение дудок – все пронзительнее. Процессия ступила на площадь. Вначале шли факельщики в длинных робах и черных штанах. Подошвы деревянных сандалий гулко стучали по брусчатке. За факельщиками следовали музыканты; Хара разглядел красные пояса и броскую, желтую с алым вышивку на их рубахах. Затем шли танцоры в широкополых соломенных шляпах, черных куртках и полосатых штанах. Они приседали и хлопали себя по бедрам, выпрямлялись, вскидывали руки вверх, наклонялись в разные стороны, неторопливо продвигаясь вперед. Замыкали шествие священнослужители в праздничном облачении с курительницами и трещотками, за которыми четверка парней несла носилки со статуей местного бога-покровителя.

Дудки умолкли, и под раскатистое «бум-бум» барабанов процессия подошла к святилищу. Факельщики встали широким полукругом, музыканты тоже рассредоточились. Танцоры построились в несколько шеренг и, сняв шляпы, начали новый танец. Барабаны стучали громко и гулко. Словно большое сердце, подумал Хара.

Собравшиеся на площади зрители принялись хлопать в ладоши. Танцоры вертели в руках шляпы и вытягивали их вверх, выходили вперед, затем отступали назад – Хара не заметил ни одного лишнего или неправильного движения.

Это было красиво. Это было волшебно.

– А завтра фейерверки и танцы, – перекрикивая толпу, напомнил он Ямазаки и подергал его за рукав. – Еще одна сказочная ночь!

Ямазаки что-то ответил.

– Не слышу! – крикнул Хара. Рев дудок, грохот барабанов, крики толпы, стук трещоток, топанье ног – звуки плыли в воздухе, насыщая его энергией праздника.

Ямазаки наклонился ближе и, обжигая Хару дыханием, произнес в самое ухо:

– На твоем месте я не стал бы рассчитывать на завтрашние танцы – погода меняется.

Хара запрокинул голову: небо было мягким, темно-синим с гроздьями крупных звезд.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – крикнул он.

Ямазаки пожал плечами. В шуме праздника Хара не расслышал его слов, но все же умудрился прочитать по губам:

– Ветер шепчет.

 

 

Хару разбудил бившийся в окна ветер. Он потер глаза, зевнул и нехотя встал с кровати. Небо за окном было молочно-серым, низким. Хара нахмурился – если зарядит дождь, то никаких фейерверков не будет – затем моргнул и покосился на соседнюю кровать. Ямазаки спал, уткнувшись носом в комковатую подушку. Одеяло сползло к пояснице, обнажая спину.

Откуда он узнал про погоду, подумал Хара. Не из ветра же, в самом деле.

– Эй, вставай, – Хара бесцеремонно потряс Ямазаки за плечо. Тот что-то буркнул, перевернулся на бок и открыл глаза. Взгляд у него был мутный и недовольный.

– Чего?

– Кажется, собирается дождь. Откуда ты узнал?

– Не дождь, – Ямазаки сел на кровати и потер лицо. – Буря.

– Буря? – Хара снова подошел к окну и выглянул наружу. Соседние дома, кусок вымощенной булыжником улицы, редкие прохожие, все то же блеклое небо – и больше ничего. – С чего ты решил?

Ямазаки раздраженно посмотрел на него.

– Что, снова ветер шепчет? – хмыкнул Хара и дернулся: ветер снаружи завыл и с силой ударил в окно, потянуло холодом.

– Ты меня зачем будил? – спросил Ямазаки.

– Утро уже. Вставай, пора умываться и завтракать. Потом можем прошвырнуться по городу, посмотреть, чего и как. Последний день фестиваля все-таки.

– Ладно.

Они разделили на двоих кувшин тепловатой воды, кое-как привели себя в порядок и спустились вниз. Хозяйка хлопотала у стойки, то и дело жалуясь посетителям на грядущее ненастье.

Ямазаки заказал себе уже привычную яичницу со шкварками. Хара ограничился поджаренным хлебом и овощами.

Они присели у окна. Хара побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, снова выглянул наружу. Ямазаки обхватил руками кружку с травяным отваром и, кажется, так и уснул с открытыми глазами.

Развел тут загадок, подумал Хара с неприязнью. Только цену себе набивает. Очень хотелось его пнуть, но Хара все же сдержался и снова уставился в окно.

Подбежавшая подавальщица ловко расставила перед ними тарелки с едой, присела и снова убежала. Хара с тоской покосился на шкварки в тарелке Ямазаки и принялся за вареную картошку.

При появлении завтрака Ямазаки ожил и принялся за обе щеки уписывать яичницу. Они почти покончили с едой, когда в харчевне показались двое. Оба были Харе хорошо знакомы – городской старейшина и казначей, выдававший ему плату за недавнее выступление. Хара еле заметно напрягся: зачем они здесь? Хотят нанять его снова или же чем-то недовольны и собираются потребовать свои деньги назад? В одном не приходилось сомневаться: они пришли не для того, чтобы отведать здешних блюд.

Новоприбывшие негромко посовещались и принялись оглядывать зал. Казначей заметил Хару первым, быстро тронул старейшину за рукав и кивнул на их стол. Лицо у него было мрачным.

Ну точно за деньгами, понял Хара. Возвращать он их, ясное дело, не собирался и теперь предчувствовал долгий неприятный разговор.

Огибая многочисленных посетителей, старейшина с казначеем пробрались через зал и остановились рядом с Харой.

– Добрый день, господин старейшина, – улыбнулся тот зубасто. Богатый опыт словесных баталий подсказывал Харе, что в споре чаще всего побеждал тот, кто начинал разговор – и выдвигал обвинения – первым.

– Добрый, – старейшина мазнул по Харе безразличным взглядом и повернулся к Ямазаки. – Это вы торговец ветром?

Хара моргнул.

– Он, – сказал казначей.

– Я, – подтвердил Ямазаки, продолжая жевать. – А что? Вы хотите купить ветер?

– Нет, – сказал старейшина решительно. – Мы хотим купить вас.

– Это можно, – сказал Ямазаки. – А для чего?

Старейшина замялся, вытащил платок и промокнул вспотевшее лицо.

– Старики говорят, к вечеру будет буря. Если она и впрямь разразится, празднику конец. Мы так долго готовились…

– Заплатили за фейерверки, – ввернул казначей.

– Нельзя допустить, чтобы все пошло прахом…

– Короче, чего вы хотите? – спросил Ямазаки.

– Ветер несет сюда тучи. Мы хотим, чтобы вы его поймали.

– Серьезно? – влез в разговор Хара. – Как вы себе это представляете?

– Давайте обсудим цену, – предложил Ямазаки старейшине.

– Ты что, действительно хочешь?.. – вытаращился на него Хара. – Это же невозможно.

– Двойная наценка за невозможность, – быстро сказал казначей. – Ну как?

– Идет, – сказал Ямазаки.

Они со старейшиной торжественно ударили по рукам.

– Как вы будете это делать? – тут же спросил казначей. – Город не пострадает? А гости?

– Буду работать в поле, – пообещал Ямазаки.

Старейшина удовлетворенно кивнул и еще раз пожал Ямазаки руку.

– Оплата по выполнению работы, – деловито сказал казначей. Он выглянул в окно и поморщился: – Если приступите немедленно, можно будет… обсудить доплату за срочность, – последние слова дались ему явно нелегко.

– Идет, – Ямазаки опрокинул в себя остатки травяного отвара и встал из-за стола. Хара тоже поднялся: что бы Ямазаки ни задумал, он обязан был это видеть. Может, у того в рукаве опять какой-то магический трюк, и потому он так спокоен?

– Куда ты? – спросил Хара. Взявшийся за дверную ручку Ямазаки дернул плечом:

– Наверх. Нужно кое-что взять.

До Хары донесся голос старейшины:

– …Очень серьезная волшба… очень…

– Какие-то магические причиндалы? – спросил Хара у Ямазаки.

– Можно и так сказать.

Что это может быть, подумал Хара. Толченные крылья фей? Какое-то хитроумное приспособление со множеством шестеренок и магических кристаллов? Перекрученная стеклянная клепсидра? Чем можно остановить ветер? Можно ли вообще остановить ветер?

Хара стоял, прислонившись к перилам, и пытался представить себе живую магию. Ни что иное, по его мнению, просто не могло сработать.

– И где? – спросил он, когда Ямазаки спустился по лестнице. Хара ожидал, что Ямазаки захватит сумку, но тот вернулся с пустыми руками.

Ямазаки сунул руку в карман и, побренчав монетами, вытащил пучок простых некрашенных ниток.

– И все?! – недоверчиво спросил Хара. А как же магия, подумалось ему.

Ямазаки пожал плечами:

– Хватит и этого.

 

 

Хара ничего не понимал. Хара ничего не понимал, и его это бесило. Что за нитки, зачем нитки, что Ямазаки собирается с ними делать?

Несмотря на пасмурную погоду, людей на улицах меньше не стало. Они то и дело посматривали на небо, а потом торопились подбирать последние крупицы праздника. Хара тоже взглянул на небо: бледное, словно снятое молоко, оно расстилалось до самого горизонта и там уже темнело, словно кто-то щедро плеснул на него чернил. Порыв ветра разметал волосы Хары, впервые за долгое время приоткрыв глаза, и тот поймал брошенный искоса взгляд Ямазаки. Хара снова начесал челку на лицо. Ветер был холодный и резкий, он царапал носоглотку и решительно не хотел смешиваться с доносящимися с лотков запахами еды и ароматами притираний.

Хара поежился.

– Тебе действительно удастся усмирить этот ветер? – спросил он у Ямазаки и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: – Как?

Ямазаки ухмыльнулся – так один сообщник мог бы ухмыляться другому.

– Я просто вежливо попрошу.

– Какого хрена? Ты издеваешься?!

Происходящее Хару бесило. Уклончивые ответы Ямазаки – тоже.

– Куда мы идем? – спросил он немного погодя. Ямазаки шел вразвалочку, поглядывал на лотки, но ничего не покупал – то ли настраивался на работу, то ли просто не был голоден.

– За город, – сказал Ямазаки. – Ты что, все прослушал?

Он делает это нарочно, подумал Хара. Вот сволочь.

– Потому что иначе Уолсол и вправду может пострадать? – спросил он, стараясь не допускать в тон снедавшего его раздражения.

– Потому что клиенту так спокойнее.

Ладно, подумал Хара, и сам скоро все увижу. Но ты, ты у меня еще попляшешь.

Лавировать в праздничной сутолоке было нелегко, но ближе к окраинам стало не так людно. Они оставили позади последние дома и двинулись прочь от Уолсола. Дорога из мощеной превратилась в грунтовую. После дождя здесь будет настоящее болото.

Они немного прошли по тракту и свернули в поля. Каменистая почва была расчерчена на заплатки участков.

– Здесь, – сказал Ямазаки, останавливаясь на случайной меже. – Здесь сойдет.

– Я весь внимание, – сказал Хара. Отсюда горизонт казался ближе, а наползающие тучи – темнее и гуще. Налетающий ветер стегал по лицу и трепал волосы. – Давай, усмиряй.

– Думаю, ты захочешь отойти, – сказал Ямазаки.

– С чего бы это?

– Секреты профессии.

– Какой еще профессии? – окрысился Хара.

– Торговца ветром, конечно же, – Ямазаки мягко толкнул его в грудь, и Хара сделал шаг назад. Ямазаки двинулся вперед, сминая сапогами сорняки и тонкие стебли трав. Ветер не ослабевал и дергал за рубаху. Хара переступил с ноги на ногу.

Ямазаки раскинул в стороны руки, как будто приветствовал старого друга. Ветер усилился, завыл пронзительно и тонко, словно диковинный зверь. В воздухе заклубилась пыль и мелкие желтые лепестки.

Ямазаки заговорил – Хара слышал его голос, но никак не мог разобрать слова. Ветер свистел в ушах, давил стеной холодного воздуха. Хара хотел вдохнуть и не мог. Ему казалось, что он находится в толще воды, и перед ним вот-вот замелькают разноцветные рыбы. Страх накатил и схлынул: все было слишком странно.

Ямазаки вскинул руки вверх. Что-то белело в его пальцах. Пряжа, подумал Хара. Пряжа или что-то другое? Ветер бросил ему в лицо пригоршню пыли, и из глаз тут же потекли слезы.

Хара заморгал. Ямазаки снова что-то сказал. Пряжа в его пальцах извивалась, словно головы гидры, а затем…

Все вдруг стихло.

Харе показалось, что он оглох: не было ни свиста ветра, ни шума далеких деревьев, ни шелеста травы. Ни звука. Ничего.

Он протер глаза и огляделся. Тучи висели на горизонте, далекие, набухшие от влаги, совершенно неподвижные. Трава походила на гладкий полог.

Ямазаки с ухмылкой направлялся к нему.

Хара с трудом подавил желание попятиться. Что? Что только что произошло?

– Ну вот и все, – Ямазаки хлопнул его по плечу. – Можем идти.

Он двинулся к дороге.

– Какого хрена только что произошло? – спросил Хара.

– Ну как же. Я отработал обещанные деньги.

– Да, но… – Хара беспомощно взмахнул руками. – Но как?!

– Как и говорил – стоило только попросить. Вежливость творит чудеса.

– И у тебя не было никаких волшебных приспособлений?! – продолжал допытываться Хара. – Никаких заклинаний с отложенным действием? Никакой… никакой магии?

– Ну, ты же видел.

Видел, подумал Хара. Но что я видел?

 

 

Они вернулись в город и сразу же отправились разыскивать городского старейшину. Тот обнаружился на площади, где, заложив руки за спину, расхаживал перед помостом и то и дело посматривал на небо.

– Я закончил, – сказал Ямазаки безо всякого предисловия и потряс у него перед носом пучком фиолетовых ниток.

Это было умно: Ямазаки поймал несущий бурю ветер – и напоминал, что в любую минуту может выпустить его на волю. Теперь старейшина просто не мог не заплатить.

Ямазаки и впрямь без труда получил свои деньги, а затем они с Харой расстались. Ямазаки с пряжей опять устроился среди лоточников: теперь, когда он спас фестиваль, покупателей у него должно было прибавиться.

Хара со своей лютней устроился неподалеку и за небольшую плату развлекал публику балладами.

Я видел, думал он, распевая разудалое «Да познает негодяй вкус кнута и плетки, чтобы грудь и спину жгло пламенем чесотки!», как Ямазаки усмирил ветер с помощью простой пряжи. Пряжи, которую он (предположительно) купил на моих глазах в какой-то деревне. Незаговоренной пряжи.

При одной только мысли об этом Хару пробивал озноб. Если Кисе ошибся, Ямазаки был магом, а если нет… Если нет, Хара понятия не имел, кем на самом деле был Ямазаки. Одно было совершенно ясно: человек, который усмиряет бури, мог оказаться очень, очень опасным. И вот за этим-то человеком Хара пытался следить.

Рука Хары дернулась, и он едва не порвал струны.

Прекрати, велел он себе. Не время терять голову.

Какая-то матрона кинула ему несколько монет и пожелала услышать «Я велел с недавних пор сердцу своему молчать». Хара тут же провел пальцами по струнам, хотя мысли и не переставали метаться в голове.

Если Ямазаки заподозрит, что Хара увязался за ним не просто так, что он сделает? Что он может сделать?

Хара сухо сглотнул. Вариантов было несколько, часть из них была весьма болезненной, все без исключения – неприятными. По-хорошему, Харе следовало попрощаться с Ямазаки и остаться в Уолсоле, дожидаясь подмоги. Это было разумно.

Да, но История, подумал он, моя История…

Хара представил пригоршни золотых монет, которыми его осыплют в Гильдии, представил будущие почести – и сладко вздохнул.

Может, все-таки рискнуть? Скорей всего – на кону ведь стоит так много! К тому же, Ямазаки ни о чем не подозревает. Хара машинально отыскал в толпе взглядом рыжую макушку: Ямазаки как раз прилаживал ветряные нити на вертушки каких-то сорванцов.

И все-таки… все-таки… подстраховаться не помешает. Он уже расспросил горожан: после Уолсола крупных селений не будет. Будут деревушки и хутора, а затем начнутся горы.

Если Хара хочет связаться с дознатчиками из «Сейрин», делать это нужно сейчас.

Пошлю с Ниго письмо, решил Хара. Только сначала… сначала нужно было кое-что прояснить.

 

 

Они толкались на площади до самого вечера. Потом Ямазаки избавился от своего бочонка и пряжи, а Хара – от лютни, и они вернулись на площадь: смотреть танцы и фейерверки. Буря в городе так и не разразилась, хотя издалека и доносилось сытое ворчание грома. Старики только качали головами.

На Уолсол опустилась ночь, и горожане разожгли факелы. На площади их было особенно много.

Знакомый уже квинтет принялся наигрывать веселую песню, и к Харе тут же подскочила какая-то девица.

– Господин менестрель, можно вас?

Хара машинально покосился на Ямазаки: оставлять того без присмотра не хотелось. С другой стороны, что он сделает? Куда денется?

– Конечно, можно, – он протянул девице руку.

Они протанцевали по площади круг, затем песня закончилась, и Хара вновь вернулся к Ямазаки.

– Слушай, не стой столбом, давай…

– Господин менестрель, можно вас?

Это была уже другая девица. За ней стояло несколько таких же нарядных и веселых, похожих друг на друга, словно сестры.

– Да, разумеется, – Хара натянуто улыбнулся.

Он танцевал до тех пор, пока не запыхался. Потом отдышался и продолжил танцевать. Песня сменялась песней, партнерша – партнершей. В другое время собственная популярность Хару бы порадовала, однако сегодня она была совсем некстати.

Ямазаки стоял там, где он его оставил, потягивал вино и обсуждал что-то с местными парнями. Харе хотелось надеяться, что дело не движется к драке.

Один из местных улыбнулся, хлопнул Ямазаки по плечу и отошел.

– Чего они хотели? – спросил Хара, когда ему наконец удалось отделаться от очередной партнерши и вернуться к Ямазаки.

– Господин менестрель, можно вас?

Хара скрипнул зубами.

По части танцев женщины Уолсола оказались неутомимы. К счастью, когда Харе уже начало казаться, что у него вот-вот отвалятся ноги, он получил неожиданную передышку.

Пение скрипки сменило звяканье бубна, и, словно повинуясь невидимому взмаху руки, танцующие отошли в сторону.

Бубен звякнул еще раз, и еще, затем ему начал вторить маленький барабан.

На площадь медленно выходили парни. Среди них, к своему удивлению, Хара увидел Ямазаки.

– Какого?..

Парни встали в два круга. Ямазаки оказался во внешнем.

– Что происходит? – спросил Хара, дернув свою последнюю партнершу за руку.

– Танец плодородия, – ответила она. – Очень древний. Ну, знаете – чтобы земля родила и мужчины… гм… В ваших краях такого нет?

– В наших краях с плодородием и так все в порядке, – ответил Хара отсутствующе.

Девица окинула его цепким взглядом:

– Я так и подумала.

В толпе начали медленно хлопать в ладоши – сначала кто-то один, потом другой, третий, дальше больше – и вскоре над площадью неслось безостановочное «хлоп-хлоп-хлоп».

Скрипка взвизгнула кошкой – и запела.

Танцоры – все как один – подпрыгнули, а затем двинулись вперед, отстукивая подошвами ритм. Круги сужались и расширялись, переплетались и переходили один в другой.

Хара ожидал, что Ямазаки сразу же собьется, но тот двигался с абсолютной уверенностью, словно полжизни протанцевал на деревенских фестивалях.

Громкое звяканье бубна – и круги распались и превратились в две шеренги, разошедшиеся в разные стороны. Танцоры положили руки на бедра, затем подпрыгнули вверх. Звяк-звяк-звяк – звенел бубен.

Хара во все глаза смотрел на Ямазаки. Тот высоко выбрасывал ноги, подпрыгивал, кружился – все это время не переставая четко отстукивать ритм.

– Хорош, паскудник, – с одобрением сказала какая-то матрона.

– Ага, – согласился Хара машинально.

Шеренги сошлись и снова разошлись, танцоры вскинули руки и опустили их на плечи товарищей, после чего, образовав один большой круг, пошли по площади.

Из толпы доносились одобрительные крики.

Девица рядом с Харой принялась хлопать в ладоши, и он последовал ее примеру.

Скрипка пропела последний аккорд – и танец закончился. Танцоры, утирая пот и смеясь, разошлись.

– Земля в этом году должна родить просто на диво, – заметил Хара.

Сейчас, когда наваждение танца спало, он снова вспомнил о своем плане. Нужно было разыскать Ямазаки и…

– Господин менестрель, можно вас?

Харе снова пришлось с головой окунуться в танцы. Через какое-то время он все же сумел разглядеть в толпе Ямазаки: тот стоял в окружении горожан, смеялся и пил вино. Хара едва не разинул рот: план претворялся в жизнь без малейшего участия с его стороны.

Спасибо, господи! – Хара вознес короткую молитву покровителю музыки и на всякий случай еще одну – покровителю козней и интриг. Теперь ему оставалось только надеяться, что гостеприимство горожан – и их вино – окажутся неиссякаемыми.

Танцы продлились еще несколько часов. За это время Хара перетанцевал, наверное, со всем женским населением Уолсола, а Ямазаки выпил больше, чем это было в человеческих силах. Очевидно, бог козней услышал искренние молитвы Хары.

Еще, думал Хара, глядя, как Ямазаки снова прикладывается к кувшину. Пей еще.

И Ямазаки пил.

Затем музыка наконец-то закончилась, городской старейшина поднялся на помост и принялся отсчитывать вслух, гулко стуча посохом после каждого счета:

– Раз… два… три…

Толпа считала вместе с ним и хлопала в ладоши.

На счет «пять» в небе над Уолсолом распустились диковинные цветы и заискрились яркие вспышки – алые, золотые, зеленые.

Старейшина провозгласил окончание фестиваля, и наводнявшая площадь толпа стала расходиться. Хара галантно поцеловал кончики пальцев своей последней партнерши, отвел ее к строгого вида мамаше и отправился разыскивать Ямазаки.

Тот сидел на перевернутом бочонке и сопел, привалившись к плечу одного из своих недавних собутыльников.

– Я это заберу, – сказал Хара, закидывая руку Ямазаки себе на шею и помогая ему встать.

Собутыльник окинул Хару мутным взглядом и что-то промычал. Ямазаки мычать не стал и вместо этого попытался уткнуться Харе носом в шею.

– Нет, – сказал тот твердо. – Не заставляй меня случайно тебя ронять.

Дорога до харчевни заняла куда больше времени, чем Харе хотелось: Ямазаки пришлось буквально тащить на себе. Хара то и дело думал, не плюнуть ли и не оставить ли его в какой-нибудь канаве, но все-таки не решился: это бы значительно подпортило их отношения, и так бывшие не особенно теплыми.

Стучать особо долго не пришлось – хозяйка не спала и даже вывесила для загулявших постояльцев зажженный фонарь.

– Нам, пожалуйста, на утро много кофе, – сказал Хара ей. – Вот за его счет, – он кивнул на Ямазаки и потащил того к лестнице. – Ты даже не представляешь, как будешь мне должен, – пыхтя, сообщил Хара Ямазаки. – Просто не представляешь.

С трудом преодолев лестницу, он проволок Ямазаки по коридорчику, втащил в комнатушку и уронил на кровать.

– Ну вот, добрались, – Хара перевел дух, приложился к стоявшему на столе кувшину воды и вытер рот. – Ты как, Ямазаки?

Ямазаки не ответил. Хара и не рассчитывал, что он это сделает, но следовало убедиться.

Хара склонился над Ямазаки и похлопал того по щекам. Ямазаки продолжил спать.

Отлично, подумал Хара. Как раз то, что нужно.

Сквозь узкое окно в комнату проникал свет луны, но для задуманного Харой этого было мало. Он спустился вниз за свечным огарком, вернулся в комнату и с большими предосторожностями извлек из-под кровати Ямазаки дорожную торбу. Та была тяжелой и оттягивала руку, суля множество интересных открытий.

– Ну, давай посмотрим, – Хара вытряс ее содержимое на свою кровать и принялся перебирать вещи. С завистью отложив в сторону упитанный мешочек с монетами, а также смену чистой одежды, бритву и кусочек мыла, он принялся рассматривать пряжу. В свете огарка цвета казались тусклыми, как сброшенная во время линьки змеиная шкура. Хара трогал пряжу и не мог сдержать возбуждения: наконец-то. Один за другим он перебрал все пучки и, отложив последний, вскинул руку вверх в молчаливом ликовании: да! Да, он знал.

Вся пучки были завязаны сложными узлами – запечатаны, все были цветными.

Неокрашенной пряжи – сколько бы Ямазаки ни купил ее по дороге – не осталось.

 

 

Остаток ночи Хара потратил на сочинение письма Куроко с Кагами. Несколько раз перечеркивал уже написанное и начинал сначала: собственные слова казались ему неубедительными и пустыми.

Ближе к рассвету Хара плюнул и написал все как есть: о неволшебной пряже, которая внезапно оказалась самой что ни на есть волшебной, о происшествии с пастушками, об усмиренной буре и прочих мелких нестыковках, которые заметил за время путешествия. В заключение он ненавязчиво поставил под сомнение способности Кисе, дописав напоследок следующие строки:

 _«Я обыскал его вещи – в них нет ни одного пучка неокрашенной пряжи. Ямазаки постоянно был на виду. Вряд ли он ее выбросил, и уж совершенно точно не красил. Давать ему тоже никто ничего не давал. Я бы предположил, что после магического воздействия пряжа сама меняет цвет, но, по словам этого вашего Кисе, у Ямазаки нет никаких магических способностей. Я в тупике и растерян. Что если мы ошиблись?_ – в этом месте он немного подумал, зачеркнул «мы» и заменил его на «вы». – _Что, если Ямазаки на самом деле может усмирять ветер? Понятия не имею, как он это делает, но других объяснений не вижу. Вы должны прибыть сюда и поскорее со всем разобраться. Завтра мы покидаем Уолсол и отправляемся дальше. Пока что мне удается не вызывать подозрений, но сильно вдаваться в расспросы я остерегаюсь. Ямазаки почти не рассказывает о том, куда направляется – знаю только, что на север. Так что вам следует поторопиться: найти нас в горах будет непросто._

_Жду скорой встречи_

_Хара Казуя»._

Дождавшись, когда стряпухи загремят на кухне кастрюлями, Хара выпросил у них полоску бекона и отправился разыскивать Ниго. Все эти дни тот коротал на крыше, среди сытых городских голубей, и Хара весьма успешно игнорировал его присутствие. Кормить не кормил – вот еще, однако сейчас решил, что небольшая подачка дела не испортит.

– Ниго, – позвал Хара, выйдя на крыльцо. Воздух был свежий и чистый, соседние дома тонули в дымке тумана. – Ниго! Где ты, демоны тебя…

Громко хлопая крыльями, Ниго слетел с крыши, опустился Харе на плечо и клюнул в ухо.

– Сволочь, – выругался Хара. Ниго каркнул. – Я тебя тоже не люблю. Теперь, когда мы это выяснили, может, перейдем к делу?

Ниго беззвучно разинул клюв.

– Вот, – Хара продемонстрировал ему сложенное письмо. – Отнесешь своему Вороньему Князю. Я привяжу его к твоей ноге. – Ниго выставил вперед когтистую лапу, и Хара примотал к ней свое послание. – Вот тебе за доставку, – он сунул Ниго полоску бекона, и тот жадно ее заглотал. – Если Куроко будет спрашивать про Ямазаки, расскажешь все как есть. И, – он смерил ворона суровым взглядом, – не смей его защищать. И вообще, давай быстрее.

Ниго еще раз клюнул Хару в ухо и взмыл в небо.

Ну вот и все, подумал тот. Теперь дело за малым – дождаться.

 

 

Харе удалось урвать несколько часов сна, затем его разбудил Ямазаки.

– С добрым утром, – зевнул Хара.

Ямазаки что-то буркнул и присосался к кувшину с водой.

– А что вчера было? – спросил он, вдоволь напившись и плеснув воды в лицо.

– Ты… немного выпил.

– Немного?

– Ну, хорошо. Много.

– Это я помню, а потом? – Ямазаки бросил беглый взгляд на свою торбу, сиротливо лежавшую на полу. Ладони у Хары повлажнели: после осмотра он сложил все как было и все-таки не мог не волноваться – вдруг Ямазаки что-нибудь заметит? Вдруг он что-нибудь заподозрит?

– Потом ты делал… всякое.

– Всякое это какое? – Ямазаки тяжело посмотрел на него.

– Ну, знаешь… – Хара махнул рукой. – Что обычно выпившие делают.

– Дерутся и сношаются?

Взгляд Ямазаки прошелся по его лицу – в поисках синяков, понял Хара – ничего не нашел и стал задумчивым.

– Нет, – сказал Хара. – Ничего подобного. Ты просто отключился и уснул.

– Тогда ладно, – сказал Ямазаки, теряя интерес к разговору.

Служанка принесла им теплой воды. Ямазаки соскоблил с лица редкую щетину, затем остатками воды воспользовался Хара.

Собрав вещи, они спустились вниз. Хозяйка тут же поставила перед ними две кружки кофе.

– Ты вчера заказал, – соврал Хара в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ямазаки и с удовольствием отхлебнул из своей.

– Какой я предусмотрительный.

– Вот-вот.

От привычной яичницы Ямазаки отказался, проглотив взамен кусок поджаренного хлеба. Хара съел немного мясного пирога, и на этом с завтраком было покончено.

По просьбе Ямазаки хозяйка завернула ему еды на потом. Хара попросил себе в дорогу еще пирога.

– Ну что, пойдем? – спросил Хара, когда они вышли на крыльцо.

– А где Ниго? – произнес вдруг Ямазаки, бросив беглый взгляд на крышу харчевни.

По спине у Хары пробежал озноб.

– Ниго? – переспросил он. – А и вправду. Совсем про него забыл.

Ямазаки посмотрел на него, и это был неприятный взгляд – цепкий и внимательный. Тупица Ямазаки просто не имел права смотреть на Хару так.

– Почему бы тебе его не позвать? – предложил Ямазаки.

– Позвать?

– Ну, это же твой ворон.

– Да, но… но… – Хара лихорадочно подыскивал правдоподобное объяснение. – Ниго очень самостоятельный. Наверняка отправился искать себе пропитание. Не стоит так переживать, он наверняка нас догонит.

– Вот как, – сказал Ямазаки.

Неужели он знает, подумал Хара. Если да, то откуда?

– Ну, ладно.

Они неторопливо двинулись к главной улице.

– Будем надеяться, – сказал Ямазаки, – что твой Ниго решит поискать пропитания в округе, а не, скажем, в направлении Эствика.

Знает, подумал Хара, но все равно спросил:

– Почему?

– Ветер, – сказал Ямазаки. – Сильный ветер. Такому ничего не стоит переломать птичьи крылья.

Вот сукин сын, подумал Хара, задыхаясь от бессильной злости, но вслух сказал:

– Ха-ха, зачем Ниго в Эствик?

– Вот и я думаю, что незачем.

Потом Ямазаки завел какую-то ни к чему не обязывающую беседу – что-то о красотах гор и местных обычаях. Хара отвечал невпопад, пытаясь оценить новую ситуацию.

Ямазаки – знает, и что?

Кагами с Куроко не получат никакого письма. А он не получит никакой поддержки. Иметь дело с Ямазаки и его шайкой придется в одиночку.

От одной только мысли об этом у Хары вспотели ладони.

Если он все знает, то почему тогда позволяет за собой тащиться, подумал Хара, с ненавистью глядя на Ямазаки. Почему ничего не говорит?

Черт с ней, с Историей.

– Знаешь, – сказал Хара, – я тут подумал, почему бы мне не задержаться в Уолсоле. Конечно, жаль, что нам приходится расстаться, но…

– Было бы жаль, – сказал Ямазаки, – если бы мы и вправду расставались.

– Что? – спросил Хара тупо.

– Пойдешь со мной.

Какого хрена, подумал Хара.

– Нет, я…

– Ты не можешь отказаться.

В каком смысле – не могу?! Хара уставился на Ямазаки: тот смотрел в ответ и ухмылялся. В любое другое время Хара бы сказал: как дурак – но только не сейчас. Сейчас – нет.

– Не могу? – спросил он и шутливо ткнул Ямазаки в бок. – То есть, как это не могу? Мне всего лишь стоит сказать «нет». Нет. Видишь? Уже отказался.

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебе переубедил? Я могу.

В грудь Харе ударил порыв холодного ветра.

– Ветрено сегодня, – сказал Ямазаки.

Хара стиснул зубы. Ветер дернул с его плеча дорожный мешок, взметнул волосы, бросил в лицо пригоршню мелкой снежной крупы. Он был холодным – куда холоднее, чем имеет право быть летний ветер, пусть даже в предгорье.

– Я… – запнулся Хара. Вокруг мизинца Ямазаки была обмотана яркая лиловая нитка. Ветер играл с ней, словно котенок.

– Останешься в Уолсоле – придется пережидать ненастье, – продолжил Ямазаки. – Затяжное ненастье. Денег у тебя, кажется, не так уж много – зачем просаживать последние в этой дыре?

– А на севере мне что делать? – спросил Хара. Это звучало глупо – раньше он сам набивался Ямазаки в попутчики, в какие бы северные ебеня тот ни собирался – но Харе было плевать, как он выглядит. Собственное благополучие дороже.

– Ну, – сказал Ямазаки, – ты ведь ищешь интересную Историю? Мои друзья могут порассказать тебе много занятного.

– Вот как?

– Давай, будет весело.

Весело, подумал Хара, весело, блядь. Весело кому?

 

 

Безропотно ждать смерти Хара не собирался. Вести себя как ни в чем не бывало было трудно, но он старался как мог. Сам завязал с Ямазаки беседу о какой-то ерунде, то и дело шутил, смеялся.

Ямазаки тоже вел себя как обычно. Хара списал бы его прозрачные угрозы на игру воображения, но стоило согласиться отправиться с ним дальше на север, как ветер утих.

Ничего, думал Хара, шагая по разбитой дороге. Ничего.

Он собирался сбежать от Ямазаки, как только тот уснет. А может, даже раньше. Задержатся в общем зале харчевни, а там, глядишь…

План Хары пошел кувырком почти сразу же. Харчевни встречались даже в самых захудалых деревушках, но они остановились ночевать на хуторе.

Хозяин, неулыбчивый битюг, затребовал за ночлег на сеновале по пять монет с носа, и еще по две – за нехитрый ужин. Еду подавала хозяйка, свежая смазливая бабенка, то и дело норовившая задеть Хару то грудью, то бедром. Муж почти сразу отослал ее восвояси.

– Да, не ахти ночлег-то, – заметил Хара, устраиваясь на сене и пытаясь разглядеть в темноте потолок сарая. Тот был сколочен на совесть – крепкий и ладный, хотя и не слишком большой.

Харе хотелось вопить – все, все насмарку! Весь план! – однако он сумел сдержаться.

– Ничего, – Ямазаки завозился в сене. – Бывает и хуже.

– Бывает, – согласился Хара.

Все равно сбегу, подумал он. Пусть только уснет.

Вставать потом придется не дыша – проклятое сено шелестит при малейшем движении – но выбора нет.

Хара сжал завязки дорожного мешка и принялся слушать дыхание Ямазаки. Дождавшись, когда оно станет ровным и размеренным, Хара сел на сене.

– Ты куда это собрался? – тут же поинтересовался Ямазаки – в голосе его не было даже намека на сонливость.

Вот ублюдок, подумал Хара.

– Да никуда, пытаюсь поудобнее устроиться.

– Да тут как ни ляг, все едино будет. Спи давай.

– Сплю-сплю.

Хара обхватил мешок руками и снова улегся на сено. Ну что ж, придется подождать еще.

Дыхание Ямазаки убаюкивало. День было долгим и выматывающим – Хара устал идти, устал бояться и притворяться – просто устал.

Я просто закрою глаза, подумал он. На пару минут.

Он смежил веки и задремал.

Хару разбудило мягкое прикосновение – кто-то гладил его по груди, сунув руку под рубашку. Спросонья Хара лишь довольно хмыкнул – это было приятно – но, сбросив остатки сна, напрягся. Гладившая его рука стала смелее: накрыла пах и сжала пальцы.

Хара втянул воздух. На сеновале не было никого, кроме них с Ямазаки. Значило ли это?.. Какого хрена это вообще значило?

Чужие губы коснулись его губ.

Так, ладно, подумал Хара. Ямазаки хочется перепихнуться.

Почему сейчас? Почему со мной?!

Чужой язык раздвинул его губы и скользнул в рот. Это был очень, очень неплохой поцелуй.

– Мм-м… Ямазаки, – выдохнул Хара.

– Чего? – донеслось откуда-то сбоку.

Хара вытаращился в темноту: какого хрена?!

Ямазаки не мог отвечать – он как раз вылизывал Харе ухо – и все-таки Ямазаки ответил.

Хара выставил перед собой руку – пальцы уперлись во что-то мягкое и упругое.

Груди, сообразил Хара.

Грудей у Ямазаки не было.

– Так, – Хара оттолкнул льнувшее к нему тело. – Какого хрена?!

– Господин менестрель, – донесся из темноты обиженный женский голос, – вам не нравится?

– Я не… Дело не в этом! Я… я не могу спать с замужней женщиной!

Муж которой, подумал Хара, умеет управляться с вилами и спит практически за стеной. К тому же, тут торчит Ямазаки.

– Да ты, оказывается, порядочный, – заметил Ямазаки. – Не замечал за тобой раньше.

– Ямазаки, блядь!

– Но, господин менестрель…

– Нет, – сказал Хара твердо.

– А вы, господин… э… попутчик? – с надеждой спросила хозяйка.

– Он тем более не может!

Не хватало еще, подумал Хара, чтобы они прокувыркались в сене до утра. Как я тогда сбегу?

– Вот как, – протянула хозяйка.

– Так что спасибо, что заглянули, госпожа, но...

– Ну, как хотите, – процедила хозяйка. – Только потом не пожалейте!

Зашуршало сено, зазвучали быстрые шаги. Хара ожидал услышать скрип двери, но вместо этого раздались громкий стук и растерянный голос хозяйки:

– Дверь не открывается.

– Если вы надеетесь, что мы передумаем… – начал было Хара.

– Нет, она действительно не открывается!

– И не откроется, ты, шлюха! – донесся снаружи злой голос.

– Тоширо?! – ахнула хозяйка.

Муж, понял Хара, рывком садясь на сене. Муж с вилами.

– Вряд ли с вилами, – возразил Ямазаки, и Хара понял, что последнюю фразу произнес вслух. – Иначе бы дверь не запер.

Хара торопливо съехал по сену вниз. Ямазаки, кажется, остался лежать где лежал. Тоже мне бесстрашный Хаяма, буркнул Хара мысленно.

– Тоширо, ты все… ты все не так понял, – запинаясь, произнесла хозяйка. – Я просто… мы просто…

– Заглянула посмотреть, как мы тут устроились, – вклинился в беседу Хара. – Почти согласилась принести одеяло.

– Не старайся, стихоплет. Знал же, знал, что она шлюха – еще когда замуж брал!

– Дверь откройте.

– Еще чего!

Что он собирается делать? Хара с силой толкнул дверь.

– Жечь, наверное, – ответил на непроизнесенный вопрос Ямазаки. Хара вздрогнул: разве можно подкрадываться так бесшумно?

– Да, сжечь! Вас двоих и эту сучку!

– Сжечь? Сжечь?! – Хара навалился на дверь – та не поддавалась.

– Гори в аду, шлюха!

Снаружи на доски что-то плеснуло, запахло самогоном.

– Твою мать! – Хара разбежался и впечатался в дверь. Плечо тут же пронзила боль. Плевать! Хара опять навалился на дверь.

Крохотные язычки пламени уже лизали доски, царящая в сарае темнота сменилась оранжевыми отблесками. Хора повернулся к Ямазаки: тот сонно щурился и чесал живот. Как будто не понимал, что происходит. Как будто с ними шутили шутки.

– Ты что, тупой?! – тряхнул его Хара. – Нас же сейчас сожгут!

Втравившая их в неприятности хозяйка рыдала и царапала пальцами доски. Ее лицо перекосилось от ужаса, по щекам текли слезы.

С-сука, все из-за тебя, подумал Хара. У него чесались руки отвесить ей пару оплеух, но времени на это не было.

Хара в последний раз толкнул дверь и огляделся: должен быть другой выход. Слуховое окно или… или… что угодно! Он отказывался здесь сгорать. У него была мечта, была цель! Его ждала История, слава и деньги…

– Здесь обязательно должен быть другой выход! – Хара закружился по сараю.

– Нет здесь никакого другого выхода, – сказал Ямазаки. – Это же сарай.

– Тогда давай вдвоем навалимся на дверь!

– Она горит.

– Какого хрена ты тогда предлагаешь?! Позволить этому придурку…

– Успокойся, – перебил Ямазаки.

Хара сжал кулаки и сделал глубокий вдох.

– Да. Да, ты прав. Паника ничего не даст. Нужно что-то придумать. Мы должны отсюда выбраться, должны!

– Да без проблем, – сказал Ямазаки, стаскивая с плеча сумку – Хара заметил ее только сейчас.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил он. Надежда, сумасшедшая и дикая, захлестнула его с головой. Может, у Ямазаки припасена какая-нибудь магия? Как раз на такой случай?

Вместо ответа Ямазаки вытащил из сумки пригоршню ниток, затем взял первый пучок, сорвал с него узел и подбросил вверх. Раздался тихий вздох, почти неслышный из-за треска горящего дерева. Пряжа повисла в воздухе, нитки шевелились и вытягивались, теряя цвет. По сараю прошел порыв прохладного ветра.

Хара таращился во все глаза.

– Не отходи далеко, – сказал Ямазаки. – Разве что, – он бросил равнодушный взгляд на рыдающую хозяйку, – ее тоже можешь подтащить поближе.

Хара подхватил хозяйку – та забилась у него в руках и попыталась вырваться.

– Да блядь! – Хара отвесил ей оплеуху, затем еще одну – просто потому что мог, и потому что хотелось – и поволок к Ямазаки.

Хозяйка зарыдала с новой силой, но Харе было не до сочувствия.

– Не вой! – прикрикнул он и повернулся к Ямазаки. Тот один за другим срывал узлы с пучков пряжи и подбрасывал их в воздух. Нитки оживали и разматывались сами собой. Пучок… еще пучок… еще… еще… Очень скоро Хара сбился со счета.

Пламя между тем подбиралось ближе. Сваленная в нескольких шагах от них солома вспыхнула, и Хара машинально подался назад. Он ожидал жара – но почему-то совершенно его не чувствовал. Воздух был колким, словно зимним.

Солома позади Хары взметнулась в воздух. Он услышал тихий смех, но так и не понял, кто смеялся. Невидимые пальцы схватили Хару за руку, и он, не раздумывая, шагнул поближе к Ямазаки. Раздался разочарованный вздох, Хару дернули за волосы и оставили в покое. Хозяйка вцепилась в его ногу и дико озиралась по сторонам.

Воздух вокруг них поплыл – сперва медленно, затем быстрее, они как будто оказались в огромной ветряной воронке.

Око урагана, вспомнил вдруг Хара.

Сено проносилось вокруг целыми связками, затем мимо проплыл мешок Хары, и он выхватил его из воздуха. Опять раздался смех.

Ветер отталкивал пламя к стенам. Мало, Хара прикусил губу. Этого слишком мало. Может…

– Я хотел бы выбраться отсюда и побыстрее, – вдруг заговорил Ямазаки. – Сарай можно не щадить. …Нет, эти люди со мной.

Ветер завыл – Харе почудилось в этом вое повторяемое на разные лады «Да! Хорошо! Будет сделано!» – и тараном ударил в стены сарая. Тот раскрылся, словно цветок, и Хара услышал чей-то крик, полный ужаса и боли.

– Ну вот, – сказал Ямазаки. – Выбрались, как ты и хотел. Только теперь нам снова негде ночевать. – Он подобрал сумку и прошел по сваленным в кучу почерневшим доскам. Раздался громкий стон.

– Кажется, ты только что наступил на хозяина, – сказал Хара. Страх его перед Ямазаки таял, словно снег. Но что, подумал Хара, что он такое?

– Кажется, да, – Ямазаки присел на корточки перед заваленным досками и щепой хозяином. – Живой и, кажется, почти не пострадал.

– А стонет тогда почему?

– Неженка. Иди, поможешь вытащить.

Хара бросил мешок на землю и подошел ближе. Хозяйка смотрела на них пустыми глазами и зажимала руками рот.

– Раз-два – взяли! – они стащили доски и отбросили их в сторону. Хозяин лежал на земле, неловко подвернув руку. В отблеске догорающего пламени было видно, что лицо его покрыто ссадинами и красными пятнами ожогов.

– Ну надо же, поранился, обжегся, – сказал Ямазаки.

– Собираешься ему помочь? – спросил Хара.

– Нет, – сказал Ямазаки. – Не собираюсь.

Он с силой пнул хозяина в бок. Тот охнул и попытался отползти в сторону, помогая себе здоровой рукой. Ямазаки пнул его еще раз. Что-то хрустнуло.

– У него, наверное, ребра сломаны, – сказал Хара.

– Очень кстати.

Ямазаки бил хозяина долго – Хара даже устал смотреть.

– Ты бы на него еще помочился, – сказал он.

Ямазаки задумался.

– Это была шутка, – сказал Хара быстро.

– Но идея все равно хорошая.

Они перекусили тем, что нашли на кухне, и отправились дальше, как только небо начало алеть. Все это время хозяева хутора не показывались им на глаза.

– Вот это ночка! – хмыкнул Хара, приноравливаясь к быстрому шагу Ямазаки. – Как думаешь, что с ними будет? С этими двумя?

– Ну, кто-то же должен ухаживать за этим придурком, пока у него срастаются рука и ребра. С другой стороны, он теперь будет весь в шрамах. Жена от него и при целой морде к заезжим сбегала, так что он явно не в последний раз пытается кого-то сжечь.

– Наверное, – не стал спорить Хара.

Несмотря на злоключения и бессонную ночь, он чувствовал себя бодрым: пришла пора приступать к расспросам.

 

 

Ответы Хара попытался получить, едва они вышли с хутора.

– Итак, – он попытался забросить Ямазаки руку на плечо, получил ленивый тычок в ребра и нехотя отодвинулся, – зачем ты тащишь меня с собой?

Ямазаки ухмыльнулся. Это была не вот чтобы приятная ухмылка, точно с такой он недавно охаживал ногами хозяина хутора – но Хара все равно не испугался.

– Ну?

– Я гляжу, ты осмелел.

– Ты меня спас.

– Может, у меня на твой счет планы.

– Это само собой. А какие?

Ямазаки остановился и мазнул по Харе медленным взглядом. Словно руками потрогал, подумал Хара и тоже ухмыльнулся:

– Не верю.

– Почему это?

– Ну, ты же ни разу… – Хара запнулся и взмахнул рукой, вместив в этот жест все существующие знаки внимания.

– Да уж куда мне до трактирных хозяек.

– Забудем о трактирных хозяйках. Что там насчет планов?

– Планы есть.

Хара немного подождал, но, так и не получив ответа, толкнул Ямазаки плечом:

– Ну и?

Ямазаки вздохнул. Это был вздох человека, которому приходится растолковывать очевидное.

– Ты – хороший парень.

Хорошим Хара себя не считал, но все равно кивнул.

– Хороший парень, – продолжил Ямазаки, – и хороший попутчик. Смазливый, правда…

– Красивый, – поправил его Хара.

– …но бывают недостатки и похуже. С тобой весело…

Хара снова кивнул, предпочитая не напоминать о том, что из-за его несостоявшихся шашней их с Ямазаки едва не сожгли.

– И наконец тебя кормят бесплатными пирогами. В общем и целом, мне бы пригодился такой компаньон – одному путешествовать скучно.

– То есть я удобный?

– Как разношенные сапоги.

Хара несколько минут обдумывал услышанное:

– Ладно.

В горы они вступили ближе к обеду. Воздух здесь был свежее, ветер – сильным. Ямазаки то и дело улыбался и даже казался выше. Карабкаться по горным тропам ему, в отличие от Хары, явно было не впервой. Хара чертыхался, хватался за каменные уступы, благодаря всех богов за крепкие кожаные перчатки: поранить руки камнями было проще простого.

– Как насчет какой-нибудь веселой песни? – поинтересовался Ямазаки, когда они снова двинулись в путь после короткого привала.

– Да пошел ты, – буркнул Хара: отдых, по его мнению, закончился слишком быстро.

– _Я песнями твоими очарован_ , – завел Ямазаки. – _Давно уже не слышал светлой музыки такой._

_Мелодии твои смелы и новы,_

_Словами же ты следуешь традиции седой… **[2]**_

– Заткнись, – Хара показал Ямазаки неприличный жест. – Если у тебя хватает сил петь песни, понеси мой мешок. А еще лучше – понеси меня.

– Как только ты станешь прекрасной девой.

Они взбирались по извилистым тропам до самого вечера и остановились на ночлег в крохотной деревушке. К вящему удивлению Хары, Ямазаки здесь были рады.

Их отвели в дом местного старейшины и накормили ужином. Хара спел несколько песен, Ямазаки купил неокрашенной пряжи.

Потом они прогулялись до местного святилища. Оно было крошечным – алтарь и несколько крашеных деревянных статуй. Хара долго таращился на рыжие волосы и узкие губы одного из защитников деревни, потом перевел взгляд на Ямазаки.

– Совпадение, – сказал тот.

– Я так и понял.

Они немного помолчали.

– Ниго ведь долетел до Эствика? – спросил наконец Хара.

Ямазаки закатил глаза:

– Разумеется.

– Ты не очень-то боишься.

– Это потому что я ничего не нарушал.

– Но магия…

– Я к ней неспособен.

– Как это?!

– Тебе ведь говорили – не понимаю, чему ты удивляешься.

Говорили, подумал Хара. Конечно, говорили, но человек без магии просто не может проделывать такие вещи. Впрочем, с магией, наверное, тоже.

– Ты человек? – спросил он у Ямазаки.

– Я же просил не обращать внимания на статуи. Резчик просто очень… впечатлительный.

– И чем же это ты его так впечатлил?

Ямазаки ухмыльнулся.

На следующий день они продолжили восхождение. Хара начал мерзнуть и кутаться в плащ, но согреться не получалось. Ямазаки вручил ему моток красно-розовой пряжи и велел повязать на запястье.

– Меня случайно в пропасть не сбросит?

– Случайно – нет.

– А…

– Заткнись и вяжи.

Стоило распечатать пучок, как Хару омыл горячий ветер. Хара послушно обвязал нитками руку, и они продолжили путь. Ямазаки шел впереди и, кажется, совсем не чувствовал холода. Ветер трепал его волосы и дергал за рукава рубашки.

Знойный воздух пустыни царапал Харе горло. Он представлял, что они бредут среди высоких песчаных холмов, под немигающим взглядом разомлевших на солнце ящериц, а сзади следует караван навьюченных шелками верблюдов. Повязанная на запястье пряжа выцветала медленно, ветер согревал Хару до самого вечера.

Тот наступил как-то слишком быстро – они так и не добрались до жилья.

– Что будем делать? – спросил Хара, когда небо усыпали частые звезды.

– Есть, – сказал Ямазаки. – Есть и спать.

– Где?

– Да здесь же, – Ямазаки нырнул под нависающий над тропой уступ и бросил на землю торбу.

– Здесь?! – Хара представил, каково ему будет всю ночь проворочаться на камнях, чертыхнулся и стащил мешок. – Ох и должен ты мне будешь. Ох и должен.

– Сочтемся, – пообещал Ямазаки.

Они разделили холодный ужин. Хара смотрел на мелкое просо звезд и машинально теребил нитки на запястье. Сидевший рядом Ямазаки сливался с камнями – черное на черном – и Харе казалось, что он обращается к ночи. К ночи или козлоногим горным духам со спутанными в колтуны волосами.

– Когда-то, – произнес Хара нараспев. Кокон горячего воздуха, обнимавший его целый день, истончился и почти исчез. Стало холодно и неуютно, и Хара придвинулся к Ямазаки, – небесная принцесса Орихимэ, красота которой затмевала даже самые яркие звезды, полюбила простого пастуха Хикобоши…

Где-то вдалеке закричала ночная птица. Хара негромко пересказывал легенду о небесной ткачихе, прижимаясь плечом к теплому плечу. Ямазаки молчал и сопел, и Хара продолжал выплетать словесные кружева с легкостью, удивлявшей даже его самого.

– Сволочь, – сказал Ямазаки, услышав о разлучившем влюбленных отце Орихимэ.

– Сволочь, – согласился Хара. – С другой стороны, кому хочется отдавать дочь за пастуха.

Ямазаки толкнул его плечом.

– У тебя нет других историй?

– Других – это каких?

– Ну…

– Неприличных?

– Интересных. Но можно и неприличных.

– А что я за это получу?

– Какого хрена?

– Ну не думаешь же ты, что я стану полночи распинаться за так.

– От тебя бы не убыло.

– Я менестрель. Мы не работаем забесплатно.

Хара ожидал, что Ямазаки станет возмущаться – лично он бы стал – но тот проявил неожиданную покладистость.

– Ладно. Сколько?

– Десять медяшек. – Это был настоящий грабеж – речитатив без музыки – но Ямазаки все равно заплатил.

Бренча монетами, Хара принялся пересказывать ему «Десятиднев». На зажигательной оргии с вдовами Ямазаки стал отчаянно зевать, и Хара решил, что свои деньги он уже отработал.

– Спокойной ночи, – Ямазаки пристроил голову на торбу, поплотнее закутался в куртку и тут же засопел.

Хара тоже попытался было уснуть, но у него не получалось. Все было слишком – слишком твердо, слишком непривычно и, главное, слишком холодно. Проерзав какое-то время на камнях, он плюнул и прижался к Ямазаки: тот был горячим, словно печка.

Несколько минут Хара почти блаженствовал, но затем Ямазаки вдруг выбросил руку и ударил его по лицу. Хара ругнулся, но стерпел. Увы, это оказалось только начало.

Спал Ямазаки беспокойно, и Хара его стараниями не мог уснуть вовсе. Отодвинуться от Ямазаки означало закоченеть. Хару не устраивало ни первое, ни второе.

– Ямазаки, – рявкнул он, когда тот в очередной раз приложил его по лицу. – Ямазаки, чтоб тебя! Проснись!

– Чего? – пробурчал Ямазаки сонно.

– У тебя еще остались те нитки?

– Какие нитки…

– Ты мне их утром давал!

– Ах, эти… Остались…

Хара выждал несколько секунд. Ямазаки снова начал сопеть.

– Ямазаки, блядь! – Хара сердито толкнул его в бок. – Дай их сюда.

– Кого…

– Нитки!

– Двадцать медяшек.

– Какого хрена?!

– Не хочешь, не бери.

– Ах, ты!.. – Хара задохнулся от бессильной злости.

Ямазаки зевнул.

– Десять медяшек!

– Двадцать.

– Десять!

– Десять и ты рассказываешь дальше забесплатно.

– Сук-кин…

– Что?

– Я говорю, по рукам.

– Я так и понял. – Ямазаки сунул ему пучок пряжи – даже наощупь та казалась теплой. Хара сорвал с пучка узел и счастливо вздохнул: его опять окутал жаркий воздух пустыни.

Он намотал пряжу на руку и наконец-то уснул.

 

 

Проснулся Хара от холода. В прозрачных утренних лучах повязанные на запястье нитки напоминали ком бесцветной паутины. Вздохнув – десять медяшек и «Десятиднев», похоже, он теряет хватку – Хара сел и потряс Ямазаки за плечо.

Тот окинул его сонным взглядом из-под спутанных волос.

– Ну?

– Вставай. Пора собираться и двигаться дальше.

– Еще пять минут.

– Нет.

– Две?

– Не торгуйся и вставай.

– Ладно…

Они пожевали сухого хлеба и запили его сидром из фляги.

– Долго еще? – спросил Хара, поднимаясь на ноги и снова кутаясь в плащ.

– К обеду будем на месте, – Ямазаки молча протянул ему пучок знакомой красно-розовой пряжи.

– Двадцать медяшек? – скривился Хара.

– За так, если перестанешь быть мудаком.

– Какой нелегкий выбор. А впрочем… – Хара протянул Ямазаки монеты и принялся наматывать нитки на руку.

Тот ухмыльнулся.

– Наши будут от тебя без ума.

– Естественно.

Они снова двинулись в путь. Тропы стали совсем звериными, взбираться по ним был тот еще подвиг. Хара карабкался по каменным уступам и думал, что скоро доберется до самого сердца всей этой истории. Даже не так – Истории. Таинственного мага-погодника, наверное, вообще не существует: с ветрами управлялся Ямазаки – причем без какой-либо магии. Как он это делал, Хара до сих пор не понимал, но верил, что секрет вот-вот раскроется.

Куроко с Кагами получат его письмо и… Станут делать что? Покажут письмо начальству? Посоветуются с магами? Решат, что Хара все приукрасил, и ничего не сделают? Или поверят на слово и отправятся его разыскивать?

Ну, проследят их с Ямазаки до Уолсола – а дальше что? Вряд ли дознатчики сунутся в горы. Но если даже сунутся – и если даже догонят, что тогда? Ямазаки не маг и действительно ничего не нарушил…

Хара покачал головой: удивительная ситуация. Вряд ли в начале охоты на ветер в Эствике кто-нибудь мог представить такой исход. Уж Хара-то точно нет.

Ямазаки ничего не сделают, и он так и будет бродить по Империи, торговать ветром и впутываться в истории. Может, даже в Истории.

– Уже почти пришли, – сказал Ямазаки.

Ну наконец-то, подумал Хара. Наконец-то он познакомит меня со своей родней – или кто они там ему. Нужно произвести хорошее впечатление. Много улыбаться и шутить. Скорее всего, его станут расспрашивать о последних имперских новостях – в этот медвежий угол те наверняка не доходят. Ладно.

Хара огляделся по сторонам. Он рассчитывал увидеть очередное горное селение, черные домики, прилепившиеся к скалам, словно ласточкины гнезда, но вокруг были только нагромождения камней. Камни, камни, камни – и ничего больше.

– Ты ведь не шутишь? – спросил он у Ямазаки. Тот покачал головой.

Тропинка, по которой они карабкались, уткнулась в выбитые в скале ступени. Те были полустертыми и походили на застывшие волны.

Хара запрокинул голову, пытаясь разглядеть окончание каменной лестницы, и чертыхнулся: ступени терялись в белесой мгле.

Сколько же их там, подумал он с тоской. Сколько их там и как на них взобраться.

– Давай-давай, – Ямазаки подтолкнул его в спину, – шевелись. Наши уже, наверное, заждались.

– Да? – Хара представил, как наверху их с Ямазаки встречают волоокие горянки с темными змеями кос, и торопливо поставил ногу на первую ступеньку.

Подниматься по лестнице оказалось ничуть не легче, чем пробираться по заросшим кустарником тропам. Хара то и дело останавливался, чтобы отдышаться, – и налетавший ветер начинал подталкивать его в спину. Хара ругал Ямазаки на чем свет стоит и карабкался дальше.

– Кой хрен твоя родня так высоко забралась?! Вы что, какие-то культисты?

– Да как тебе сказать…

– Что, и вправду культисты?!

Хара вспомнил свои теории о секте загадочного мага-погодника – неужели не ошибся?! Если об этом подумать, татуировка у Ямазаки и впрямь была странная…

– Нет, – рассмеялся Ямазаки, вдоволь налюбовавшись его ошарашенным лицом.

– Мудак, – Хара попытался пнуть его в ногу, но Ямазаки ловко увернулся. – Тогда как вас занесло в такую глушь?

– Это удобно.

– Это – удобно? – Хара ткнул пальцем в ступеньку, на которой стоял.

– Ну, – Ямазаки почесал в затылке. – Зато нас никто не беспокоит.

– Надо думать!

Когда Харе уже начало казаться, что он умрет прямо здесь и сейчас, лестница наконец-то закончилась. Глазам Хары предстала площадка, узкая и длинная, словно язык. Ямазаки шагнул на него, сбросил с плеча сумку и выдохнул:

– Наконец-то.

– А где?.. – Хара растерянно завертел головой. Он ожидал увидеть бедные лачуги, ожидал увидеть людей – но здесь было безлюдно и пусто. Впереди возвышались источенные временем и непогодой каменные столпы – остатки какого-то святилища.

Ямазаки прошел мимо них и поманил Хару за собой.

– Пошли, не стой на пороге.

– Каком еще пороге?

Хара огляделся. Это и вправду было святилище, небольшое и, кажется, давно забытое. Хара поравнялся со одним из столпов и опустил на него руку: пальцы нащупали вырезанную в камне розу ветров.

Такая же роза ветров была выбита в плитах пола. Луч, указывающий на север, вел к возвышению, где стоял полуразрушенный каменный трон. Его подлокотники и изголовье были испещрены магическими рунами.

У Хары вдруг взмокли ладони.

Ямазаки уселся на трон и опустил руки на подлокотники.

– Ну вот я и дома.

Его слова встретил ликующий рев ветра. Хара попятился и прижал руки к ушам. Ветер обрушился на святилище, словно карающий молот – сотни, тысячи потоков; сотни, тысячи запахов; обжигающее тепло и ледяной холод; влага и сушь.

Хара закричал, но его голос утонул в оглушительном вое.

Ветра свивались в прозрачные расплывчатые фигуры и один за другим вставали у трона. Ямазаки приветственно кивал и улыбался – его рыжие волосы вздымались вверх, словно зубцы короны.

Вырезанные на изголовье трона полустертые буквы обрамляли его голову странным нимбом. Хара знал старое наречие достаточно хорошо, чтобы разобрать обещание: _«Служить и защищать, пока не иссякнет дыхание»._

Ноги отказались его держать, и он с размаху сел на каменные плиты.

Сотни, тысячи призрачных голосов разразились смехом.

– Да ладно, – сказал Ямазаки.

Хара ошалело помотал головой и кое-как встал.

– Родня, это Хара, – Ямазаки махнул рукой. – Хара, это родня. Хара – мой… попутчик.

Харе стоило огромного труда разомкнуть губы – он чувствовал на себе оценивающие взгляды, и то, что на него смотрели не люди, ничего не меняло.

– Друг, – прокаркал он, прочистил горло и попробовал еще раз: – Друг. И вообще.

– И вообще? – ухмыльнулся Ямазаки.

– Ага.

Ветер заключил Хару в объятья – он чувствовал прикосновения бесплотных рук и дружелюбные тычки. Кто-то даже хлопнул его по заду, но Харе было не привыкать.

– Родня, значит? – он посмотрел на Ямазаки.

– Да, хотя фамильного сходства не ищи: я что-то вроде приемыша, – Ямазаки вольготно развалился на троне и качал ногой. – Ну что, насмотрелись уже? – спросил он своих… Хара не знал, как их назвать – подручных? вассалов? Но в одном был уверен: простой родней они не были точно.

Ветер ответил сотней разных голосов.

– Да-да, – сказал Ямазаки. Как он вообще их понимает, подумал Хара. Это ведь не магия – у Ямазаки нет магии. – Разумеется. Как только разберемся с делами.

Прозрачные фигуры снова потянулись к трону: один за другим они подходили к Ямазаки и преклоняли колени. В высоком вое Хара почти различал какие-то слова – а может, у него просто разыгралось воображение. Иногда Ямазаки кивал, иногда качал головой, иногда о чем-то расспрашивал.

Хара смотрел на него жадными глазами, понимая, что в жизни не увидит ничего подобного. Это была История Историй, и он внезапно стал ее частью.

Ямазаки покончил с делами уже в сумерках. Он сошел с трона, махнул Харе, и до того наконец-то дошло, как сильно он устал. Устал переминаться на одном месте, устал стоять, устал захлебываться чувствами.

Ямазаки разжег костер из нанесенного ветром валежника и приглашающе похлопал по плитам рядом с собой. Хара сел на указанное место и скрестил ноги. Ему было любопытно и жутко, и хотелось, чтобы этот день никогда не кончался.

– Что теперь? – спросил он у Ямазаки, стараясь не выдавать своих чувств.

– Самое интересное.

Что, подумал Хара, что это может быть? Рассказы о далеких заморских странах? Воспоминания о древних временах? Байки о чудных зверях и невиданном волшебстве? Что? Что? Что?

– Что?

– Еда. Еда и песни.

– Песни?.. – Хара машинально потянулся к своей лютне. – Я…

– Не поешь забесплатно, я помню. Не бойся, тебе не придется. Будешь слушать.

Хара разинул рот.

Ветра рассаживались у огня. В оранжевых отблесках пламени они были похожи клубы ожившего дыма. Хара различал очертания старомодной одежды, в которой щеголяли лишь рыцари на книжных миниатюрах: широкие плащи, остроносые башмаки, украшения, перья. Ветра выглядели совсем как люди – и не имели с ними ничего общего.

Воздушные потоки в руках одного из них соткались в арфу, и у Хары пересохло во рту. Он с трудом сглотнул, борясь с искушением протянуть руку и схватить ее – если это вообще было возможно. Ему доводилось слышать о воздушной арфе, арфе духов, – точнее, о том, что за нее выдавали люди, громоздком приспособлении из ящика и струн. Арфа, на которую Хара смотрел сейчас, была по-настоящему воздушной.

И я ее услышу, подумал он, боги! Сколько людей вообще могли похвастаться подобным?

– Ты ведь немногих знакомил со своей семьей? – Хара сжал запястье Ямазаки.

– Немногих.

– Только меня, так?

– Какая разница?

Призрачные пальцы тронули такие же призрачные струны, и воздух наполнил тихий гул. Хара превратился в слух, боясь пропустить даже единственную ноту, единственный звук.

Он боялся, что не поймет ничего, но страх его оказался беспочвенным. Пение порождало в сознании картины тропических островов и смуглокожих дикарей, могучих левиафанов и огненных птиц, полуразрушенных замков и златокудрых девиц, доблестных рыцарей и алчущих могущества волшебников.

Костер трещал, искры огненными светлячками летели в небо и терялись среди звезд. Перед мысленным взором Хары создавались и рушились империи, проходили жизни, вершились судьбы. Время потеряло значение: Хара был здесь и сейчас – и терялся среди мглы веков. Столетия кровопролитий и чудес помещались в нескольких словах, длились всего несколько секунд.

_…за синие горы, за белый туман_

_в пещеры и норы уйдет караван;_

_за быстрые воды уйдем до восхода_

_за кладом старинным из сказочных стран… **[3]**_

Это была магия – хотя окажись здесь Кисе со своими кристаллами, и он бы не обнаружил никакого волшебства. Неволшебная магия, подумал Хара, магия слова.

Наверное, именно к чему-то такому и стремились всю жизнь менестрели. Наверное, именно это и искал в своих странствиях Хара – способность владеть словом так, чтобы слова перестали иметь значение. Деньги, слава, известность – все это блекло в сравнении и отходило на второй план.

_…на звонкие цепи, не толще струны,_

_нанизывать звезды могли с вышины;_

_в свои ожерелья в порыве веселья_

_вплетали лучи бледноликой луны... **[4]**_

Песни стихли, когда ночное небо поблекло и окрасилось алым. Хара с трудом поднялся на ноги – тело казалось тяжелым и неповоротливым, он словно бы забыл, как с ним управляться. Ему казалось, что за эту ночь он прожил несколько тысячелетий, состарился и умер, и родился снова – чтобы стать бессмертным.

Ямазаки затушил остатки кострища, закинул на плечо лямки дорожной торбы.

– Ну что, пойдем?

Хара недоверчиво уставился на него:

– Так просто?

– Ну да. Что тут сложного?

Хара обернулся на святилище. Прозрачные силуэты таяли на глазах – ветра развоплощались. Хара моргнул – в святилище никого не осталось. Ночь закончилась. Все закончилось.

Хара закинул на спину мешок.

– Пойдем.

 

 

Они медленно спустились по влажным от росы ступеням. Хара ожидал, что они двинутся обратно той же дорогой, но Ямазаки повел его в другую сторону.

– Перейдем горы, – пояснил Ямазаки в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. – Так быстрее.

Хара кивнул. Разговаривать не хотелось. Песни ветров, музыка их арф все еще стояли у него в ушах. Он то и дело косился на свои пальцы: сможет ли он когда-нибудь так же?

Яркие образы переполняли его сознание, переплавлялись в слова и рвались с языка. Хотелось снять лютню с плеча, тронуть струны и петь, петь, петь…

Хара сглотнул и сжал губы.

– Тут полдня ходу до ближайшей деревни, – сказал Ямазаки. Он шел впереди – сильная широкая спина, обтянутая выцветшим зеленым камзолом. – Можем поесть и даже переночевать. Правда, ничего интересного там, нет. Хотя вру, святилище…

– Резчиков из этой деревни ты тоже впечатлял?

Ямазаки развел руками.

В деревню они вошли, когда день перевалил за половину. Играющие на улице дети встретили их радостными криками и тут же принялись выпрашивать у Ямазаки нитки для вертушек.

– Куда теперь? – спросил Хара. Ребятня получила пучок желтой пряжи и с гиканьем понеслась по улице, выкрикивая:

– Ямазаки! Ямазаки пришел!

– В харчевню, – сказал Ямазаки.

– Здесь есть харчевня?

– Представь себе.

Ямазаки двинулся вперед, Хара последовал за ним, мечтая о горячей похлебке и свежем пиве. Встречавшиеся по пути люди приветливо кивали. Не приходилось сомневаться, что скоро все они соберутся в харчевне, чтобы запастись новым ветром.

Если бы они только знали, подумал Хара, поглядывая на Ямазаки. Тот отвечал на приветствия, иногда улыбался. Если бы только знали…

Харчевня так и называлась – «Харчевня». Ямазаки задержался перекинуться словом с каким-то торговцем, и Хара взбежал по ступенькам, толкнул дверь и вошел.

Его окутал запах сытной стряпни и свежей сдобы. Хара огляделся в поисках свободного стола – и встретился взглядом с прозрачными голубыми глазами. Сердце гулко бухнуло в груди и куда-то провалилось.

– Ну наконец-то, господин менестрель, – сказал Куроко. Слова его были негромкими, но оглушили Хару, будто колокольный набат. – А мы вас уже заждались…

 

 

Первой мыслью Хары было выскочить из харчевни, схватить Ямазаки в охапку и бежать, бежать без оглядки. Он растянул губы в принужденной улыбке и попятился.

– Не стоит, поверьте мне, – сказал Куроко.

– Слышал? – сказал Кагами – они с Кисе сидели рядом с Куроко, сжимая в руках глиняные кружки. – Так что давай без глупостей.

Господи, взмолился Хара мысленно, пусть Ямазаки задержится, пусть не входит, пусть… пусть его куда-нибудь уведут. Делать новые статуи для святилища, что угодно!

Дверь позади Хары скрипнула.

– Ты чего тут торчишь? – спросил Ямазаки.

Хара бессильно закрыл глаза.

– Ямазаки…

– А вот и господин Ямазаки, – улыбнулся Куроко. – Проходите, присаживайтесь.

Ямазаки потянул Хару к столу дознатчиков. Он вел себя как ни в чем не бывало – Хара ему завидовал. У Ямазаки не было магии, и он считал, что бояться нечего – однако Хара не был так в этом уверен.

Ямазаки опустился на лавку и махнул хозяйке. Хара последовал его примеру и присел рядом.

– Как вы здесь оказались? – спросил он у Куроко.

– Магия.

– Ну хоть на что-то Кисе сгодился, – Кагами приложился к своей кружке.

– Кагамиччи!

– Касаемо моего письма… – начал Хара, осторожно подбирая слова. – Возможно, я несколько преувеличил…

– Разумеется, – кивнул Куроко. – Вы же менестрель. Но если хотя бы пятая часть написанного вами – правда, нам следует разобраться.

Появившаяся хозяйка поставила перед Ямазаки и Харой кружки с пивом. Ямазаки отпил из своей, и Хара тоже сделал несколько глотков – горькое пиво смыло привкус пыли.

– Кисе, прошу вас, – сказал Куроко.

Кисе отставил свою кружку и как-то сразу подобрался.

– Руку, рыжий.

Ямазаки протянул ему свободную руку.

Кисе извлек из-под мантии целую россыпь амулетов и цветных кристаллов и принялся колдовать. Он наматывал на пальцы Ямазаки тонкие цепочки, вкладывал ему в руку отшлифованные камни, чертил в воздухе руны, вспыхивающие золотистым светом. С каждой новой секундой взгляд его становился жестче.

Хара заставлял себя медленно пить пиво.

Наконец Кисе поцарапал запястье Ямазаки крохотным, почти игрушечным кинжальчиком, изучил запачкавшую лезвие кровь и покачал головой.

– Курокоччи, в нем нет магии. Совсем.

– Это точно? – спросил Кагами. – Если верить менестрелю, один раз ты уже ошибся.

– Точнее некуда. – Кисе пробормотал несколько слов, и лезвие кинжальчика снова стало чистым.

– Теперь, пожалуйста, пряжу, господин Ямазаки, – сказал Куроко. – Всю.

Ямазаки пожал плечами и вывернул на стол содержимое торбы – Хара едва успел отодвинуть кружку. Шерсть легла на столешницу яркими крыльями бабочек, и Хара в очередной раз восхитился нежными переливами цвета.

– Кисе, – сказал Куроко.

– Да-да.

Кисе завозился со своими амулетами. Один за другим он брал пучки пряжи, рассматривал их, мял в руках, водил кристаллами и бормотал заклинания.

Куроко бесстрастно наблюдал за происходящим, сцепив руки в замок и положив их перед собой. Кагами рядом с ним нетерпеливо ерзал. Он напоминал Харе полуприрученного дикого кота, готового напасть по первому слову хозяина. В том, кто был этим хозяином, сомневаться не приходилось.

– Нет, – сказал Кисе, тщательно изучив каждый пучок. – Они неволшебные. Совершенно точно неволшебные, Кагамиччи.

Кагами что-то проворчал.

– Хорошо, – сказал Куроко. – С этим разобрались.

– Что дальше? – спросил Кагами, бросив искоса взгляд на Ямазаки.

– Теперь мы распечатаем пучок. – Куроко придирчиво оглядел пряжу и взял пучок, окрашенный в различные оттенки зеленого – от изумрудного до болотного. Ямазаки мазнул по ниткам равнодушным взглядом.

– Я думаю, вы захотите выйти на улицу, – сказал он.

– Поговори еще, – буркнул Кагами, погрозив ему кулаком. – Без тебя разберемся.

Куроко какое-то время смотрел на Ямазаки, затем склонил голову:

– Очень хорошо.

– Что? – Кагами переводил глаза с Куроко на Ямазаки и обратно.

– Мы выйдем на улицу, Кагами.

– А… – начал было Хара.

– Мы все, господин менестрель.

– Ладно.

Куроко встал из-за стола – нитки на фоне его черной формы выделялись ярким пятном. Кагами тоже поднялся, хмуро посмотрел на Хару с Ямазаки и мотнул головой в сторону выхода. Кисе одернул свою щегольскую мантию и спрятал под нее магические побрякушки.

Ямазаки зашагал к дверям, так и не выпустив из рук кружку с пивом. Хара последовал за ним.

Они вышли на улицу и остановились перед харчевней. Ямазаки привалился к стене, Хара поколебался, но все-таки встал рядом. Кисе пристроился рядом с ними, ненавязчиво поглаживая висящую на груди цепь.

Куроко еще раз исследовал пряжу. Кагами переминался с ноги на ногу и недовольно хмурился.

– Давай лучше я, – предложил он.

– Нет.

– Тогда Кисе. Его не жалко.

– Кагамиччи!

– Нет, – сказал Куроко.

– А вдруг это опасно? – продолжал настаивать Кагами. – На Кисе хотя бы амулеты, а ты… Вы, – поправился он поспешно под укоризненным взглядом Куроко.

– Я могу за себя постоять.

– Так-то оно так, но…

– Кагами.

– Ладно. – Кагами отступил на несколько шагов. – Но если что…

– Разумеется. – Куроко перевел взгляд на Ямазаки: – Что за ветер?

– Хороший. Сильный. Самое то, чтобы валить деревья.

– Вот как, – Куроко посмотрел зеленеющий в пальцах пучок, затем оглядел улицу. Мимо прошли две женщины с корзинами, пробежала стайка детей. Куроко терпеливо выждал, пока улица опустеет, и наконец поддел пальцем узел на пучке. – Я начинаю.

Кагами заметно напрягся.

Куроко одним движением распечатал пучок. Хара шумно втянул в себя воздух. Какую-то секунду ничего не происходило, мир застыл, а потом ветер вдруг завыл, словно сорвавшийся с цепи пес. Это было единственное предупреждение, которое они получили.

Ветер пушечным ядром понесся к Куроко. Хара уже почти видел, как это будет, – видел, как тело Куроко впечатается в стену, как закатятся и опустеют его глаза, слышал, как хрустнут его кости. Кагами открыл рот в беззвучном крике и выбросил руку вперед. На пальцах Кисе заплясали синие искры.

Куроко шагнул в сторону – вот он стоял, и вот его уже нет, словно это тоже какая-то магия. Порыв ветра промчался мимо, взметнув его волосы, вороньими крыльями раздув полы камзола, и врезался в стену. С крыши посыпалась черепица, жалобно задребезжали стекла.

Ветер снова завыл, пыль и сухие листья взметнулись в воздух. Куроко следил за ним цепким взглядом.

– Твою мать! – выдохнул Кагами. – Это еще не конец?! Кисе!

Кисе резко взмахнул рукой, сорвавшееся с его пальцев волшебство хлопьями закружилось в воздухе и опало.

Кагами грязно выругался.

– Я ничего не могу, – огрызнулся Кисе. – Это же ветер!

Кагами повернулся к Ямазаки, схватил его за грудки и тряхнул. Пиво из кружки плеснуло на землю.

– Сволочь! Сделай что-нибудь! Хочешь его убить?

Ямазаки оттолкнул руки Кагами и сунул Харе кружку.

– Нитки сюда дайте.

Куроко поднырнул под очередной удар воздушного тарана и в два шага оказался возле него.

Ямазаки обернул пучок ниткой и завязал ее в узел. Ветер стих.

Кагами шумно перевел дыхание.

– Спасибо, господин Ямазаки, – сказал Куроко. Ямазаки безразлично пожал плечами. – Предлагаю вернуться в харчевню и поговорить. У нас есть предложение, которое вам понравится.

 

 

Они опять уселись за стол, и хозяйка опять принесла пиво. Этот круг оплачивали дознатчики из Сейрин, поэтому Хара взял сразу две кружки.

– Итак, – сказал Куроко.

Кагами цедил пиво и бросал хмурые взгляды на Ямазаки. Хара подозревал, что вместо разговоров он бы с куда большим удовольствием затеял драку, но интересы компании были превыше всего.

– Итак?.. – с удовольствием повторил за ним Хара. В балладах это была самая лучшая часть: зло наказано, добро и справедливость торжествуют. В их случае вопрос со злом и добром оставался открытым, но какое-то торжество все равно наблюдалось.

– Хоть ты не лезь, – буркнул Кагами.

Кисе баюкал в ладонях свою кружку и улыбался. Взгляд его то и дело останавливался на Ямазаки. Хара не сомневался, что Кисе размышляет, как бы заманить того в свою гильдию и разобрать на части: шутка ли, погодная магия без какой-либо магии!

– Ну, – сказал Ямазаки.

– Наша компания хотела бы вас нанять, – сказал Куроко. – Щедрая оплата, много приятных льгот.

– Приятных, – не удержался Хара. – Какое многообещающее слово.

– Врежу, – пообещал Кагами.

– Молчу-молчу.

– Что вы думаете о таком предложении? – спросил Куроко у Ямазаки.

– Нет, – покачал головой тот. – Я не работаю на других.

– Могу я вас как-то переубедить? Дополнительные бонусы…

– Нет.

– Хорошо, – Куроко склонил голову, принимая отказ. – Тогда у нас есть другое предложение. Мы хотели бы купить у вас ветер.

– Какой?

Куроко улыбнулся и извлек из своей сумки длинный список:

– Какие.

Следующие несколько часов прошли за оживленным обсуждением: Куроко рассказывал о кораблях и маршрутах, Ямазаки выбирал нужный ветер. Хара пил халявное пиво и мечтал о сытном ужине и постели. Накал страстей поутих, и игнорировать усталость и голод становилось все труднее.

– Ну вот и все, – Куроко наконец-то спрятал свой список и вручил Ямазаки несколько звякающих мешочков. – Ваши деньги. И вот, – он протянул перевязанный тесьмой свиток. – Рекомендательное письмо от госпожи Рико. У нашей компании несколько филиалов на побережье – вы можете обратиться в любой. Мы с радостью купим у вас новый ветер.

– Ладно, – Ямазаки повертел свиток в руках и сунул в торбу.

– Ну что ж, – Куроко спрятал купленную пряжу в сумку и повернулся к Кагами с Кисе. – Возвращаемся.

Кагами отставил кружку с недопитым пивом:

– А с этим что? – он кивнул на Хару. – Берем с собой? В конце концов, госпожа Рико пообещала ему содействие.

– Разумеется, нет, – сказал Куроко. – Да он и сам не захочет. Разве вы не видите, Кагами, что господин менестрель уже нашел свою Историю?

Хара посмотрел на Ямазаки и покачал головой:

– Нет.

Он нашел не Историю – он нашел нечто большее.

 

 

_Полгода спустя_

Трент оказался небольшим провинциальным городком – таких на равнинах было без счета – но филиал Гильдии Менестрелей здесь все-таки был. Тамошний служащий, жизнерадостный и румяный, оказался очень радушным.

– Давно у нас?

– Только сегодня приехал, – сказал Хара.

– Тогда вас, наверное, интересуют комнаты?

Будь Хара один, он и впрямь не отказался бы взглянуть на комнаты, но селить посторонних в здании Гильдии было запрещено.

– Спасибо, нет. Остановлюсь в городе.

– Как вы сказали, вас зовут?

– Хара. Хара Казуя.

Служащий выронил перо, заляпав чернилами конторку.

– Хара?! Сам Хара – здесь, у нас? Настоящий?

Хара продемонстрировал ему именной цеховой знак.

– Поверить не могу! Потрясающе! – выдохнул служащий. – На ваше имя записано… – он принялся торопливо листать гроссбух, затем нашел нужную строчку, отчеркнул ее ногтем и показал Харе. – Хотите получить свои деньги?

Хара немного подумал.

– Хочу.

Они произвели быстрый расчет, и Хара стал на несколько сотен богаче.

– Остаток суммы вы сможете получить в любом большом городе, – извинился служащий. – Мы не рассчитывали… Сейчас у нас нет таких денег.

– Да без проблем, – отозвался Хара. Деньги были не то чтобы очень важны, но без них приходилось туго. Не каждый кабатчик соглашался, чтобы Хара расплачивался искусством.

– Сдавать что-нибудь будете?

– Да, – Хара выложил на прилавок толстую кипу свитков.

– Ого! – служащий с уважением посмотрел на него и, послюнявив палец, принялся просматривать названия. – «Повелитель ветра и Темный Ястреб», «Повелитель ветра и дева из Дадли», «Повелитель ветра и таинственная смерть ростовщика», «Повелитель ветра и черный маг Вакамацу», «Повелитель ветра…», «Повелитель ветра…» Это все баллады из вашего нового героического цикла?

– Да, – подтвердил Хара с гордостью и напел:

_В поход, беспечный пешеход,_

_Уйду, избыв печаль, –_

_Спешит дорога от ворот_

_В заманчивую даль,_

_Свивая тысячи путей_

_В один бурливый, как река._

_Хотя, куда мне плыть по ней,_

_Не знаю я пока! **[5]**_

– Если позволите, один совет, – сказал служащий. – Героико-любовные баллады продаются лучше, чем просто героические.

– Знаю, – ухмыльнулся Хара. – И как раз над этим работаю.

 

[1] «Кодзики»

[2] Скади (А. Смеркович) «Ты слагаешь песни»

[3] Дж. Р. Толкин «Хоббит, или Туда и обратно», перевод И. Комаровой

[4] Дж. Р. Толкин «Хоббит, или Туда и обратно», перевод И. Комаровой

[5] Дж. Р. Толкин «Властелин колец», перевод А. Кистяковского


End file.
